Changing Fate
by AngelDesaray
Summary: Desaray Surefire, recently made a Jedi Master, has been sent back in time to save her best friend Luke's father, Anakin Skywalker, from falling to the Dark Side, as well as save The Jedi Order and The Republic. With her presence changing everything, and her own inner demons to face, will she be able to complete her mission?
1. Chapter 1: Through Time

**_(Please Review. I'm eager for feedback!)_**

* * *

There was a loud howling, whistling sound. All I saw was blinding white light as I hurtled through nothing. My stomach didn't exist; I'd left it behind with Luke when I'd stepped through the time jump. Just when I thought I would die from suffocation, I landed hard, upright on a solid surface. I stood there for a moment, head spinning as I gathered myself. My breathing slowed and I blinked, taking in the planet of Coruscant. I looked around, discovering I'd touched down on a landing pad. I fingered my light saber, taking in the speeders flying around. Looking up, however, I saw there was a battle going on. Cursing, I rushed to the first fighter ship I could find, taking off for the battle. They could've told me they were literally going to send me right into the middle of things.

As I flew into the battle, I immediately drew enemy fire. However, I dodged it with ease, thanks to what one of my many masters had taught me. I kept my eyes peeled for the ship and flying style that matched who I was looking for.

Finally I spotted them. There they were, flanked by a small number of reinforcements, headed for General Grievous' ship. Dodging a few more shots with some basic yet showy moves, I plunged forward, coming to glide a safe distance above them. I wasn't going to drive behind them; those men were going to be taken out soon, and below . . . well I didn't want to suffer any debris to my ship from the hits they would take.

The ships moved, following commands I couldn't hear. Frowning I looked around until I found a headset. "That's better," I mumbled to myself as I situated it on my head. The conversation suddenly rang clear in my ear.

"—you know who that pilot is?"

I got a warm feeling as I heard my first master's voice. Giddiness grew in me at the thought of seeing Obi-Wan in his youth.

"No idea, Master. I'm not sure if it's friendly either, I'm not getting anything from them. They just appeared."

My heart stopped and then picked back up at a rapid pace. That was him. That was my mission. I was really doing this. I took a few steadying breaths as Obi-Wan spoke again.

"Well they haven't shot at us yet, that's got to count for something. I'd hate it if they were an enemy. They seem to be as good of a pilot as you Anakin."

"I highly doubt that, Master," Anakin replied.

Their discussion about me ended there as we hit our first obstacle. A group of vulture droids came at us, and many of the fleet was cut down until it was just Anakin, Obi-Wan, and I.

I shot down a few but hardly caused a dent. However my confidence was mutilated when missiles were shot at the three of us. I'd drowned out the boys, focusing on maneuvering through the deadly section of space we were traveling through to get to General Grievous. I watched Anakin cause two missiles to run into each other the same time I got mine to blow up enemy guns.

"I'm hit!" Obi-Wan said, grabbing my attention.

"Buzz Droids," Anakin also stated.

As they came speeding towards us, I did my best to shoot them down, knowing that they would attach themselves to Obi-Wan's damaged ship. However I didn't get many shot down.

I dodged R-4's head as the buzz droids decapitated him, watching Obi-Wan's ship with care as I fended off any enemy ship that headed our way. By now I was sure the two knew I was a friendly, and they let me do my thing while Anakin worked to get the buzz droids off of Obi-Wan's ship.

I did my best not to laugh as Anakin took one of Obi-Wan's wings off trying to get rid of the buzz droids. It was funny only because I knew he would be alright.

Anakin stopped firing and started to push the droids off. Seeing how close we'd gotten to Grievous' ship, I pulled into line with them, knowing how close of a squeeze this would be.

"The General's command ship is dead ahead," Anakin said as the ship got rapidly closer.

"Well have you noticed the shields are still up?!" came Obi-Wan's voice. I snickered quietly, hoping they didn't hear.

"Sorry, Master," said Anakin as he scrambled to take them out. The shields fell down and we maneuvered our ships into the small space. My ship hit the edge of the shield that was sliding over the hole but I made it in. Obi-Wan and I crash landed as Anakin slid to a stop, and we all jumped out of our ships.

As I jumped out I found myself faced with several droids, a little ways away from Anakin. My blue light saber activated, I started to cut through them smoothly and with ease, making quick progress. As I cut down my last droid, I turned to find myself face to face with Anakin, and not in the way I expected. I held very still as he held a light saber to my throat, his face guarded, cautious, and mistrusting. Trying to signal that we weren't enemies, I put my light saber up and calmly looked him in the eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice sounding guarded, concerned.

"You may not know me, but I am a friend, and a fellow Jedi," I said gently, looking him in the eyes. "And right now I can't give a full explanation. You have to find the Chancellor. I'll be fully willing to give you an explanation once everyone's safely back on Coruscant."

He looked her over then held the saber tighter. "How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

I tipped my head higher to avoid the blade of the light saber but held my eye contact with Anakin. "Because if I'd wanted you dead, I would've easily shot you down out there. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead. Other than that, what are your instincts and the Force telling you?" I glanced at Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi. I would bow but I've got a light saber at my throat."

Obi-Wan looked her over and Anakin dropped the sabers blade. "How do you know us?"

I bowed briefly to Obi-Wan and rubbed my throat. "It's a long story that I would prefer to only say once, and I know for a fact the Council will want to hear it as well. On top of that, I believe we're on a droid infested ship with a very important task whilst you two are asking for my life story. Though I don't judge, trust me, I get it: I just popped out of nowhere and know things I probably shouldn't. I'd want answers too. I'm not saying you won't get those answers, I just won't give them _right now_."

Obi-Wan then glanced at her then at Anakin, giving him the sincere 'we can trust her' look.

I sighed in relief. I'd gained their approval. Good. "Then shall we move along?"

Anakin nodded then looked at Obi-Wan, his eyes still seemed to be filled with distrust. Obi-Wan glanced at the Jedi and he glanced at Anakin. "What's troubling you?"

He whispered, "I don't trust her."

A flash of annoyance flashed through me but I calmed myself as quickly as it flared. I shook my head. All right then, I didn't have their complete approval, but I would gain it. I stepped aside and waited quietly while R-2 located the Chancellor. Now that I knew Anakin didn't trust me, it made me uneasy about turning my back on them. I knew he was still very much rooted in the Jedi way right now, but I was still weary. I made no comment as they discussed their distrust of me in hushed tones, turning a deaf ear on the conversation.

The two got the location of the Chancellor and I moved to walk beside them. I figured walking behind them would just increase their unease and moving in front of them might annoy them by giving them the impression I was trying to lead.

Obi-Wan breathed. "Why exactly do you need to see the Council?" he asked the mysterious stranger.

I had no idea how to explain what I was doing here without saying what I was doing here. I had no time to explain myself completely but I had the feeling Obi-Wan and Anakin would keep asking me till I finally spilled. "Well everyone's going to want to know what I'm doing here and where I came from. And it's something I have to tell the Council. I have . . . information, I guess you could say, that the Council needs to hear."

"Ah," he replied and looked at Anakin. "She does seem a little mysterious, but it doesn't mean we can't try to trust her," he explained.

Anakin glanced at the stranger and his eyes narrowed a bit. "I don't know Master . . ."

"The names Desaray by the way. If you're going to talk about me you might as well use my name and not call me the stranger . . ." I said with a straight face, not looking at them. I kept my voice gentle so I wouldn't give the wrong impression and stayed relaxed. I was very aware of the fact every move I made was being observed.

Anakin chuckled a bit, rolling his eyes.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, but I see you already know me . . . this is Anakin Skywalker, my old Padawan."

"I know," I said, a lot quieter than anything I'd said yet. "Though I'm pleased to meet you both."

"The honor is ours . . ." He explained walking, Anakin looking back at her skeptically every now and then.

_You don't even know what I'm capable of or who I am yet_, I thought to myself. We walked along with no sight of any droids, which made my hair stand on end. I knew there wouldn't be any until we reached the elevator, but it still bothered me. We reached the corridor, and while Anakin and Obi-Wan faced the elevator I looked down the corridor, waiting for the droids to appear. Sure enough, they rolled around the corner towards us. I drew my saber, quickly deflecting several beams that would have hit Anakin and Obi-Wan if I hadn't been there. The droids continued to fire as we waited for the elevator to arrive.

Anakin turned and pulled out his saber, while the elevator door opened. "Come on!" Obi-Wan said.

I came into the elevator with them, deflecting two more blasts before the doors shut. However I didn't breathe a sigh of relief. Metal clanked behind us and we turned to see the elevator was full of droids. I couldn't help it: I groaned quietly "Seriously?"

"Freeze Jedi! You're under arrest!" one of the droids said as the group pointed blasters at us.

All three of us pulled out the light sabers and cut down the droids before the droids could react further. We put our light sabers up, alone in the elevator. I, personally, was waiting for the elevator to malfunction, even though I knew it'd be a while.

Obi-Wan turned to her. "Your skills are impressive Desaray."

Anakin kept his eyes forward, not saying a word.

"Thank you Master Kenobi," I said, taking note that Anakin was probably getting aggravated. I shifted my foot so that the light saber I had tucked away down there wouldn't sit so uncomfortably on my leg.

Obi-Wan smiled at her "So, I know we shouldn't be asking . . . but may we ask where you came from, if that's not classified."

"Tatooine," I said quietly, keeping my eyes forward and purposely not looking at either of them.

Just then Anakin perked up and he turned to her "Tatooine?"

I nodded, relaxing some since he hadn't reacted hostilely. "Yes, Tatooine."

His brow furrowed slightly and his arms crossed "A child slave?"

I nodded, shifting uncomfortably. "Yes . . ."

He looked at her skeptically, keeping his eyes on her, he didn't say anything more he just turned back around and Obi-Wan smiled at her. "Sorry about him . . ."

"It's fine . . . has every reason to be skeptical," I said gently. _Though I have the scars to prove it_, I thought to myself, thinking of the scars on my back and the random one's here and there on my arms and legs.

Obi-Wan smiled at her. "Well, whatever the reason you are here, you are welcome . . ."

I relaxed, feeling calm flow through me. "Thank you."

At that moment the elevator jerked and I got slammed into the wall. There was a chink as the light saber in my boot hit the metal of the elevator.

Obi-Wan glanced at the elevator and Anakin rolled his eyes with impatience. "What now?"


	2. Chapter 2: The First Goal and Escape

**_(Please Review. I'm eager for feedback!)_**

* * *

I leaned against the wall and watched them, eyebrows raised as Obi-Wan called for R-2 to get the elevator to work. While Obi-Wan did that, Anakin studied the ceiling before he suddenly pulled out his light saber and cut a hole in the ceiling, which he promptly jumped through to the top. I looked at Obi-Wan. "That's what I was thinking."

Obi-Wan looked at her "Follow Anakin. I'll get R-2 to get this piece of tin to work again."

I hesitated for a moment before obliging, jumping onto the top of the elevator. Apparently something went wrong and the elevator dropped below us, and we both clung to the wall. Anakin had just started climbing as I got my own footing.

Anakin glanced down at her, "Are you going to follow or just sit there stumbling?" he asked smart-aleck like.

I shot him a momentary glare before swiftly climbing to where I dangled nonchalantly and one-handed from the wall we were climbing, waiting for him to continue with a smug smile. "You were saying?"

He smirked "Don't get too comfortable, Desaray," he said, climbing again.

"Oh, so you did care to memorize my name," I countered, matching his attitude as I climbed, my hand getting placed where he just had his foot every time we moved.

"Don't get used to it," he replied as he climbed.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you usually this cold-shouldered to people that are new to you?"

"No, just people I don't trust," he replied smugly.

"Fair enough," I said with a sigh. I cursed as my shirt got caught on a random corner, ripping the back of my shirt enough to where the scars on my back could be seen. Helpful, but not something I necessarily wanted right now.

Anakin laughed a bit. "Come on princess," he said sarcastically

I snorted. "A princess is the last thing I am."

Rolling his eyes he kept going, "So tell me Desaray . . . why'd you pop in here when you could have chosen somewhere better?"

"Oh come on, what's better then climbing an elevator shaft with someone who doesn't trust you asking a million questions? I couldn't think of anything better!" I said sarcastically. Then I got serious. "How about I make you a deal: when we get back to Coruscant, I'll tell you everything, alright? Just be prepared for some stuff you're not necessarily going to believe at first," I muttered the last sentence more to myself then him.

He sighed, holding onto the shaft and looked at her. "Deal. Now come on."

I smiled slightly. "I haven't stopped except when I'm waiting for you to move forward."

Anakin climbed faster looking up for a moment. "Only a bit longer," he replied almost gently.

I smiled a little to myself. He was warming up to me. And just in time to discover that droids were looking for us as soon as the door for the next level opened. "Good, I don't think I could wait on you any longer," I teased him gently. That was another thing I'd picked up from Anakin's Force Ghost before I came back in time: he'd refined my sarcasm. It hadn't been a lesson I'd been taught, just all that time with him was enough to effect even my comebacks to be wittier.

He chuckled. "Never told you that you had to," he said, looking at her, reaching the door.

The door slid open and Anakin and I looked up to see the group of droids. "There they are. Yup, that's the Jedi," one said. "Hands up Jedi!"

I looked down, judging the distance from where we were to the elevator as it rushed back up to us. I thought it was reasonable, so I jumped. When I landed on the top of the elevator all I had to do was re-step to get my footing. I looked up at Anakin, stepping back so I wasn't in the way.

Once Anakin had dropped he called down to Obi-Wan. "They know we're here!"

Anakin dropped into the elevator. Once he was clear, I dropped in after him. Unfortunately at the same time it jerked from a quick burst of speed. The floor rushed to greet me faster than expected and I grunted as I hit the floor hard, flat on my back. A bubble of laughter momentarily burst through my lips and I got up, rubbing the back of my head. "That hurt."

"Well done R-2," came Anakin's reply.

Obi-Wan chuckled, holding out his hand. "You alright?"

"Fine," I said, taking his hand and letting him help me up. "It's just a little bump, it won't kill me."

Obi-Wan glanced at her. "Just making sure . . ."

Anakin sighed looking at them both.

I righted myself, readjusting the light saber in my boot, feeling my ripped shirt flap open for a moment before I stood back up and fixed it.

Anakin's gaze fell on her back and the winding scars running over the skin. Obi-Wan took a sharp breath, then nudged Anakin, whom was still staring at her scars.

I shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. I didn't have anything to fix the fabric so it'd just have to stay ripped. I clasped my hands together in front of me, staring at the ground.

Anakin smiled a bit. "Having fun yet?" Obi-Wan chuckled gently.

I relaxed, glad they'd stopped staring at my whipping scars. "I guess," I said lightly, watching as we got closer and closer to the top. My stomach squirmed uneasily. I'd just met them, they didn't trust me that much, Anakin barely, and I was already faced with the first thing I had to change: Count Dooku's death. I had no idea how I was going to pull this off. I hoped they couldn't sense my growing unease as we rapidly came closer and closer to the top.

Anakin looked at her, noticing the unease, but said nothing. The doors opened and he smiled. "Ready?" he asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

I felt like I was going to hurl as I stepped off the elevator with them, but I kept my face calm and serene. I was making progress until my eyes fell on Palpatine. My first instinct was to scream '_run!'_ and drag Anakin out of there as far as possible, but I knew I couldn't. I'd been trained endlessly for this. Now was time to play the game. I dispelled the fear and unease, all of the negative feelings, and calmly walked with the two up to Palpatine, since the room was empty.

"Anakin . . . Master Kenobi . . ." the Chancellor stated. His eyes fell on me, probing, trying to identify me. The Dark Side could be felt around him, though I knew I was the only one who sensed it at the moment. I forced myself to fluidly bow before the Chancellor.

"Are you alright Chancellor?" Anakin asked him.

Before he could respond or ask who I was, his eyes narrowed on the elevator. "Dooku."

Boy he was good at this faking stuff.

I wondered if Anakin and Obi-Wan would let me join the fight or have me play guard-dog and stay with the Chancellor. Either one was fine with me, though I secretly hoped they'd let me join the duel.

Anakin looked at her, then glanced at Obi-Wan. His eyes seeming to trust her in this instance. "You just gonna stand there or pull out that saber of yours and help us?" he asked.

I smiled, the blue blade activated. "Wasn't sure if you wanted my help or not," I said, eying Dooku as he descended the steps. I'd be able to show off my own skills, which perked me up.

"This time we'll take him together," Obi-Wan told Anakin.

"That's what I was about to say," he said smartly. We all approached Dooku, all four of us with our blades drawn, eying each other wearily.

"Young Skywalker, it's nice to see you again," Dooku said, eyes flicking from Anakin, to Obi-Wan, to me, and then back to Anakin.

He smiled. "My skills have doubled since we last met, Count."

"Good, two times the arrogance, double the fall," Dooku taunted.

I noticed Obi-Wan made a motion with his mustache and I held back a huff of frustration. I didn't know their secret signals. Suddenly Anakin swung, followed closely by Obi-Wan, and the battle started. The battle droids that had flanked Dooku when he entered fired into the fray that had broken out, and I found myself occupied deflecting their fire from Anakin and Obi-Wan. I would've gone after them, but Dooku swung at me, forcing me to block him every time I tried to go after them. The three of us pushed Dooku back, Anakin and I doubling up on Dooku on one stairway while Obi-Wan cut through the battle droids on the other end. Soon, Anakin and I were on one side of Dooku and Obi-Wan was on the other.

Dooku suddenly grabbed Obi-Wan in a Force Choke, suspending him in the air. Anakin and I battled Dooku at the same time, but he still held us back. Anakin got kicked, and he was sent flying backwards, crashing into the wall. Dooku tossed Obi-Wan, now unconscious, across the room. The same time I blocked an attack with my saber, I heard metal snap. Looking over at Obi-Wan, I saw the walkway above him break, falling towards his unconscious form. With one hand, I fought off Dooku's light saber, and with the other I used the Force to catch the section of walkway. I grunted from the weight as it suspended in air, my eyes were locked with Dooku's as he pushed the light saber towards my face. Slowly, I moved the walkway away from Obi-Wan's body, dropping it on the floor a safe distance away. Free from its weight, I pushed Dooku away from me, followed with a flurry of fast light saber attacks I'd perfected. We were locked in a duel, and soon Anakin joined my side, looking furious for what Dooku had done to Obi-Wan.

Dooku blocked our sabers, bearing down with a maniac look as his gaze flickered between the both of us. "There's fear, and hate, and anger: in both of you. But neither of you are using it." He feigned a swing at me, but cut sharply at Anakin. I used my own saber to block the move before it could hit Anakin, though it cost me. Dooku flicked his blade up and my cheek suddenly felt aflame. Anger spiked in me, but I bit my tongue, holding it back.

Anakin growled, but he threw in a swing, advancing as he moved faster.

Dooku deflected his blade. "Good!" He took another swing at me. "Now if only you'd use it . . ."

I ignored him, but he'd found my fault. He swung at Anakin, and I saw he was about to hit him. I blocked the move, but in my distraction Dooku was able to hit me with Sith Lightning. I yelped and hunched over, barely able to keep my saber up to keep him from dealing a death blow as I fought to keep from convulsing, teeth clenched to keep from crying out in pain as he continued to shock me with the lightning.

Anakin then glanced from her to him and back at her using the Force to throw him backwards.

My body collapsed in relief from the absence of the pain, but my mind was in full swing. I had to get up, I had to get up. I pushed myself up, getting on my feet as I saw Anakin and Dooku locked in a fierce battle. Anakin was using his hate and anger, quickly gaining the advantage. Looking back at Obi-Wan, I saw he was still unconscious. However, I pushed myself, regaining my strength and making my way over to Anakin. I would have counteracted Dooku's lightning, but the last thing I needed was to wield Sith Lightning before Anakin and Obi-Wan even trusted me. And I was keeping it as a secret weapon for if I had to battle Sidious.

Anakin advanced, but as he swung, the second he did there was the sound of Dooku's hands hitting the floor.

"Good, good Anakin, very good," came Palpatine's voice as Anakin crossed Dooku's saber and his own at Dooku's throat. My spine tingled, everything suddenly got cold, and I felt nauseous. I knew what was next.

"Kill him," Palpatine ordered. I shot him a look, my eyes narrowing at the Chancellor.

"I shouldn't," Anakin said, conflicted.

"No offense Chancellor, but Anakin answers to the Jedi Council first, and one of our rules is not to kill an unarmed prisoner, which is what Dooku is at this moment. Quite literally," I said gently, firmly looking at the Chancellor.

"He's a menace to society," Palpatine said in a harsh tone.

"He must stand trial," I argued. "Besides, he could provide information valuable to the victory of this war."

Palpatine glared at me and I looked back steadily, unwavering before I looked back at Anakin, my gaze softening. He was the one with the sabers; ultimately it was his choice.

Anakin glanced at her for a moment, his eyes softening. "No . . . I won't," he said, moving the sabers.

Relief flooded through me. I'd already started changing his path. I'd actually done it. I nodded, my relief probably showing on my face. "You go on and free the Chancellor, I've got Dooku," I reassured him, taking Dooku's saber from Anakin's grasp gently.

His saber's blade went down and he turned to the Chancellor, freeing him.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," Palpatine said bitterly. I felt a spark of pride: he was annoyed I'd foiled one of his plans. Good.

My gaze wandered to Obi-Wan, who remained unconscious on the floor, the piece of walkway that would have crushed him a few yards away. As I prodded Dooku forward, Anakin went to Obi-Wan's side, about to pick him up.

"What are you doing? Leave him, he'll slow us down," Palpatine said.

"I'm not going to leave him behind, Chancellor; his fate will be the same as ours," Anakin said bluntly, placing Obi-Wan over his shoulder. I smiled warmly at the scene before a flash of what would happen if I was unsuccessful wiped the smile off my face. Anakin lead the way carrying Obi-Wan, then came me, prodding Dooku forward with my saber. I had it turned off, but had the blade end pressed against Dooku's back so all I'd have to do was press a button. The Chancellor took up the rear.

Anakin breathed in gently, feeling accomplished, but yet as if he had done something much different. Still, though, it felt good.

I was in the perfect spot for my situation: I could watch Anakin, and I could stay aware of Palpatine. I also separated the two, which made me comfortable. We filed into the elevator and, ironically, I found that it was even more awkward then when it had been just Anakin, Obi-Wan, and I. I didn't look at Palpatine, though I knew he was looking at me with great interest, which made me all the more uneasy. After a long and awkward ride, we were able to file out of the elevator. The corridor was empty, but I knew there was an ambush around one of these turns.

Obi-Wan stirred on Anakin's back. "He's waking up," I told Anakin.

Anakin then set down his old master and watched as he woke up. "Anakin, where's Dooku and the Chancel—" he glanced around and saw them. "Well, how much did I miss?"

That was the moment that the droids appeared at the end of the hall. I grimaced. "Enough," I said in answer to his question as Anakin started to deflect the blasts. It was no use, as I knew that in a few seconds more would cut off the other end of the hallway and we'd be captured and brought before General Grievous. Right on cue, the other droids appeared, and we were surrounded. They stopped shooting, and finally, Anakin reluctantly put his light saber up. They surrounded us, confiscating our light sabers. I smugly took note that I still had the saber in my boot, but I didn't draw it. It was obvious that I couldn't fight us through all of the droids alone. And so we were shepherded to the ships control deck. Dooku was allowed to walk free beside us as we reached the control deck. We all filed inside, including R-2, who had apparently been captured earlier. I stood next to Anakin, who stood beside Obi-Wan. Palpatine was behind us, and R-2 sat in front of us as the droids presented us to General Grievous.

"General Kenobi . . . that wasn't much of a rescue," Grievous sneered. "And General Skywalker. Given your reputation, I expected you to be . . . older."

Anakin leaned away from Grievous in distaste. "General Grievous. You're shorter than I expected."

Grievous glared at him. "Jedi scum."

His gaze fell on me. "And who is this?" he asked, getting extremely close to me. I didn't even turn my head like Anakin had. I stood my ground.

"An extra," I said sarcastically.

Obi-Wan glanced at them and then up at him while Anakin chuckled. "We were doing fine till your droids hit us."

My gaze trained to R-2. He was set to create a diversion on Anakin's command. All I had to do was wait for that moment.

Grievous was handed our light sabers by one of the droids. "No matter. Your light sabers will serve as a nice addition to my collection."

"Not this time Grievous; this time, you won't escape," Obi-Wan said.

"Now R-2!" Anakin said.

R-2 suddenly sparked and sent electricity everywhere nearby. Obi-Wan pulled his light saber to him with the Force, by which Anakin and I followed suit, cutting down the droids that surrounded us. Anakin chased after some droids that were trying to make off with Palpatine, Obi-Wan handled two battle droids, and I quickly cut off Count Dooku as he tried to slip out, holding my light saber to his throat.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," I said with a smirk, getting him to go to the center of the room where I could monitor him and still help the other two.

Anakin returned with the again rescued Palpatine and Obi-Wan cut off Grievous.

"There's nowhere to go General," said Obi-Wan.

"You're mistaken General Kenobi." Grievous smashed the window, letting himself get sucked out. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and I grabbed onto the closest surface as the suction nearly pulled us out. Dooku, handless, was sucked out into space. There goes the captive, I thought bitterly. He's dead now.

My fingers slipped from the corner of the desk I had grabbed onto and I found myself hurtling towards the open space, unable to find anything to grab onto.

Anakin, watching her, grabbed her hand and gripped onto whatever he could, clenching his teeth as he did so.

I held tight to Anakin's hand, his robotic hand securing us inside the ship. Finally the hole was covered with a steel door, stopping the suction. I got up and nodded to Anakin. "Thank you," I said shakily, brushing the fly-aways away from my face.

He nodded. "Don't mention it," he breathed. "You alright?" he asked gently.

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine."

The ship lurched and we all steadied ourselves, the emergency lights going off as we started to crash. "If we don't die that is," I said only half-jokingly.

He smiled but looked around. "We need to find a way out of here; any ideas Desaray?"

"Escape pods?" I suggested, fully aware that as I said it General Grievous was deploying all of them.

Obi-Wan confirmed my timing by calling out. "All the escape pods have been deployed."

"Grievous . . ." Anakin said in disdain.

I waved toward the pilot seat. "You're the expert pilot: pilot us."

Anakin nodded and ran to the seat, grabbing the controls.

I slipped into the seat next to him, ready to do whatever he asked me to. We all lurched as we felt part of the ship break off.

"I think we lost something," I muttered under my breath.

"No worries, we're still flying half a ship," Obi-Wan said.

"Just less to land," Anakin muttered. He gave me orders to help him land the ship, which I quickly complied to.

"Now we're really picking up speed," Anakin said, focused on what he was doing. "We're in the atmosphere . . ."

The ground hurtled toward us, the clouds lessening rapidly.

"Steady . . ." Obi-Wan said.

R-2 seemed to be having some form of a panic attack where he was. Anakin glanced at him a few times. "Easy R-2!"

Now the ground was right below us. Smaller ships appeared next to us, leading us toward a landing strip in the industrial zone of Coruscant.

"We're coming in too hot!" Anakin stated, obviously unwilling to land there. However, at this rate, it was our only choice. The ship landed hard and we were all thrown forward. I hit my head hard on something and a spot above my eye exploded in pain. Gradually the ship slowed and stopped, but not before tearing up the landing strip and taking out a watchtower. Everyone breathed and Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other.

Obi-Wan brushed some of the hair out of his face. "Another happy landing," he said with a smile, looking at Anakin, who was breathing heavily.

I snorted, still gripping the spot above my eye which I knew was bleeding. "Yes, absolutely lovely." I tried to wipe the blood away but it kept coming, which just frustrated me. I ripped the bottom of my robe and wadded up the fabric, pressing it to the wound to staunch the bleeding.

Anakin breathed in, turning to her. "You alright Desaray?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's just a gash," I said as I stood up, still trying to mop up the blood. "What about you guys, are you all in one piece?" I asked with a weak smile.

"For the most part," Anakin laughed.

I smiled weakly. "Good. I'm guessing we should get off this wreckage now and get the Chancellor back to the Senate Building . . ."

Obi-Wan nodded and lead the Chancellor out. Anakin turned to her. "You gonna just stand there?"

I sighed, feeling sick again. "Where do you want to talk?"

"Anywhere is fine with me," he replied gently.


	3. Chapter 3: The Explanation

**_(Please Review. I'm eager for feedback!)_**

* * *

I sighed, feeling the gash above my eye and the stinging slash on my cheek where Dooku hit me with his saber. "Here for maybe an hour or so and I already have two more scars," I said with a shake of my head as we made our way through the half of the ship, looking for a way off.

Anakin looked at Desaray for a moment. "What other scars do you have?" he asked.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Don't play oblivious, I know you and Obi-Wan saw my whipping scars."

"I saw nothing . . ." he replied, playing coy.

"I'm going to call you out on that one," I said. "Just because I don't say anything doesn't mean I don't hear or notice."

He sighed. "Fine, I saw them . . . but tell me," he began. "What exactly happened?"

I sighed as I moved through the ship wreckage, trying to figure out how to word things. "Some slave children are lucky and get decent masters and stay with their family. I was one of the unlucky ones who got separated from . . . what remained of my family . . . and I ended up in a settlement where the slaves were treated horribly. Though I doubt my attitude helped: I made it my life's mission to make the slave owner's lives miserable and cause as much trouble as possible." I paused for a moment in the middle of my thought. "I think I was rather successful, considering they ended up reserving a public whipping post specifically for me."

He chuckled. "That's interesting."

I sighed. "Yeah . . . so all those are punishments from my childhood . . . except for the one on my chest . . ." My voice faltered and I got real quiet.

Anakin's brow furrowed. "What happened there?" he asked, glancing at her chest.

I suddenly didn't want to talk, but I'd promised him I'd tell him the truth with everything he asked. "I got that one the night my family was killed by Tusken Raiders. I was . . . four or five . . . my little sister wasn't even a year old . . . my, ah, father told me to take my sister and hide, so I did . . . but where I hid . . . I saw my mother, father, and older brother brutally murdered right in front of me and couldn't do anything about it because I was protecting my sister . . . the scar is a burn scar: they set the house on fire and one of the flaming beams hit me in the chest on the way out the back . . ." I felt sick as I talked about it, but oddly relieved at the same time.

Anakin's eyes softened and he breathed gently. "That's . . . unfortunate," he said.

"Oh no, that's just the beginning," I said sourly. "My sister and I got picked up by slave traders while I tried to get us to the nearest town, and they were quick to separate us. I didn't see her again till the day she died," I said bitterly, kicking a piece of shrapnel out of my way.

Anakin smiled. "Well do tell me more . . . you're quite fascinating."

"Tragic seems more appropriate," I mumbled to the ground. If he pressed for how my sister died he was going to start to learn how much we really had in common.

Anakin sighed. "What exactly happened to your sister?" he asked, hands clasped behind his back.

_Of course_, I thought. I stopped where we were, like him, staring down the corridor and leaning against the wall, my arms crossed over my chest. "It was fourteen years later. I was nineteen nearing the completion of my Jedi training. I, ah, started having dreams about my sister and this constant feeling like she was in danger. From my dreams, I knew where to look. The Raiders had settled right where my home had been before they'd destroyed it. I went into the tent she was being held captive in by cutting a slit in the back . . . Long story short she died in my arms in there." I kept my eyes trained forward, trying to keep my agony and sorrow from spilling over as tears.

"She was three days away from turning fourteen . . ." I whispered, tensing. If he asked the next question, the 'what did you do' or 'what happened next' or 'and . . ?' question, I'd have to come clean about being from the future. This would be the moment I told him.

He sucked in a breath, his heart lodging in his throat. "My mother died in my arms as well," he said with a twinge of sadness in his tone.

I looked back at him, holding my tongue for a few more seconds before I nodded. "Yes . . . yes I know."

I held very still once the words were out there. I knew perfectly well that Anakin had only told three other living souls about his mother dying in his arms: Padme, Palpatine, and the Tusken Jedi that he never saw again. I'd just put myself in the position where the truth would have to come out.

He breathed. "What did you do? After she died I mean?" He chuckled a bit, hoping to lighten the mood.

I looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes right now. "The same thing you did."

He stopped for a moment, his eyebrow raised. "How would you know what I did after my mother died?"

I stared at the ceiling. "And here comes the fun part . . ." I mumbled. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Remember how I said some of what I had to say you wouldn't believe?"

"Yes I recall that," he said carefully.

"Well what would you say if I told you I was sent back in time to stop some very bad things from happening to you? By your son, I might add." I threw it out there and tensed, waiting for his reaction.

Anakin looked at her, confused, but as he continued to walk he sighed. "That is pretty hard to believe . . ."

I sighed, surprised he hadn't reacted by putting me in a Force Choke or holding a saber to my throat or something. "It's hard for anyone to believe. Hard for even me to believe and I'm the one here. Though if you need proof, I can tell you when you see Padme today when she pulls you aside she's going to tell you that she's pregnant," I said, slipping it in there. There goes another reveal: _I know you're married to Padme!_ I was actually hesitant to put that one out there because I knew that he guarded that secret with his life since it being out there threatened both him and Padme.

Anakin breathed, his heart pounding in his chest. "She's pregnant!" he asked excitedly.

I turned and looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Seriously? No accusations of me being a liar? No disbelief? Only an hour ago you were skeptical I was even a friendly."

His smiled faltered and he looked at her, realizing he _should_ be skeptical about this. "Wait, how can I believe you? For all I know your trying to deceive me."

I couldn't help it; I laughed a little. "Ah, yes, now you're skeptical, after I point out how crazy I sound." I shook my head. "Look, I don't expect you to trust me right off the bat, or believe me in the least bit for the matter."

I sighed. "Me being here changes a lot of things already. If I hadn't been here you would've killed Dooku at the Chancellor's command. But I do know that Padme is waiting to make sure that your alive and to tell you the news." I paused. "If you want to be sure, go on, she's by the Senate Building. I can wait," I said gently, whipping some dried blood off my forehead.

He then breathed and glanced at her. "Stay here," he said and ran off to meet Padme.

I sighed, following the winding corridor until I reached the space where the back of the ship had broken off. I watched as Anakin took a speeder to go see Padme at the Senate Building and shook my head, sitting down on the ledge, dangling my feet over the ledge that dropped hundreds of feet. "And I've got to protect that boy. This is going to be fun," I said sarcastically to myself.

* * *

Anakin raced to see Padme, his heart going as fast as light as he saw her when he landed. She was in the shadows of one of the pillars, stepping out enough so Anakin could see where she was before drawing back into the shadows. Anakin walked up to her and smiled gently. "Miss me?"

Padme hugged him tightly. "There were whispers you'd been killed; I came to see if you were alright."

Anakin smiled. "I'm fine Padme, see?" He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Not here Anakin, someone could see!"

"Then let them see! I don't care; I'm tired of keeping our marriage a secret!"

"Anakin, don't talk like that!" Padme said quietly.

Anakin looked at her closely. "Padme, your trembling . . . what's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"I've got the most wonderful news. Ani . . . I'm pregnant."

Anakin's heart lodged into his throat. "Really?" he asked excitedly.

Padme nodded. "What are we going to do?"

Anakin shook his head. "I'm not sure, but don't worry about that right now…" He said gently, kissing her head. "This is a happy moment."

Padme sighed, and then smiled, hugging him again. "Alright then."

He smiled then held her close._ Desaray was right_, he thought to himself.

* * *

I was still up on the ledge, watching as the sun set, messing with Dooku's light saber and making it levitate in the air. I'd forgotten I had it. I let it drop back into my lap and tucked it away, looking out over the city. I wondered what was taking Anakin so long. Maybe he stood me up or forgot I was waiting for him.

* * *

Anakin then looked at her, lifting her chin. "I love you so much Padme, but I have to find my new Padawan . . . she was assigned to me earlier today . . . she ran off with Obi-Wan," he explained, hoping that didn't sound too hard to believe.

Padme nodded. "All right. You go on and find her. I'll be waiting for you at home, all right? I love you."

He nodded gently and kissed her head. "I love you too." With that he got back on the speeder and raced back to Desaray. "You were right."

I looked up as he approached, pushing off the ledge and landing in front of him even though I'd been hundreds of feet from the ground. "So you believe me now? Or at least enough to listen?"

"Yes," he told her and jumped off the speeder.

I let out a long breath. "Alright then . . . where should I start?" I asked him. Best to answer his questions and go from there.

He shrugged. "Wherever you believe necessary."

I stared at him a moment and then laughed, shaking my head. "Oh yes, that narrows it down." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm from at least two or three decades into the future Anakin, and _a lot_ has happened in that space of time. All this," I waved around, "is gone. The Senate, democracy, _The Jedi Order_ . . . it's all gone with a Sith Empire in its place. That's the world I grew up in. The Jedi were completely whipped out, only two survived, and the Force became a bedtime story, a myth. The only force wilders before Luke and I were Darth Vader and Darth Sidious, after Obi-Wan was killed and Yoda died," I said, looking out over the city.

He glanced at her. "But how? It couldn't have just _fallen_, the Jedi are stronger than that!"

I was very quiet. "It's surprising how the betrayal of one can bring down an entire galaxy," I said, watching him closely for a moment. "Doesn't hurt Sidious has some very, very, _very_ well placed pieces in a plot to take over that's been in progress since before you became a Jedi."

He looked at the city he lived in and he glanced at her. "Does this plan . . . involve me?" he asked, seeming curious.

"More then I'd like to say at the moment," I said in a pained voice.

He sighed. "What are they planning on doing?" he asked gently.

I rubbed the back of my neck again. It was becoming a bad habit. "Before I say anything, I have to say this: Sidious is unfortunately in the perfect position. We can't touch him until evidence shows up. Nor can we touch any of his pieces in his plot." I rubbed my chin then looked at him. "He has over one hundred members of the Senate in his pocket, more than half the courts as well. He's got power over the clones, even though nobody knows it yet. Nobody did until Order 66 was carried out, which was when the clones helped wipe out the Jedi. An entire battalion marched on the Jedi Temple, led by Darth Vader, then newly made into a Sith probably an hour before."

I looked at Anakin again. "And even though I'd love to tell everyone this. It'd just screw everyone over even more. This _has_ to stay between me and you."

Anakin looked at her as if with disbelief. "Why? This is a plot against the Jedi . . . if they were to know we'd be able to stop them," he explained, seeming a bit confused as to why he had to keep such a large secret to himself.

I shook my head. "Not really. First of all, he's got the majority in the senate in his pocket, so he can't be put on trial. Second, the clones will carry out Order 66 either on his command or when he's captured or killed. Third, he's high up enough in the social class that if the Jedi just killed him, there'd be uproar at his death. Fourth, we can't get him without evidence, which won't come out unless we keep this between you and me. Fifth, his plan has a one person lynchpin. A lot of his success came from the blindsided betrayal of Darth Vader inside the Jedi. Sixth, you yourself, Obi-Wan, Yoda, and even Master Jinn and Luke all agreed just uncovering it all would cause disaster. We can't. It has to stay between you and me," I finally finished.

He sighed gently. "Then when can we act?" he asked.

I ran a hand through my hair. "We're going to have to play this by ear. And you're a very big central piece to all of this so sorry, but I'm going to be practically attached to your hip as much as possible to help, cause a lot of things are about to get flipped upside-down for you. I'm here to help you keep your head on straight so that we can take down Sidious when he is revealed. Though when he _does_ reveal himself to you, you will have to tell the Council so that it doesn't look like we just randomly killed a very influential person."

I buried my face in my hands for a second and then looked back up at him. "I've only got one shot at this. When Luke and I found the time portal thing, we found out only one person could go through to one point in time . . . and that it was a one way ticket . . . I'm stranded here no matter what happens with the knowledge that literally billions of people are counting on me not failing." I laughed bitterly. "No pressure."

"What do you mean?" he asked, referring to when she said keep his head on straight.

I sighed, chewing on my lip for a second. "Let's talk about that after tonight. I'm sure you'll start to see what I mean . . ." I said with a sigh. "You'd be surprised how fast things are going to change . . . I'd cherish the normal night you have tonight because you're going to start questioning everything else after tonight. _That's_ what I mean when I say keep your head on straight: I'm here to help you through this time so you don't get lost on the way."

H smiled gently then nodded. "By the way, I might have mentioned you're my Padawan to Padme. I didn't know what else to tell her," he explained.

I laughed a bit, shaking my head, and slowly started to laugh more and more. "Well it wasn't that much of a lie!" I laughed, looking at him with a grin. "You were my Master at two points in my life. Right before I left and . . . another time I'll tell you later," I said with a smile.

He smiled again and looked around. "Well, if we are going to start this then we should go," he told her as he nodded towards the speeder. "Besides, I would like to introduce you to Padme. If you already haven't met her somewhere in your time period."

Pain flashed in my eyes for a brief second but I dispelled it as fast as I could. "No . . . no I didn't meet her in my time. And yes, I would love to meet her."

He smiled. "Come on . . ." he said, jumping onto the speeder. "We may have to make something else up . . . I told her you ran off sometime after we got back from the mission," he explained.

"Anakin," I started and then paused until I was on the speeder. "Anakin, you don't have to lie about where I came from and such to her . . . you're going to want to keep your friends and loved ones really close right now, and I don't want to make you lie to them . . . I plan on telling the Council enough but not too much when they call me in tomorrow . . . but at least stay as honest as possible with Padme and Obi-Wan . . ."

He shrugged. "I promise I'll tell her," he explained.

I nodded. "Alright. I don't want to distance you any more from the people around you. Not even accidentally."

He smiled and landed the speeder, "Alright, well come on." He led her inside. "Padme?"


	4. Chapter 4:Padme Nightmares & A Dark Past

**_(Please Review. I'm eager for feedback!)_**

* * *

Padme appeared around the corner in a beautiful blue dress, her hair pooling around her and a baby bump showing. "Oh, Anakin . . . is this your Padawan?"

Anakin nodded. "Padme this is Desaray, Desaray meet my wife Padme," he said standing beside Desaray with a grin.

I bowed to Padme. "I'm pleased to meet you."

Padme raised an eyebrow at Anakin. "Oh, so you'll tell your brand new Padawan, but you won't tell Obi-Wan about our marriage."

Anakin shrugged a bit, "I'll tell him, but for now I'm letting Desaray know."

Desaray smiled a little, but secretly hoped everyone telling him to tell his secrets and at the same time keep new ones wasn't starting to aggravate him.

"All right then Anakin, I'm going to hold you to that. We're going to need help with a baby on the way," Padme said with a smile as she slowly drifted away to the balcony.

He turned to Desaray. "Make yourself at home."

I smiled shyly, unsure of what to do really. I still wanted to fix the hole in my robes, but I couldn't do that without taking them off, and they were my only pair of clothes. I could only take what was on me through the time portal, so all I had was the clothes on my back and my two light sabers.

He looked at her then at Padme. "You two seem the same size. I could get you something more comfortable if Padme doesn't mind."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'd be grateful for that, thank you. There doesn't happen to be a spare room or anything I can go to is there?"

He smiled "This way . . ." he said, leading her to the spare room that would belong to the baby once he or she would be born.

I looked around, running my hand on the wall, a faint smile playing on my lips. "It's nice to be in an actual room. I think I've lived on a ship or in a tent my entire life . . ."

He smiled. "When I was growing up it was a change for me too but I got used to it."

I smiled, then put my blue light saber on the desk. I called the one I'd had hidden into my boot to my hand and put that on the desk as well, before I pulled Dooku's out of my robes. "I still have Dooku's light saber. I've already got two, I don't need a third." I said with a smile. I hadn't even let on that I had more than one light saber, not even when we'd been captured. So it was the first time he'd seen it this entire time.

He smiled. "We should present this to The Council tomorrow when we tell them about you," he said, gently taking the saber.

I nodded, letting my hair down. "It's going to be interesting for me . . . I've never had to answer to a Council. It's just been Luke and I. I had to answer to Obi-Wan and Yoda when they were my masters, but not a Council . . ." I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling out the knots. At that moment Padme scurried in, laying a white nightgown on the bed. I smiled at her, but she scurried away to do something else. When she left, I eyed the nightgown briefly. The way it was made, it would cover up the essentials but it was sheer everywhere else. All of my scars would be visible including the ones I hadn't told Anakin about yet.

Anakin smiled then turned to walk away. "We'll finish talking when you're dressed," he said, and walked out shutting the door behind him.

I heaved a sigh and dropped onto the bed, running the fabric through my hands. It was nice: nicer than anything I'd ever worn. I eagerly stripped off my Jedi clothes, the only pair I'd had even in my time, and slipped into the nightgown. My hair tumbled in waves over my shoulders as I smoothed it down. I glanced in the mirror: it looked beautiful on me. Minus all the scars that could be seen all over me. I winced as I realized my Sith Lightning scars could be seen, the ones where Vader and Sidious had tortured me so long with Sith Lightning it left ugly jagged scars. The light saber scars were evident as well, jagged scars where I'd been sliced or gouged. I had an ugly one that spanned my abdomen where Vader had got a really good slice in at me. Several scars from cuts from assassin's steel blades showed as well. My heart stopped as I realized the branding mark on my shoulder was visible. Vader and Sidious had branded me with the Sith Seal when I'd joined the Dark Side for a while. I felt sick just looking at it, and did my best to cover it up.

He then knocked on the door and smiled a bit. "May I come in Desaray?" he asked.

I looked at the door, biting my lip, then turned to face the door, a hand rubbing my arm timidly. "Yeah, I guess."

Anakin then came in; he was about ready to say something when his eyes fell on her. "W-wow . . ." he said, taken aback by her beauty. "You look lovely."

I laughed softly. "Points for trying, but the scars ruin the effect entirely."

His smirk widened and he leaned on the door. "I wasn't paying attention to that," he replied.

"That's surprising . . ." I said quietly to myself. I'd always kept covered up because I knew they were ugly and covered everywhere. And this nightgown broadcast all of them. I shifted my shoulder again, still trying to hide the Sith Brand Mark.

"I never thought I'd be wearing something that showed them though . . ." I looked at myself in the mirror again briefly. "Never realized how many I really had."

I was waiting for him to notice the scars that were different from the rest. All I'd told him was whippings, nothing else. And he was bound to be curious about the lightning scars: they crisscrossed over my skin _like_ lightning, and I knew he'd never seen someone who'd been hit hard and long enough to get scars from it. Heck, I hadn't known it was even possible until it had happened to me. Then the jagged scar across my abdomen was still rather red; I had gotten it from Vader after he'd told Luke he was Luke's father, so it was still rather new. Anakin had to notice those; it was inevitable, and he'd have questions. I turned from the mirror.

Anakin smiled. "Your uneasiness is rather amusing . . ." he chuckled. "Your scars may be noticeable and some make me question but there will be a time and place for that; but not now . . . you need rest."

I nodded. "You go on ahead to Padme . . ." I paused, unsure if I wanted to hint at what was going to happen. "And later tonight, Anakin: talk to Padme first. I'll be in the hall whenever you guys are done talking," I said. I knew he was going to have the dream of Padme dying tonight: I wasn't going to sleep.

Anakin went to question her and he sighed, walking to their room and smiled as he laid beside Padme.

I sighed and sat down on the bed, looking out the window to the city. "Now I wait . . ." I said weakly.

* * *

I waited patiently through the night, too wound up and tense to sleep. When my unease became something I sensed in the other room and not just my own, I got up and slipped into the hallway. The fear and panic as Anakin woke from his nightmare washed over me, and I knew it'd happened. I stayed in the shadows, watching as Anakin came into the living room, the tunic haphazardly shrugged on, pants low on his hips from just waking up. He was covered in a sheen of sweat as he collapsed on the arm of one of the couches, overlooking the city.

Padme soon followed him in. "What's bothering you?" she said as she rubbed his shoulder.

Anakin tried to play it off. "Nothing . . ." he gently took the necklace he made her when he was a child into his hands, a smile creeping onto his face as he tried to cover his unease and worry. "I remember when I gave this to you."

"How long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?" Padme chided him.

Anakin's jaw tightened and he looked away. "It was just a dream."

I stepped out of the shadows some so that he would see me eventually, listening.

"Bad?" Padme asked.

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother. Just before she died." He shifted uncomfortably.

"And?" Padme prompted him.

He looked at her, his expression darkened and full of some deep emotion I would never be able to put a name to. "And . . . it was about . . . you." His tone shook slightly, his voice pausing throughout the sentence.

He looked away again, and Padme rubbed his shoulder again. "Tell me . . ."

He sighed and pulled away, walking towards the window that overlooked the city. "It was only a dream."

He breathed a little heavier and faster than normal, like he was controlling himself before he finally turned to Padme. "You die in childbirth."

I looked down at the ground as I heard the words come out of his mouth, finally putting it out there.

Padme's hands went to her stomach. "Will the baby—?"

I looked up, watching them.

"I don't know . . ." said Anakin sorrowfully.

Padme shook her head, going to hug him. "It was only a dream . . ."

"I won't let this one become real," Anakin said firmly, gently clasping her arms.

"This baby _will_ change our lives. I doubt the Queen will continue to allow me to serve in the Senate. And if The Council discovers that you're the father you'll be expelled—"

Anakin shushed her, holding up his robotic hand and making 'slow down' gestures. "Yeah I-I know, I know." He said sadly, looking away again, lost in thought and heaving a giant sigh.

"Do you think . . . Obi-Wan might be able to help us?" Padme asked him.

A muscle clenched in Anakin's jaw and he looked down. "I don't need his help." He said firmly, currents of aggravation and anger in his voice as he looker her in the eyes.

I shook my head. "You fool," I mumbled under my breath at the statement he didn't need Obi-Wan's help.

He sighed again, rubbing her arms as he slowly relaxed again. "Our baby . . . is a blessing," he said slowly. Finally he pulled her in for a hug. He glanced up and saw me there, lingering in the hallway, watching them. I dropped my gaze, knowing my sorrow for them was showing on my face.

He smiled a bit. "I love you," he said gently. "Looks like my Padawan sensed the unease . . . I'll go tell her . . . everything is alright."

He kissed her head and walked up to Desaray. His eyes were wild with anger. "You knew this?! _Didn't you?!_"

I looked away, walking deeper down the hallway to put more distance between us and Padme so that she wouldn't hear. "Yes, I knew . . ." I whispered. I saw another balcony and walked to the edge, hugging my arms to myself tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me this?!" he asked.

"Would you rather I ruined it being happy news, no matter how short that happiness lasted?" I said sharply and defensively, yet also gently. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I didn't say anything because that short period of time was one of very, _very_ few happy moments over the next couple of days. I didn't want to take it from you . . ." my voice slowly faded away as I looked over the city.

He breathed calming breaths and soon he stood next to her, his hands on the balcony. "While I thank you for that, why couldn't you have warned me?" he asked, trying to understand why she had hidden that away from him.

"There's a lot of things I'm not telling you yet for your sanity's sake, Anakin. There are some things you have to find out or experience on your own; I can't protect you from everything. And besides, too much at once can break a person. Trust me, I'd know," I said. I leaned forward, elbows propped up on the balcony as I buried my face in my hands. My sleeve slipped up without my knowledge and the Sith Branding on my arm appeared into view.

He turned to her, his eyes seeming calmer but as they fell on the branding mark, his eyes grew wide. He tried to keep from getting angry but it was deep in his tone. "What is that?"

I was confused for a moment until I looked down and saw the mark showing. I immediately felt nauseous. Taking in his tensed form, obviously ready for an attack, I stood straighter cautiously. "It's not what it looks like . . ."

I was just glad he hadn't touched it by grabbing it or something. It burned like flames whenever a Jedi touched it. I tried to cover it back up, but I knew the damage had been done.

His hand tightened on the balcony. "You lied to me!"

"No, I didn't Anakin, I swear!" My voice cracked and tears glistened in my eyes. "I can't help my past mistakes any more then you can help yours."

Some tears flowed over and I turned away, trying to control myself, a hand over my mouth to stifle sobs. "I'm not . . . I am a Jedi. I really am. I'm not proud of myself in the least of my mistake, but I am not a Sith." I whipped tears from my eyes. "That was a mistake I will never make ever again in my life . . ."

I kept my back to him, not wanting him to see me cry as I hugged myself tightly.

He breathed in. "How can I trust that? For all I know that little plot of yours is going to be the main reason I 'fail.'"

I wasn't listening. I shook my head, still silently crying as I slid to the ground, leaning my back against the railings. I hugged my knees to my chest, horrible things I'd done under Vader's orders flashing in my head. Including the screams of people I'd cut down in cold blood. I shook my head, whipping my eyes furiously to get rid of the tears as I tried to dispel the memories. I took deep, calming breaths. I hated breaking down in front of him, even if it ended up proving my innocence. I buried my head in my arms, crying softly.

He glanced at her, his eyes still held fire, but as he stood there he was reminded of how he didn't trust people who were always innocent, but he always misinterpreted their information and misread them. The last thing he wanted was to push this woman away. She did hold his future in her hands. How could she be evil? If she cared enough about his future how could she be? He then calmed and knelt beside her, a hand on her shoulder. "Desaray . . ."

I sucked in a sharp breath and gave a cry of pain. "Don't touch it." I gasped. We looked down and saw the mark was glowing red. I clenched a hand over the mark for a moment, holding my breath. When the pain passed I let the air whoosh out. Then, once it was covered again, allowed Anakin's comforting arm. "I'm sorry. For being weak . . . I shouldn't have broken like that," I said pathetically.

He smiled shaking his head. "You had every right . . ." he replied. "I misread it, I assumed."

I sniffled, taking another shaky breath. "I . . . was a Sith . . . once . . . apprenticed to Darth Vader . . ." I looked away. "Broke Obi-Wan's heart when I turned," I said quietly.

I drew my legs closer to myself. "I did a lot of horrible things I'm not proud of. Things that haunt me to this day." I took a few deep breaths. "But I came back from that side. Not without a souvenir, obviously."

I whipped my eyes, avoiding his gaze. "I was once. But I will never go back. I can't go through that again," I said with a shaky breath.

He breathed in. "It's alright . . . you won't have to," he explained gently.

I laughed bitterly, my voice distorted from my crying. "Well, you've officially learned one of my secrets. Not at all how I wanted you to find that out . . ." My shoulders drooped. Absentmindedly I traced my Sith Lightning scars.

He smiled. "I as bound to find out sometime," he said gently.

"I would've preferred later . . ." I said weakly. I put a hand on the balcony and lifted myself back up, setting against the balcony and staring out at the city. My Sith Lightning scars glistened, as did the scars from Vader's light saber, the one across my abdomen seeming to glow red.

He shrugged. "Desaray, you know that I'm going to do something . . . but if you didn't come from another time with a hundred different scars and battle wounds I probably would have though the same thing . . ." he explained. "It's just something I do."

I hung my head and brushed the hair from my face. "I'm sorry I keep so many secrets from you. If it makes you feel better you just opened the door to a new collection of answers," I said, letting the cool breeze calm me.

He smiled. "I'll find out later, but at this point we both need sleep: its late, and you need to be ready to meet The Council tomorrow," he said, trying to sound like a teacher.

I sighed and looked at him. "Wanna know a secret? I'm improvising most of this. I have a general idea of a plan, but the rest: completely off the top of my head. I have no idea what I'm going to tell them," I said, shifting my gaze from the city to Anakin.

He shrugged. "Better than something drawn and thought out . . ." he said.

"And Anakin?" I said. When I had his attention, I shifted with my feet. "I'd start prepping yourself. Tomorrows going to be your first rough day . . ."

He breathed. "Thanks for the warning," he said gently.

I nodded. "I'll help as much as I can. This part of the war . . . it's more of a mentality war then physical. Mind games, planting seeds of doubt, causing doubt that makes you suspicious of those you should actually trust . . ." I looked at him, doing my best to keep my eyes open and pure to have a piercing effect. "Palpatine isn't going to be overly fond of me. He'll probably try to convince you to leave me behind, or that I'm untrustworthy."

I held his gaze. "Don't get confused on who's enemy and who's friend. It's going to be very easy for the lines to be blurred." I bit my lip. "As sneaky and deceitful or whatever you find this will sound: I'd feel comfortable if I knew what people are telling you, so I can help you sort the deceit from the honesty."

He nodded and smiled. "Alright."

I sighed. "Go on back to Padme . . . she's probably still worried about you . . . I'll be alright . . . just a few more moments to gather myself and I'll be headed to bed."

Anakin nodded. "Goodnight Desaray," he breathed then walked over to his room where Padme lay asleep.

I looked up at the sky with a shake of my head. "Oh, what are we going to do?"


	5. Chapter 5: The Council

**_(Please Review. I'm eager for feedback!)_**

* * *

I sat at the desk, sewing up my Jedi robe. I'd done the shirt last night before I went to bed so I could wear it in the morning. Now I had the shirt and pants hanging loose on me as I stitched the rip in the back of the robe. I only had this one pair of Jedi clothes; I had to make it last.

Anakin walked in, a small smile on his face. "What're you up to?"

I held up the robe a little. "Fixing the tears in my only pair of Jedi clothes. I've just got to sow this one up and I'll be done."

Anakin breathed and looked at her, "Well when you're done we have to go."

I nodded. "Yes, yes, I know. That's why I'm trying to hurry, though it's hard to do this fast and still do good enough of a job that it's unnoticeable. Though I'm almost done, relax."

He chuckled. "Alright . . ."

I continued to stich the robes. "I have no idea how many times I've had to do this. Luke was the smart one: all he wears is a simply black shirt and pants he can move easily in and his light saber at his side. I had to go for the full blown outfit," I snickered.

He sighed impatiently and leaned against the door

I rolled my eyes. "I know you're eager to get to The Council with that new appointment of yours, but trust me, you can take your time," I finished stitching the rip up and started tidying myself up so I didn't look like a bum, making my outfit pristine and nice before I put on the robe.

He smiled. "I know, I'm just waiting." Chuckling, he glanced at her.

I smiled softly, pulling my hair up and walking toward him. "Alright, we can go now," I sighed. "Force, I have no idea what I'm going to say. It was hard enough to convince you I was telling the truth, now I've got to convince the entire Council. And I'm on restrictions of what I can tell them," I said with a sigh.

He nodded. "I understand, but why don't you tell them kind of what you told me just a little more or less," he suggested.

"I'll have to leave out the part that you're a key person in all of it. I've got my reasons for that. And don't judge me if you hear me tell a lie or two to hide that. But I'm more concerned about convincing them I'm telling the truth," I said as we got in the speeder.

Nodding, he got on as well. "I won't, I know it's to protect."

"So what did the Chancellor tell you?" I asked vaguely.

"He explained that The Council shouldn't be trusted, that they were greedy, filled with power," he explained.

I snorted and quickly blushed. "Sorry," I mumbled. "The war has made a lot of the usual lines blurred, but they're not corrupt. And I can see how suspicion could translate as greed of power to outward politicians worried about power themselves. The Council knows something's up, they just aren't sure what, hence their recent caution and suspicion . . . some of which is going to be demonstrated at this meeting," I explained the best I could. My lips twitched toward a smile. It was fun to counter Palpatine's work.

He looked at her, a little bit of amusement twitching into his smile.

I realized he was staring and blushed a little. "As much as I don't like politics, I made sure I was very fluent in the area. Most of its word and mind games to influence people into your way of thinking. Hence why I learned it: so I could identify and counter anyone playing mind games," I said lightly.

He smiled, amused by her skill. "That's interesting."

"It's needed," I said. "Like I said earlier, everything going on right now, it's mostly mentality, trying to twist peoples way of thinking, using suggestion to pit people against each other . . ." I shook my head. "One great big mess really."

"I can see that," he said gently then watched as the building grew nearer.

I looked at him closely for a minute, thinking of what I wanted to ask first. "So, do you still have all those questions for me or are they going to sit in a corner collecting dust? All you've really learned about me is a few random, basic facts and my childhood before Obi-Wan found me."

"Well, is there another you in this time period if you're here?" He asked, seeing if that sounded right.

"Not yet . . ." I said gently. "I was born a little after . . . well . . . what I came to stop."

"I see," he said with a nod.

I sighed before I looked back up at him. "You know you don't have to retain some of the questions you have cause you think it's insensitive or rude or whatever. If you have questions don't hesitate to ask, I'll answer."

He thought for a minute. "How did you know where and when to find me?" he asked curiously.

"Well, as weird as this is going to sound . . . you told me." I moved to explain the best I could. "I don't know exactly how it works cause they hadn't taught us yet. But when Master Jinn died, he'd found a way to join with The Force, and appear in spiritual form and communicate with those that are trained in The Force. He told Yoda how, who in turn told Obi-Wan. I don't know how or when you learned it, but you did. I spent long periods of time with all three of you being taught what happened at this time so that I would be ready and prepared for whatever moment I landed in. I saw the battle happening above the city and knew what was happening, so I came."

I chuckled. "So whenever you're worried about whether I'm here for the right reasons or know what's best for you, just remember I was kinda sent here by you and trained and taught by you so that I could come here and help, save, and protect you."

He nodded. "That makes a lot of sense."

"Really? I thought it might get a little confusing at some point . . ." I chuckled. "Anything else?" I asked curiously.

Anakin shook his head. "Nothing as of now," he said, nodding to the building.

I sighed, shaking my head a bit. "Alright then . . . have you though any on what I said about coming clean to Obi-Wan? He's going to be dispatched on a mission to Utapah soon, and you two won't see each other for . . . well it was a few decades in my time . . ." I didn't know how to fully explain without letting slip the fact I was trying to protect him from.

He nodded. "I've thought about it."

"And . . ? Before you give a final answer, I'm going to put it out there: he truly does care. Thinks of you as his brother. And he supports and defends you whenever you're not there in The Council. He speaks very highly about you too. You should give him more credit," I said gently.

He smiled a bit. "He may not think of me so highly after he finds out I'm married to Padme."

"He's going to find out eventually. He's not stupid Anakin, and he knows you. And even though you don't want to admit it, you are going to need his help. He'll be upset when he first hears it, yes, but I'm sure he will help . . ." I sighed. "And it might make my job easier at the same time," I mumbled under my breath. _I would like to have Obi-Wan to help me keep Anakin from going to the Dark Side later_, I thought to myself.

"But I don't need Obi-Wan's help," he replied gently.

I sighed, sadness clenching in my gut as I looked out the window. I thought of what Anakin had showed me before I left: his memories of everything that happened.

* * *

**_"I hate you!" Anakin screamed at Obi-Wan._**

**_"You were my brother Anakin! I loved you!" Obi-Wan replied._**

* * *

I blinked a tear away at the memory and took a steadying breath. "If only you knew . . ." I whispered under my breath sorrowfully.

Anakin sighed. "Did you witness what happened or was it told to you?"

"Showed me the memories. It was like I was there but I wasn't . . . he—you—told me how to share those memories with you but . . . only as a last choice thing . . ." I said quietly.

He nodded. "So you weren't really there, you just saw them."

"It was like I was there. It was very, _very_ real. I could feel the heat of Mustafar, the breeze that night here on Coruscant . . . the smoke from the Jedi Temple really did get me coughing . . . and the emotions came with the memories, so I felt what you felt as well," I said, hesitating for a second while I wondered if I'd said too much.

He looked at her, confused for a moment, but he didn't argue with her. "Alright . . ."

I sighed. "I'll explain eventually. Like I said earlier, I don't want to just dump it all on you at once, that would be . . . well, not only stupid, but catastrophic," I said with a humorless laugh at the end.

"I understand."

"I need to talk to him today after the meeting, now that I think about it . . ." I mumbled under my breath.

He breathed and looked at her. "Alright."

I glanced at him. "Don't worry, I won't tell him since you don't want to," I said quietly as we landed the speeder. I saw Obi-Wan approaching and leaned over to him. "Just think about it, alright? And in this meeting . . . try not to lose your temper."

He looked at her. "Did I do that?" he asked.

"Just a little, yeah," I said in a voice that implied he lost his temper more than just a little in front of the entire Council.

He smiled. "I'll try to keep my temper," he said in an almost business-like tone.

I shrugged. "Oh, I won't judge if you do, I'm just giving you a heads up on this meeting." I cut off as Obi-Wan reached us and smiled, bowing a little. "Master Kenobi. It's nice to see you again."

"Desaray . . ." he said gently and bowed slightly.

I straightened up and looked between the two. "Shall we get going then?" I asked them.

Obi-Wan nodded and began to walk, Anakin close to both of them.

The closer we got, the more I fidgeted, my nerves getting the best of me. I did my best to use the fact Anakin and Obi-Wan were by my side to calm myself, though when I thought of the fact I would have to stand alone before The Council I got nervous again.

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, his eyes focused but as he looked at him he began to wonder why he hadn't told him before.

I noticed Anakin sneaking glances at Obi-Wan and did my best not to smirk. I hadn't intended to use the power of suggestion on him, but it seemed I'd had that effect.

We reached The Council Room doors and I had half a mind to bolt, make a run for it. My breath caught in my throat and my heartbeat picked up speed.

Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Go ahead."

I had to bite back a smart-aleck reply of 'easy for you to say!' and instead let the comforting feeling of my old Master's hand on my shoulder give me the courage to go through the door.

I had to keep my emotions in check. It was really hard to see all these Jedi Masters sitting in a circle in the room and realize that almost all of them would die if I didn't succeed.

Obi-Wan leaned over and whispered, "They'll get to you last," before he went over and took his seat. I stayed in the doorway as Anakin went to the center of the room, facing Master Windu and Master Yoda. I had to suppress a smile as my eyes fell upon my second Jedi Master. The memory of Luke hiking and running through the swamp with Yoda on his back while I followed almost made me laugh, but as Anakin's part of the meeting began I immediately sobered, focusing on what was unfolding in front of me. As Anakin bowed, Master Yoda spoke up.

"Allow this appointment lightly, The Council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine," said Yoda gravely.

"I understand," Anakin told him.

"You are on this council," Master Windu informed Anakin. "But we do not grant you the rank of Master."

I braced myself for Anakin's reaction. He'd been sure that since Palpatine had put him on The Council he would automatically become a Master. It didn't help that he needed to be a Master to access the holocrons he wanted to look at to find a way to save Padme. Obi-Wan and I glanced at each other from across the room.

Anakin breathed in, hoping his anger wouldn't get the better of him. "What?" his eyes fell on Obi-Wan, who didn't meet his eyes, and his temper sparked. "How could you do this? This isn't fair! How can you be on The Council, and not be a Master?" he said angrily.

I kept my gaze trained on Anakin as The Council looked at each other at his continuing outburst. He looked over at me. "This is out—"

I raised my eyebrows at him, making an exaggerated breath in and out. 'Calm . . .' I tried to say with my eyes.

Anakin took a deep breath. "Forgive me Master."

"Take a _seat,_ young Skywalker." Windu ordered.

Anakin obeyed and quietly took a seat.

As The Council began to discuss matters of the war, the gazed that had lingered on Anakin slowly diverted to the conversation, including Obi-Wan's disappointed gaze.

I raised an eyebrow at Anakin, a silent way to ask if he was alright. When he nodded, I looked at Obi-Wan, who was watching us curiously. I dropped my eyes and waited. Finally, after Yoda stated he would go to Kashyyyk to reinforce the Wookies, I heard a statement aimed for me.

"Linger in the doorway, you need not. With us, stand you," Yoda said to me.

My heart jumped in my throat as I walked to the center of the room.

"Searched for a record of you; found none, we did."

"I know Master Yoda," I said quietly.

"You do?" asked Master Windu. "Then perhaps you can explain _why_?"

I took a deep breath. "Because technically . . . I haven't even been born yet," I let out the last bit as I exhaled.

Obi-Wan glanced at them and Windu's gaze hardened. "What do you mean?"

I sighed, trying to pick the right words. "I'm . . . not from this time." I cleared my throat, drawing up what confidence still remained in me. I was about to tell them I was their only hope for survival; I at least had to show I wasn't weak. "I was sent here, by Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, and Anakin to stop the Jedi Order from being wiped out. There was only two Jedi in existence to choose to send back and I was the one chosen."

Hearing myself say it out loud, I wasn't sure if I believed it myself. However, I held Yoda's gaze, knowing he would sense the truth and the sincerity of what I said.

Windu's eyes then fell on Obi-Wan's and back to her. "How do we know you're telling us the truth?"

I chuckled softly. "That question again . . ." I chewed on my lip, unsure of what to say. My restrictions were making this very, _very_ hard. "I know that it's hard to believe but I am. I know you can sense it. It's really hard to believe, and I'm still trying to wrap my head around it myself, but the fact is that it's the truth, and I'm here now, and I've only got one shot at this," I said.

Windu tilted his head slightly. "What do you mean one shot?"

"When Luke and I found the time jump, we found out that only one person can go back in time, once, and that there's no way back. So we had a long meeting and it was decided I'd be sent back to this point in time to stop everything from happening," I tried to explain.

Windu glanced at Obi-Wan.

"And you believe her?" he asked.

Anakin gave a slight nod. "Yes, I do . . . I can sense she is telling me the truth."

_I also gave you obvious undeniable proof_, I thought to myself. I clasped my hands behind my back, trying to control my nerves as I watched them, listening as they discussed the validity of what I'd said. My stomach did flops. I knew once they decided if they believed me or not they would start to drill me. Questions like who Luke was, who my Master was, and questions I couldn't answer, like who Sidious was, what had happened that I was trying to change. I'd have to lay it out early that I was told by our time's version of a council that I couldn't say a lot of what happened and that it was best to act as quietly and unnoticeable as possible.

Just then Yoda spoke. "Heard enough, we have. Believe you, I do."

I let loose a long breath, relieved. I was surprised I didn't collapse from the overwhelming feeling of relief that crashed over me. They believed me. I could officially carry out my mission without worrying about the Jedi mistaking me for an enemy. "Thank you Master Yoda," I said, bowing again.

"Save us all you will, save us all you must," he stated.

"May The Force be with us all," Master Windu said, dismissing us.


	6. Chapter 6: Words With A Future Dictator

**_(Please Review. I'm eager for feedback!)_**

* * *

I was the first person to leave the room, and I waited outside the door until Anakin and Obi-Wan reached me. Anakin, as expected, was still fuming about his rejection.

Obi-Wan tried not to smirk. "So what was it you needed to talk to me about?" he asked Desaray.

I shifted my fee a little before we started walking. "Well first of all even though you haven't yet. I want to thank you for your training. You were my Master before Yoda. Second . . . I want to be as honest as possible with you. I'm under strict rules not to tell The Council as a whole about the details of what I'm trying to prevent. But you and Anakin are my exceptions," I started to explain. The conversation I was having with Obi-Wan was giving Anakin time to cool down, though I knew he would still have some choice words about the entire situation once we finished.

He smiled. "Glad I could be of service," he said gently.

Anakin grumbled. "It's outrageous how they won't let me be a Master . . ."

I nodded at Obi-Wan's statement, gazing at my old Master before everything had happened. He was young, full of life, and had an easy, lighthearted air about him and even some laugh lines. My heart dropped a little. I couldn't fail either of these two. Anakin or Obi-Wan.

I turned to Anakin. "They have their reasons Anakin," I said gently. "I know why you feel you need to be one, but it's something that comes with time, patience, and their complete trust."

"What are their reasons?" he asked.

I glanced at Obi-Wan and moved closer to Anakin. "Well first of all, they're aware that there's conflict going on inside you, and they're waiting for that to be settled. Then there's your temper, which they're waiting for you to gain control of. And some of them don't entirely trust you yet. Just be patient Anakin, and you will get the spot in time. Besides, they've been aware that there's a plot against the Jedi, and they don't feel comfortable with promotions right now. Just wait until this all blows over, and I'm sure in time you'll be made a Master," I said quietly, a hand on his shoulder

Anakin rolled his eyes. "It's still not fair."

I laughed a little softly. "Yes, I know, I can see your point of view. Just please . . . try not to let it get to you. Just because they haven't made you a Master yet doesn't mean they don't appreciate your talents," I said, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

He sighed then glanced at Obi-Wan

"Maybe she's right Anakin," Obi-Wan stated. Anakin took in a breath then shrugged.

I smiled at him. "It'll be alright okay? Now come on . . ." I said with a smile. We walked a few steps further when a droid stopped in front of us. I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"Chancellor Palpatine has requested a meeting with Jedi Desaray," it stated.

I frowned, uncomfortable, but nodded. "Alright then. I'll be there soon."

He left and I glanced at Anakin. "Want to show me where I'm going?"

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin and grabbed his arm. "Anakin, before you go I need for you to do something."

Anakin turned gently to him. "Yes?"

"I know this may be hard but we need you to report Palpatine's doings . . ."

I watched the exchange with an expert eye. Anakin wasn't going to be too happy with the news. I paused, listening quietly.

Anakin's eyes widened. "Why do you ask this of me?" he asked.

"Because we have become suspicious," Obi-Wan said.

I sensed the flare in Anakin's temper again, watching the muscle in his jaw twitch as I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Anakin . . ."

I didn't think it'd help his temper any, but maybe it'd get him to let it go long enough for us to be on our way so I could talk to him some more.

He shook his head, trying to keep calm. He said nothing and turned to her. "Fine . . ."

"We'll have to talk more later," I said to Obi-Wan as Anakin walked ahead, not waiting. I shook my head. "I'm glad they sent me. Anakin's so stubborn I don't think Luke would've known how to handle him."

"Luke?" he asked gently, seeming confused as to who she was referring to.

"The other Jedi in my time . . . also your Padawan," I said evasively, not wanting to say his last name.

Obi-Wan nodded then looked at Anakin and smiled a bit. "You may want to catch up with him."

I nodded and bowed. "I'll have to talk to you more later Master Kenobi."

With that I hurried after Anakin, who was walking briskly at a fast pace. "I'd ask if you're alright, but I know you're not," I told him, matching his pace with ease. "I said it wasn't going to be a pleasant meeting . . . and I did tell you last night it would be a rough day . . ."

He nodded. "But I didn't expect this."

I shook my head. "Oh there's plenty more surprises coming your way. Compared to those, this was nothing," I said matter-of-fact like. I sighed and moved to a different subject. "So, I saw you were sneaking glances at Obi-Wan before the meeting."

"I'll tell him tonight," he explained gently.

I looked at him, a smile staring to grow on my face. "Really? You will?" I asked, daring to be hopeful.

"Yes," he stated.

"Good, one less thing to worry about," I said, only half joking as we reached the speeder. I rubbed the back of my neck. "I have the feeling this meeting is going to be more of a confrontation," I mumbled. I more than felt it would, I knew it would: Sidious was going to size up his enemy, find out what he was dealing with. I started debating whether I wanted to take a risk and show I was a very big threat or keep myself a mystery. Feeling a desire to frustrate him further, I settled on a median of both.

He breathed. "Well, he'll want to meet you."

I had to backtrack, reminding myself Anakin wasn't on the same page as me about Palpatine. "Yes, I know." I looked out over the city while we drove, thinking of how Anakin was already showing some dark side direction changing, which bothered me. I decided to brush on the topic. "Anakin . . . what would you be willing to do for Padme?" I asked gently.

"Anything, everything," he told her.

"And what would you sacrifice for her?" I asked even quieter.

"My life," he said. "Why do you ask?"

I was silent for a long stretch of time, long enough that Anakin glanced back at me a few time to make sure I was alright. "Be careful that no one uses that against you . . ." I finally said in barely a whisper.

He sighed gently. "So did you know Palpatine then?"

I stiffened at the question, my brand aching, the Sith Lightning scars over my entire body sparking, as well as his disturbing voice falling on my ears, cackling in delight at my agony as he tried to torture Obi-Wan's location out of me. I hid my eyes, looking down so he wouldn't see what was happening in them as I fought back the hate that swelled at the memory. "Yes, I knew him very well."

I did my best to keep my voice neutral. I glanced at my eyes at my reflection in the glass: they swirled, white light and yellow taint evenly, showing I had both forces balanced in me. I shot my eyes back down, taking calming breaths until I was sure I was back in control and my eyes were back to their jem-like blue and green swirl.

He landed and looked at her. "Ready?"

I took one last calming breath. "Yeah, I guess so . . ." _Into the beasts den I go_, I thought grimly as Anakin navigated me through the halls.

When the two of us came into Palpatine's office, he seemed a little surprised to see Anakin, but shrugged it off. "Anakin. I didn't expect you to tag along . . ."

Anakin smiled. "I was coming to speak with you . . ."

Palpatine gave him a smile. "Well then, I guess we can all have a nice conversation. You can tell me all about your upgrade to Master. I know you've been waiting a long time for that promotion." Said Palpatine fluidly as he motioned us to sit at a table. I wasn't ashamed to give him a quick, sharp look. I was witnessing Palpatine's slow work to turn Anakin, and since I was powerless to do much in this instance, it sickened me. More so than the thought of having evening conversations with the monster that was Darth Sidious. I struggled to keep my emotions in check.

"I didn't become a Master." Anakin said gently as he sat down, keeping his anger in check.

I had to suppress a smirk. _Good boy_, I thought. Palpatine put on a disappointed face as he sat down at the table. "Oh . . . that's a . . . disappointment. I must say, this slight makes me question The Council. Surely they recognize your talent and skill is beyond that of some of their own?" he said.

I wasn't going to let that one slide, and I cut in. "It's not that The Council aren't appreciative of Anakin, it's just that there's a few points they want him to work on before they make him a Master," I said, meeting his eyes. It was strange not seeing them bright yellow.

Palpatine's gaze locked on me, noting that I hadn't taken my seat yet. "Desaray, I believe it is? I have to say, after your display at my rescue, I've been most curious to meet you. I must say it must have taken some immense power to protect Master Kenobi like you did and battle a Sith Lord at the same time," Palpatine said, already prodding at me.

I kept my composure and gaze even. "Nothing training and discipline can't achieve," I said evenly, holding his gaze. He retained his smile but his eyes glinted dangerously. _Let the game begin_, I thought to myself.

Anakin smiled slightly. "I understand . . . like my young Padawan said, I have key points of my life to work on . . ."

I sat down before Palpatine could comment on the fact I hadn't sat yet. His gaze was following my movements and I was sure he was feeling my Force Signature as I was feeling his. I tried to shield my Force balance in my Signature, and I knew I'd have to make the best of it if he discovered it.

Palpatine put on a surprised face. "A Padawan? With that much power? Surely she's going to be knighted soon."

I nodded. "I will be."

Palpatine shrugged off his annoyance at me cutting in for the second time and turned to Anakin. "Now Anakin, what did you want to talk to me about?"

I shrugged off my robe, sitting on the seat a little straighter, keeping myself as calm as possible so my dark side wouldn't show that much.

Anakin smiled. "I've been assigned . . ." he said, glancing at Desaray.

I raised my eyebrows to show I didn't plan on interrupting at this point, a small smile on my face. Palpatine took note of it.

"Ah, so what is your assignment now?"

"I've been assigned to protect you," he said.

"Oh, I see," Palpatine said. "I guess that will give us plenty of time to talk." He flashed a smile before he turned his attention back to me. "So, Desaray . . . is there a last name to that?" he asked.

"Surefire," I told him.

He nodded. "It's a nice, strong name. Where do you come from?"

"Tatooine."

Surprise flashed across his face. "The same place as Anakin, I see. If you don't mind me asking: were you a slave child as well?"

"No, I wasn't. I came from a free family. Master Yoda found me there and took me here to train. I just recently came under Anakin's charge when my Master was shot down in a previous battle," I lied fluidly, holding Palpatine's gaze and not meeting Anakin's. All of that had been a pure lie, with not an ounce of truth.

Anakin glanced at her and smiled. "She's grown quite a bit since then."

"I'd say so . . ." Palpatine said. "Tell me Desaray, have you ever looked into politics?"

I smiled sweetly. "I like to say I'm rather fluent in politics."

Palpatine nodded. "Do you find it a shame how in today's current world there are many politicians claiming to be working for the benefit of all people everywhere, when they're only looking after their own or themselves?"

"I find it a shame in any point of time when any politician twits the words or actions of others to gain power for themselves, all the while putting the blame on someone else. It's terrible how people will believe them until it's too late and a dictatorship has been set up and democracy is out the window," I said. The look in his eyes told me he knew I knew I was talking about him. However, he didn't say anything.

Anakin glanced back and forth, seeming confused.

Palpatine held his smile. "In my belief, if it works for the better of the people, then use it."

I nodded. "But while it may work for the better at first glance in the big picture, when you get down to it, it's worse. The people lose their basic rights, gangs take control on smaller scales, crime increases instead of decreases, and the dictatorship is a rule by terror," I said.

"It's better than collapse of the entire government," Palpatine said.

"Yes and no. There's a difference between a dictatorship with a good ruler that still retains basic rights, and a dictatorship that overthrows a government with careful planning led by a man hungry for power." I said wisely, still holding his gaze.

"So how would one keep that dictatorship from happening, in your opinion?" Palpatine asked, a light of challenge in his eyes.

"Usually plans that have been in careful, painstaking progress for years has a loophole, which is usually one thing, one event . . . or one person," I said. It was officially out there. I'd pretty much said 'I know who you are and I will stop you.'

Anakin glanced at him, then at her, trying to follow the conversation and failing.

Palpatine shifted a little in his seat. "Well the, how would you say that you can tell the difference between those two types of dictators?" he asked.

"Well first of all, how did they gain their power? Was it a quick and sudden rise, where they slowly take out their competition and make others their pawns in their scheme, working off other peoples fear and weakness to pit them against those that are actually in the right? Did they take their power by force and violence in the end, wiping out their competition?"

Palpatine eyed me in silence for a while. Now it was out there I knew his plan. "Why are we talking of such . . . grim prospects?" Palpatine said. "I'm sure that if one was aware of such a plot in our government system, that they would report it immediately to the right . . . authority."

"If it was the wise choice. You never know, it could be wiser to bide one's time and wait for the right moment," I said.

Palpatine's jaw clenched for a second, but he turned to Anakin with an open smile as if nothing was wrong. "Your Padawan is very outspoken Anakin."

Anakin smiled. "I let her speak her mind, but I notice she has quite a mouth," he said as if scolding her, but really he was impressed, and slightly amused.

I smirked as Palpatine and I stared each other down. He'd just labeled me as a major threat: here I was, a Jedi close to his key piece for he plan, fully aware of his plan and how to devastate it, and obviously powerful. It made me both proud and smug. I sat back, done provoking Palpatine for the day.

"Well, I think this has been an interesting conversation, but I believe we are all busy and have things to do," Palpatine said, standing from his seat. His gaze never left me.

Anakin nodded. "I must speak with Obi-Wan; he wanted to speak about knighting Desaray."

We both moved to leave, and I was halfway out the door when Palpatine called, "Anakin, a word? Alone, perhaps?"

I froze in the doorway. That couldn't be good at all. However, I kept my composure as best I could.

Anakin turned to Desaray and placed a hand on her shoulder, then walked off with Palpatine. "Of course."

"Anakin . . ." he started. "I don't know if you could feel it while we talked, but there's a certain . . . air around your Padawan that makes me uncomfortable," he said seriously.

"I'm sorry she makes you feel that way," Anakin said with sincerity.

Palpatine was quiet a little longer. "Anakin, I feel there is something . . . off, about what I felt at the table, something about her that caused my unease. Perhaps you would find more than me if you used your Jedi senses, perhaps not. But hear this first: sometimes, people will say that they are with you. Then, once you trust them, they will lie in wait for the perfect moment to strike you down." Palpatine sighed, putting his hands on Anakin's shoulders. "I care about you Anakin, and I would hate to see something like that happen to you.

Anakin smiled. "With all due respect, I trust my Padawan as well, she's got great power . . . I trust that she'll be one of the legends . . . I know how much you care, but I still have a duty to my Padawan," he said gently.

Palpatine frowned. "Be careful though Anakin. What I felt . . . it felt dark." He sat down. "I understand why you would feel that way. Just be careful where you put your trust, Anakin."

* * *

Outside, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, and I shifted uneasily.

* * *

"I will be," he said as he left.

"What was that in there?" he asked Desaray, suspicious.

I glanced at him as we started walking. "I said I knew him, I never said we got along . . ."

He rolled his eyes. "You made him uncomfortable."

_Good_, I thought to myself. "What did he say?" I asked, tactically stepping around the statement. I felt comfortable again, and I let go of the strict control of my emotions that were keeping the Dark Side of me under wraps. Taking a breath, I went back to the delicate balance that was normally inside me.

Anakin sighed. "He told me you have dark power, and a lot of it."

I froze, hand on the speeder. I turned to him, leaning against it, eyebrows raised. So Palpatine was going to play dirty, huh? I shook my head, glancing at the speeders coming in and out of the landing zone. I was silent for a moment, thinking. "Yeah . . . I think it's time for another talk," I mumbled, getting in the speeder.

Anakin breathed. "Is it true?"


	7. Chapter 7: Coming Clean

**_(Please Review. I'm eager for feedback!)_**

* * *

"Yes and no," I said. "It's difficult to explain . . . for as long as I've been alive I've had a delicate balance of the Light and Dark Side of the Force in me. I hardly ever use the Dark Side though, I've only used it to deflect Dark Side attacks and during my time as a Sith . . ." I said gently.

He nodded. "Alright . . . I get that."

I let out a relieved breath. "So yes, it's there: but that doesn't mean I'm a bad person . . ." I let the silence hang for a second. "See, this is why I want you to ask questions; so this stuff isn't just sprung on you."

"I'm glad I know this now though," he said.

"Yeah, I am too . . ." I said. "That little perk comes with a side effect. So if you ever look at me and my eyes are doing weird things, don't panic, I'm fine."

He glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

I thought of how to explain it. "Well . . . you know how Sith's have the yellow taint that show in their eyes? My eyes, when I hit an emotional extreme or I'm focusing all of my power, are half that yellow taint and half white light . . . it's kind of cool and kind of freaky at the same time . . ." I said shyly.

"Ah," he said gently.

"Yeah . . ." I said gently. "So before we see Obi-Wan is there anything else you'd like to know about, any curiosities you need settled or questions to ask?"

"Why do you not get along with Palpatine?" he asked.

I groaned. Of course it would be the question I couldn't answer. "Well . . . we didn't see eye to eye on things . . . that's the most I can say at this point . . ." I said, tracing one of the lightning scars again.

He chuckled, biting back one of his smart-aleck comments and smiled.

I shook my head. "Why do you keep asking all the questions I can't answer and none a normal person would ask?" I laughed.

"Because I try to see if you'll tell me . . ." he said seriously.

"I will in time. However, there are some things I can't tell you that you have to find out on your own. For example . . ." I hesitated, not sure if I wanted to say it. "I know exactly who Sidious is, but I can't tell a soul who he is. His reveal has to happen the way it did originally or I'll cause more harm than good."

He nodded. "Alright."

I sighed. "Anything else? I know you never asked your questions about my scars. You said you would another time, but you never did," I said.

"I'll ask when we're not on a speeder . . ." he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

I raised my eyebrows with a small smile. "Alright then. I guess I'll just hush up until we get back to the apartment then . . ."

Anakin nodded slowly. "Obi-Wan is still coming to see us . . ."

"Yes, I know. I'm pretty happy about it, remember?" I said with a small smile.

He breathed. "I'm nervous."

I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "He wanted to help you in my time with all the chaos that was going on then, he'll be willing to help now before the chaos erupts."

His smile faltered. "Here's a question . . . where was I?" he asked.

"Everywhere really . . . it was Palpatine's office, then the Jedi Council room, then Palpatine's again, then the Jedi Temple, then to Padme . . . then to Mustafar . . ." I trailed off there.

"Mustafar?" he asked.

"Yes, Mustafar," I said.

He breathed. "Alright, I'll leave it at that . . ."

"Yeah that's as much as I can say right now. . ." I said quietly.

As they landed Obi-Wan was speaking with Padme. Anakin only gulped.

I put a strong, steady arm on Anakin's shoulder as we walked inside. "You'll be fine, alright? Take a few breaths . . . I'm right behind you, and you know Padme's with you . . ."

Obi-Wan smiled as he saw us coming in. He was sitting on the couch across from Padme in the living room. "Hello Desaray . . ."

Anakin smiled. "Padme."

"Obi-Wan," I said with a smile. I raised my eyebrows at Anakin as if to say 'shall we?'

While the others got settled I stood standing. It was more comfortable to me. I took my position next to Anakin, who sat beside Padme. "So . . ." I said, breaking the ice.

Anakin sighed. "So . . ."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "What a way to start a conversation Anakin," he teased gently.

"I think he's stalling . . ." I said with a small smile, putting a steady hand on Anakin's shoulder as a way of encouragement.

Anakin sighed. "I wanted to talk to you about something serious . . ." he began as he looked at Padme.

Padme shifted in her seat and I wondered briefly if she was just as nervous as Anakin. "It's about something that happened after the three of us were captured by Dooku . . ." Padme said.

"Padme and I . . ." Anakin trailed off, glancing at Desaray, his heart beat accelerating. "We got married."

Padme twined her hand with Anakin as he said it, and I gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Which will explain many of his actions over the course of the war . . . and I know you were beginning to suspect anyway," I told Obi-Wan calmly.

"I see," he said gently. "What else is there?" he asked slowly.

"Padme . . . she's pregnant," Anakin told him.

Padme nodded. "We haven't been sure what we're going to do. We keep putting off talking about it . . ."

I silently observed them and then made eye contact with Obi-Wan. 'Premonitions' I mouthed, nodded at Anakin with a solemn look, who was distracted at the moment and didn't see.

Anakin sighed. "I've also been having dreams about this situation," he explained.

"Anakin, I'm not going to die in childbirth," Padme said firmly. I shared a glance with Obi-Wan, and didn't look at the pair.

"Well, what do these dreams consist of?" he asked gently, trying to figure this all out.

"Padme in childbirth, obviously, and she's pleading for Anakin to help her. There's a baby crying in the background . . ." I cut in. At Anakin's look, I simply said, "I meant it when I said you showed me everything before I came here."

Anakin looked at her, then at Padme and back to Obi-Wan, who seemed pensive.

"Told you it wouldn't be bad to tell him," I said quietly to Anakin, my hand still resting on his shoulder.

"I never said it would be bad, I was saying he'd be upset . . ." he whispered back.

"Well it's inevitable he will be a little that you broke the Jedi code, but overall he'll want to help his brother who finally let go of some of his pride and asked for his help," I said pointedly.

"I'm not upset at all in fact . . . I actually am proud that you came to me when you did . . ." he said through a smile.

I let out a long breath. "Well, there's one problem solved," I said, standing straight again. I figured everything was moving smooth enough I didn't need to supervise it.

Obi-Wan smiled. "What is it you wanted then?" he asked, glancing at Padme then to Anakin.

"Anakin, despite his pride, does need your help. He wants to find a way to save her just in case his dreams come true. However, he doesn't have the rank that would let him do as thorough of a search as he needs to," I explained again. I smiled a little. "Sorry I keep speaking for you," I told Anakin.

Anakin shrugged. "It's fine . . . you're doing a better job than I was."

I snickered. "Still, if it gets annoying, tell me and I'll stop," I said gently.

He simply shook his head in response.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm going to go change . . . give you guys some time to talk." With that I left to put the nightgown on again.

Anakin breathed. "Would you be able to help us?"

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. "I might be able to."

I slipped on the nightgown, pausing before I left the doorway. Obi-Wan and Padme still hadn't seen my scars, only Anakin had so far.

Obi-Wan smiled a slight bit and looked at her as she walked back into the room. "Well, Anakin, your Padawan is quite beautiful."

Anakin chuckled and turned to her, almost taken aback again by her. He smiled a bit then looked back at Padme. "She is."

I walked in, taking a seat. The sun was starting to set and it was getting late.

"I think I'm going to go check on C-3PO. He was supposed to do something for me and he still hasn't," Padme said, excusing herself and leaving the three of us alone.

Obi-Wan smiled. "So, anything else you needed to speak with me about?"

I sighed. "I probably need to fill you in on all the things I've told Anakin. That way you're not missing anything . . ."

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled. "Alright then."

I launched into the same explanation I had given Anakin about the world I came from, and what had happened, just as vague with the same descriptions and explanations as I had with Anakin, so that they were on exactly the same level of understanding. The only thing they weren't equal on was my personal story. That would be answered if Obi-Wan asked the questions, just like with Anakin. Finally I finished, settling back some and relaxing. I knew I'd just dropped a lot on him and asked him to keep it from the rest of The Council, but he understood why he had to keep it a secret after my explanation, better then Anakin had even.

Obi-Wan nodded slightly. "That makes sense . . ."

I nodded. "And I'm staying glued to Anakin's side because he's a key to everything going on. He'll be there for, well, practically everything," I explained. "And what I couldn't tell The Council was that I was sent by his son. Luke, the other Jedi I mentioned to you earlier that was also one of your Padawans? Anakin's his father."

Anakin glanced at her. "What?"

Obi-Wan chuckled.

I stared at him. "I said that several times. Were you not paying attention?"

"I guess not . . ." he said gently.

I let the silence hang for a second. "Well then I guess now you know. Hey, you've got a son!" I said, slightly teasing, laughing a little as I gently wacked his knee.

He chuckled. "Well I guess it's no _surprise_ what the baby is."

I smiled weakly. "Yeah . . ." I sighed and got up, looking out the window. I had to start thinking about when I was finally going to tell Anakin the truth about everything . . . I felt like the reason was becoming less about whether or not he was ready and more about whether or not I was ready.

Obi-Wan and Anakin glanced at each other. "Are you alright?"

I glanced back at them with a little sigh. "I'll be fine . . ."

Anakin got up and walked up to her placing a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

I rubbed my shoulders a little. "It's a lot of weight to hold on your shoulders to know everything that's going to happen . . . yet at the same time I'm just not ready to tell," I said with a sigh. I turned to him. "Distract me, please. A question, anything."

Obi-Wan smiled understandingly. "How did he show you everything?"

"A, um . . . Force Skill. He told me how to do it before I left so that I could show Anakin the memories if I had to . . ." I said, brushing the hair from my face.

Obi-Wan breathed. "That takes a lot of skill."

I nodded. "Reason five thousand why I was the one sent instead of Luke. Yes, he's Anakin's son, but my life parallels Anakin's to a creepy point, I'm stronger, and have more skill," I said with a shrug.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I bet Luke would have been a little rougher to handle anyway."

I shook my head. "No, I am. Luke is the poster boy for the Jedi," I said with a smile.

They both glanced at each other. "Mind telling us more if you can?"

I smirked, shaking my head. "Sure, why not? There's just little technical stuff here and there I have to leave out." I sat down on the arm of a chair. "I already told you Obi-Wan was our Master. By the time Obi-Wan came across Luke I'd finished my training. Luke came to Obi-Wan with R2 and C-3PO after he found them wandering the desert. It had a message from Princess Leia of Alderaan asking for Obi-Wan's help. Obi-Wan had been living on the planet under a false name and told Luke . . . most of the truth, save a few details here and there, and we went to go save Leia. Han Solo, a smuggler, gave us passage on his ship. On our way Obi-Wan started to teach Luke about the force. We were able to find Leia, who was being held captive by Darth Vader and tortured for information on the Rebel Alliance, who fought the Empire. It was during the time of her imprisonment that the planet of Alderaan was destroyed. Anyway, Obi-Wan went to do . . . something, I can't remember what now, while Han, Luke, Chewbacca, and I went to rescue Leia, with R2's help of course. C-3PO stayed on the ship. We accidentally raised the alarm, and we were all loading the ship when . . ." I trailed off, looking down at my hands for a moment. "Well, Luke and I saw Vader fighting Obi-Wan, but, ah . . ." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Obi-Wan died by Vader's hand before Luke even got past the starting phases of his training . . . both of us finished under Yoda's direction."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Sounds like a true Jedi."

I nodded. "He was a really good person . . ." I nudged Anakin. "You'd be proud to see him. Especially after he finished his training." I shook my head. "It was a shame when he had to face Vader earlier then he was ready . . ." I said quietly.

"I bet I would be proud," he said gently. "But what happened?"

I sighed. "Luke and I sensed that Han and Leia were in trouble, so we left for Cloud City in the middle of Luke's training to discover they'd been captured by Vader. I was able to rescue Leia and Luke went after Han. However Han had already been shipped off to Jabba the Hutt, and Luke fell into a trap set by Vader. I knew Luke was in danger but I was trying to protect Leia, Chewbacca, and Han's friend Lando, who got caught in the middle. When they got to the ship I tried to find Luke, but I wasn't quick enough to find him. He lost his hand to Vader, as well as the light saber he'd inherited from you. And instead of risking getting captured by Vader he jumped, got caught in an air duct, and ended up hanging from a thin pole thousands of feet above the ground at the bottom of the building with one hand. I got this," I traced the giant slash across my abdomen, "from Vader when I had a brief fight with I'm before I jumped after Luke. Leia was able to find us in Han's ship and got us both to a medical facility."

"Wow . . ." Both Obi-Wan and Anakin said in unison.

I gave a grim smirk. "Yeah . . . it wasn't a pleasant experience for either of us. But it wasn't the worst I've ever been though . . . and it wasn't the worst for Luke either, unfortunately . . ."

"What was one of the worst if that's one of the things you can tell me," Anakin asked.

I looked down for a second. "For me? The ones that can be seen all over me," I said, following the Sith lightning scars that crisscrossed all over me. "They're from being electrocuted with Sith Lightning multiple times over several hours. Vader was obsessed with hunting down Obi-Wan and he had Sidious do it to get me to spill. I didn't, so they kept going, and now I have these scars," I said quietly.

Anakin's eyes widened. "Most Siths are dangerous and ruthless, but I've never heard of a Sith doing _that_ . . ."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Hours of lightning? That must have been excruciating."

I shrugged. "Vader was ruthless normally, he was obsessed with finding Obi-Wan, and I was the only lead he'd had in years. Besides, I lived through it, and it's in the past . . . well," I paused. "My past anyway . . ." I looked at Anakin. "And that was right before . . . well . . ." I rubbed my shoulder, hoping he'd catch on. "It was a deal. _That_ so it would end since I wouldn't give them the information, and they admired my endurance . . ."

"So they stopped?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

I nodded reluctantly. "After I made a different deal. One that didn't give you away . . ."

"I see, I see," Anakin breathed. "So what was the deal?"

I sighed. "You're really gonna make me do this . . ." I grumbled, pulling up the sleeve of the nightgown so that the Sith Mark could be seen. "I became Vader's apprentice to protect Obi-Wan," I mumbled. "It was the worst period of my life and I was thankful when I came back to my senses and left, even if it got me tailed by assassins who inflicted more scars."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin for a moment, who spoke. "You sacrificed yourself . . ."

Obi-Wan's pursed smile soon twitched into a real one. "I was very grateful wasn't I?"

I smiled. "Whenever I finally came back? Yes."

He smiled at Anakin. "How about Luke?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "He finished his training with Yoda and became a Master before Yoda died—of natural causes this time—then went and rescued Han. We all went to the Rebel Base and all separated for our separate missions to defeat the Emperor: Han, Leia, and Chewbacca left to disable the space station's shield so that the Rebel Fleet could actually commence their attack, I infiltrated the space station to sabotage as much as possible and buy everyone time, and Luke surprised all of us by surrendering to Vader. Vader brought him before Sidious and Sidious taunted him, trying to get him to turn to the Dark Side. I got caught and brought before them myself at this time, but they were focused on Luke. He snapped a little and tried to attack Sidious but got caught in another fight with Vader. He kept refusing to fight him because his aggressive emotions kept getting roused. Then Vader threatened someone he loved, and he kinda lost it for a moment. Almost killed Vader, but he came to his senses and threw his light saber aside, refusing to join the Dark Side. Sidious realized he would make no progress and so he decided to kill Luke . . . the same way he'd used to torture me, except with no intent of keeping him alive . . ." I sighed. "Vader . . . stopped him, throwing Sidious into the space station's core and sacrificing himself in the process. Luke and I tried to carry him off the station, which was self-destructing, but he died literally right at the door . . . he might have reigned terror as a Sith Lord, but in the end . . . Vader died a Jedi," I finished.

"Who's Han and Leia?" Anakin asked.

"Han is the smuggler that helped me, Luke, and Obi-Wan rescue Leia, who was the princess of Alderaan. Chewbacca was Han's Wookie sidekick. We all became friends, pretty much."

Anakin smiled and folded his arms; excitement seemed to run through him.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I bet he's wishing he could meet his son right now."

My smile faltered for a moment but I painted it back on. "Yeah . . . he was a really great person . . ."

He looked at her, now with confusion. "Was?"

I quickly covered up my fumble. "Sorry. Is, was; getting sent back in time really messes up one's sense of time. He is in my time: he hasn't even been born yet here," I said with a blush.

Anakin breathed in relief, and Obi-Wan smiled. "Well, it's been a pleasure speaking with you Ms. . . ." he trailed off, allowing for her to fill in the blank.

"Surefire. Desaray Surefire," I filled in.

"Surefire . . . strong name for a Jedi," he said gently, then looked back at Padme, who had again entered the room. "I might as well stay . . ."

I nodded, rubbing my neck. "I think I'm going to head to bed early tonight . . . if I'm right, we've got a _long_ day ahead of us tomorrow . . ."

Anakin nodded and glanced at Obi-Wan. "I think it's about time we all head to bed," he said, walking up to Padme.

I nodded. "Goodnight," I said, drifting off quietly to my room.

"Goodnight Desaray . . ." Obi-Wan, Padme, and Anakin said all at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth Comes Out

Anakin woke up with a start, his heart going a mile a minute. His breathing was faster and he was coated with an uncomfortably cool sweat. He got up and left the room, coming into the living room. However he noticed Obi-Wan was lingering by Desaray's room. His brow furrowed and he slipped out of bed, approaching him. "What are you doing?"

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin as he approached. He nodded to the room. "She talks in her sleep."

Anakin looked at him. "What's she saying?" he whispered.

Obi-Wan took a breath. "I'm pretty sure whatever's going on in her sleep it's about you . . ."

They both turned their attention back to the sleeping Desaray as she mumbled out what she was saying in her dreams . . .

* * *

**_In my dreams, I saw Anakin's life playing out before my eyes. As Anakin kneeled before Palpatine and pledged himself to the Dark Side, I pleaded with him. "Anakin, don't, he's lying! Turn around, go back!"_**

**_He stormed through the Jedi temple, cutting down anyone in his path, including the younglings. "No, Anakin, stop, please!" I begged him._**

**_Anakin held Padme in The Force Choke while she pleaded with him. "Anakin, stop!" I cried repeatedly as he continued on to fight Obi-Wan._**

**_As Anakin tumbled, Obi-Wan having severed his limbs, Obi-Wan moved to help him, but held back. "Obi-Wan, don't just stand there, help him!" I begged, trying to pick Anakin from the edge of the lava river, but finding myself unable._**

**_I found myself on the table, Vader demanding to know where Obi-Wan was as Sidious tortured me. I jumped again and Luke was being tortured by Sidious, about to die by electrocution. I was held back by Imperial storm troopers. "Luke, Luke! Anakin, help him!" I shouted at Vader._**

**_Then I found myself in Palpatine's office, Windu about to attempt to kill Sidious. However, when he moved to make the final blow, Anakin swung. "Anakin, don't!" I cried out._**

**_Suddenly the entire dream shifted. It felt like a premonition. I felt electricity coursing through me as energy flowed out from some massive use of The Force I was also doing. It switched and I was suspended in the air in a Force Choke, staring into Anakin's yellow tainted, furious, agony filled eyes._**

**_"It's your fault! You promised! Now look!" he shouted at me._**

**_"I'm sorry Anakin, I tried, I tried, I'm sorry, please . . ." I choked out. I felt the grip on my throat tighten . . ._**

* * *

I shot up in bed with a cry of "_Anakin!_" my hand flying to my throat as I coughed, drawing in air. It'd been so real . . .

I realized I had tear streaks on my face, and I was still crying. Shaking, I slipped out of the bed and stumbled to the balcony, gripping the edges. My arms gave and I collapsed my face into my hands, crying.

Eventually, I took deep breaths, my hands tangled in my hair as I tried to calm myself. One of the feelings in my premonition hit me: everything happened tomorrow. I was out of time already.

Anakin breathed as he stood in the doorway. "Desaray?" he asked gently.

I jumped, still shaking. "Anakin . . . w-what are you doing up?" I asked weakly.

"The nightmare," he explained then glanced at her and back at Obi-Wan.

I nodded, a little too much perhaps. "Yeah, that was tonight, I remember now . . ." I mumbled, whipping my eyes adamantly to get rid of the tears.

Obi-Wan lingered in the doorway, watching her closely, a thoughtful frown on his face.

Anakin sighed. "What were you dreaming about?"

I turned away, looking back over the city as I hugged myself. "It was nothing . . ." I whispered, my voice breaking.

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, and shrugged. "It didn't seem like nothing."

I shook my head adamantly "It was just a bad dream . . ." I said. It sounded like I was trying to convince myself it was just a bad dream more then tell him.

Anakin smiled tenderly, "Talk to me?" he asked, placing a hand on Desaray's shoulder.

The contact broke me. I shook my head, turning into him with a sob. "I can't . . . and it's not because I'm not allowed to, it's just so hard for me to talk about . . ." I cried into his chest softly.

"Hey, hey . . ." Anakin said comfortingly. "Don't start that . . . what was it about?"

My hands curled in at his chest as I fought to regain control. "The one thing I haven't told anyone yet . . . your part in all of this . . ." I said delicately.

"What's my part in all this?" he asked.

A sob escaped me and I shook my head. His ignorance at what he would do pained me. "I can't say it, I just don't have it in me to say it . . ." I cried quietly.

He breathed. "Whatever it is, I can handle it."

I shook my head. "It's not so much that I don't think you're ready for it as much as I just can't bring myself to say it . . ."

He sighed. "If it has anything to do with these dreams, I want to know."

"I was dreaming about it . . ." I said under my breath as I pulled away.

Obi-Wan, after watching the entire exchange, finally spoke up. "If you can't tell him, then why don't you just show him?" he suggested.

I stared at Obi-Wan for a moment, debating. Seeing it would be an entirely different experience and reveal. Though I wouldn't have to say anything if I showed him.

"Why don't you do that?" Anakin asked.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. My heart silently broke for him. He had no idea what he was in for. "Alright . . ." I started, but my voice was too quiet and broke. "Alright . . . I will . . ." I walked back into the room and gestured to the bed.

"You're going to want to sit down for this . . ." I said quietly. He did as I asked and I crouched down in front of him. "Before I do anything, you should know that none of what I'm about to show you is happy or good . . ." I warned him gently.

"It usually never is . . ." Anakin replied.

I shook my head. "No, you don't get it," I sighed. "But I don't know any way to prepare you for it . . ."

I placed my hand carefully on the side of his face, my fingers twining in his hair a little. "Look at me . . . close your eyes . . . take a deep breath . . ."

We both slipped into Force Ghost Anakin from my time's memories.

* * *

**I started us off as Anakin stumbled backwards. "What have I done?" he cried out.**

**Sidious stood, unidentifiable as Palpatine. "You are fulfilling your destiny Anakin . . . become my apprentice . . . learn to use the Dark Side of The Force," Sidious said, his voice like oil.**

**"I will do whatever you . . . ask," Anakin said, breathing heavily.**

**"_Good._"**

**"Just help me save Padme's life. I can't live without her . . ."**

**"To cheat death . . . is a power only one has achieved. But if we work together, I know we can discover the secret . . ."**

**Anakin looked sickly by now as he kneeled before Sidious. "I pledge myself . . . to your teachings."**

**"Very good . . . _good_. The Force is _strong_ with you. A powerful Sith you will become . . . henceforth, you shall be known as Darth . . . _Vader_."**

**Anakin looked up at Palpatine, darkness already showing on his face. "Thank you . . . my Master."**

**"Rise."**

**"Because the Council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only one with knowledge of this, but . . . when the Jedi learn what has transpired here they will kill us . . . along with all the Senators," Palpatine said.**

**"I agree. The Council's next move will be against the Senate," Anakin said.**

**"Every single Jedi, including your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the republic."**

**"I understand, Master."**

**"We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless. If they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off balance. _Do what must be done Lord Vader_. Do not hesitate, show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the Dark Side to save Padme."**

**"What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?"**

**"Their betrayal will be dealt with. After you have killed all the Jedi in the temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy, Gunray, and the other Separatist leaders. Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy, and we shall have peace . . ."**

**The scene changed, and Anakin was leading the clones into the Jedi Temple. One by one the Jedi realized what was happening, but Anakin cut through them with ease, even holding one in a Force Choke while killing two more with his saber. He came across the younglings who were hiding.**

**"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to _do_?" one boy asked.**

**Anakin simply proceeded with his slaughter.**

**The entire scene played out, but in the memories there was no escaping what you saw. You couldn't close your eyes either. Finally he left to see Padme.**

**She ran into his arms. "Are you alright? I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple; you can see the smoke from here!"**

**"I'm fine, I'm fine, I came to see if you and the baby are safe."**

**"What's happening?"**

**"The Jedi have tried to overthrow the republic," Anakin lied easily to her.**

**"I can't believe that . . ." I cut out the bit where he said they attempted to kill Palpatine from the memory and it continued. "Oh Anakin, what are you going to do?"**

**"I will not betray the republic. My loyalties lie with the Chancellor, and with the Senate, and with you," Anakin said.**

**"What about Obi-Wan?"**

**"I don't know. Many Jedi have been killed. We can only hope that he has remained loyal to the Chancellor."**

**"Anakin, I'm scared," Padme said.**

**Anakin stroked the side of her face and his tone took a creepy edge I couldn't shake. "Have faith, my love . . . everything will soon be set right. The Chancellor has given me a very important mission." His voice gained a dark, angry edge he'd newly developed. "The Separatists have gathered on the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this war. Wait for me until I return. Things will be different, I promise."**

**He kissed her. "Please, wait for me."**

**With that he left. The scene changed again. Obi-Wan met Padme, still in shock. He told her of what Anakin had done, how he'd turned to the Dark Side and killed younglings. He asked her where Anakin was, but she didn't say. When she thought him gone, she got on her ship, setting off for Mustafar. I let it be show that Obi-Wan had stowed away on the ship before it melted back to Anakin. He easily cut through the Separatists, and his eyes held the vivid yellow taint of a Sith. Soon Padme arrive, and he ran out to meet her.**

**"I saw your ship," he said as she ran to hug him. "What are you doing out here?"**

**"I was worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things . . ."**

**"What things?" Anakin asked firmly.**

**"He said you've turned to the Dark Side. That you . . . killed younglings . . ."**

**Anakin's face clouded. "Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me . . ."**

**"He cares about us."**

**"Us?" Anakin asked menacingly.**

**"He knows. He wants to help you. Anakin . . . all I want is your love."**

**"Love won't save you Padme, only my new powers can do that."**

**"For what cost?! You're a good person, don't do this!"**

**"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of. And I'm doing it for you. To _protect_ you."**

**Padme stroked his face. "Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can."**

**"Don't you see . . . we don't have to run anymore! I have brought peace to the Republic! I am more powerful than the Chancellor, I-I can overthrow him! And together you and I can rule the galaxy! Make things the way we want them to be!"**

**Anakin had gained a crazed glint in his eyes and Padme slowly backed away from him. "I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-Wan was right: you've _changed_!"**

**Anakin glowered. "I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me, don't you turn against me!"**

**"I don't know you anymore!" Padme cried. "Anakin, you're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I can't follow!"**

**"Because of Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked with an air of menace.**

**"Because of what you've done! What you plan to do! Stop, stop now, come back! I love you!" Padme pleaded. But Obi-Wan had appeared, coming down the ship.**

**"_LIAR!_" Anakin shouted at her.**

**"No!" Padme said as she realized Obi-Wan was there.**

**"You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" Anakin shouted. He held her in the Force Choke.**

**"No . . ." Padme gasped out.**

**"Let her go Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted. Anakin didn't let go. "Let. Her. _Go!_"**

**Anakin released her and she collapsed to the ground, unmoving. "_You turned her against me!_" he shouted at Obi-Wan, his voice cracking.**

**Obi-Wan turned his worried gaze from Padme, his expression still in disbelief at what Anakin had done but hardening. "You have done that yourself!"**

**"You will not _take her from me!_" Anakin screamed at him.**

**"You're anger and lust for power have already done that," Obi-Wan said as they both shed their robes, circling each other. "You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind. Until now . . . Until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."**

**"Do not _lecture_ me Obi-Wan, I see through the lies of the Jedi! I do not fear the Dark Side as _you_ do," Anakin said.**

**Obi-Wan bent down to check on Padme.**

**"I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new empire!" Anakin exclaimed, turning his back on Obi-Wan.**

**"_Your_ new _Empire_?" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief, standing up.**

**"Don't make me kill you."**

**"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to _democracy_!" he yelled.**

**"If you are not with me, then you are my _enemy_."**

**Obi-Wan froze. "Only a Sith deals in absolute." He withdrew his light saber. "I will do what I must."**

**"You will try."**

**Anakin attacked, and the brothers became locked in their light saber duel. Anakin pushed Obi-Wan back, kicking him and dealing blows Obi-Wan staggered back from in shock as he fought off Anakin's relentless attack against him. Back and forth, neither of them could get the advantage as they fought through the Separatist base, where Separatist bodies were littered from Anakin's carnage. Anakin even pursued him as lava fell down on them, determined to kill his old Master. It showed on Obi-Wan's face that it pained him to fight Anakin. Soon, they were fighting face to face, hovering over the river of magma on pieces of debris.**

**"I have failed you Anakin . . . I have failed you," Obi-Wan told him.**

**"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over!" Anakin responded.**

**"Anakin, Darth Sidious is evil!"**

**"From my point of view the Jedi are evil!"**

**"WELL THEN YOU ARE LOST!" Obi-Wan shouted at him.**

**"This is the end for you my _Master_," Anakin spat.**

**They locked in combat again, but Obi-Wan jumped to the shore. "It's over Anakin! I've got the high ground!"**

**"You underestimate my power!" Anakin snarled.**

**"Don't try it!" Obi-Wan warned.**

**Anakin still jumped, and Obi-Wan severed his remaining limbs. He moved to help Anakin, but stopped himself as Anakin slowly slid toward the magma.**

**"YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE! IT WAS SAID THAT YOU WOULD DESTROY THE SITH, NOT JOIN THEM! BRING BALANCE TO THE FORCE, NOT LEAVE IT IN DARKNESS!" Obi-Wan screamed at him, in emotional agony as he watched Anakin, whose eyes shone vivid yellow.**

**"I HATE YOU!" Anakin screamed back, trying to pull himself up as Obi-Wan picked up Anakin's light saber.**

**"You were my brother Anakin . . ." Obi-Wan cried, his voice cracking. "I _loved_ you."**

**Anakin paused, but he caught fire. Obi-Wan looked away, unable to watch as he walked away from Anakin, who was aflame.**

**The scene faded again. Padme was in labor, in critical condition from what Anakin had done to her. At the same time, Anakin was being suited into a mechanical suit to keep him alive. Padme gave birth, but she was quickly fading.**

**"Obi-Wan . . . there is still . . . good . . . in him . . ." she said with her last breath.**

**Anakin was with Sidious.**

**"Where is Padme . . ." he asked. "Is she safe? Is she alright?"**

**"It seems . . . in your anger . . . _you_ killed her," Sidious told him.**

**"_I?_ I couldn't have! She was _alive!_ I FELT IT!"**

**The room shook, the machines and walls caving, the droids busting as he broke free of his bonds, destroying all around him in his agony.**

**"_NOOOOO!_"**

**The scene faded, and things went faster. Vader stumbled upon me, captured and tortured me for information, and made me his apprentice. His escapades flashed in rapid-fire, going by at a dizzying speed, filled with all of the pain and death of others. He forced princess Leia to watch them destroy her home planet of Alderaan with the Death Star, killed Obi-Wan in front of Luke. I had to hold Luke back, crying myself, as he screamed in agony and fury at Obi-Wan's death, me dragging Luke aboard the ship so we could escape. Vader captured and tortured Han, storing the rest elsewhere. When Luke arrived they locked in combat, and Vader cut off his hand. Luke shimmied as far as possible from him, and Vader revealed to Luke that he was his father. Luke cried out in denial and devastation, and instead of joining his father on the Dark Side, he risked death and pitched himself over the empty space falling to the air duct. I ran in at that point and we locked into a brief battle, during which he slashed me across the stomach. Still in pain, I too, pitched myself over the edge in pursuit of Luke. Later Luke gave himself up to Vader, and he pressed him, claiming he believed there was still good in Vader, and that he knew he'd once been Anakin Skywalker, and his father, but refused to join the Dark Side. Vader angrily said the name Anakin Skywalker held no meaning to him anymore. However, later the two dueled again. Luke kept refusing to attack his father while Vader advanced. But when Vader threatened to turn someone Luke loved to the Dark Side, Luke lost it, aggressively attacking Vader to the point he cut off Vader's robotic hand. However, seeing his father's robotic hand, like his own, brought Luke to his senses, and Luke threw the light saber aside.**

**"I'll never join the Dark Side."**

**Sidious shocked Luke with Sith Lightning, and Vader noticed I was on the sidelines then, fighting against the storm troopers to reach Luke. Luke screamed in pain as Vader took his spot next to Sidious, watching his own son slowly die.**

**"_Father!_ Help me! _Please!_" Luke cried.**

**Vader looked between the two, Sidious and his son.**

**"Luke! Luke!" I was still screaming. I looked at Vader. "_Anakin, help him!_" I screamed.**

* * *

Suddenly we were slammed out of the memories, and I came back to reality. We both had tears streaking down our faces, breathing heavily, and Anakin had collapsed to his knees in front of me at some point.

Anakin breathed but through quiet sobs he looked up at her. "So this is all what happens. I'm the key . . ."

I shook my head adamantly, still crying myself. "It doesn't have to happen. That's what I'm here to change . . ." I said, taking his face into my hands. I was suddenly more aware of all my scars then I'd ever been, aware that they seemed to almost glisten in the moonlight. He now officially knew he had inflicted every one of them.

He breathed out, trying to calm himself, but he couldn't find a way to. "How . . . how do we stop this?"

"My focus this entire time has been to keep you from going to the Dark Side. That's been the real reason I was sent here this entire time . . ." I said quietly. I sighed and pulled Anakin in close for a tight hug. "I promise I'll do everything in my power to keep this from happening," I told him.

He breathed and kept sobbing, but after a while they turned to soft tremors and he sighed.

I held him the entire time, waiting for his tears to stop. My heart ached for him. He'd just watched himself destroy his entire life, killing the ones he loved and everything. "It's alright . . . I'm here . . . we're going to get through this . . ." I said gently.

He sat there just breathing trying to get a hold of himself but all he could do was sit there and tremble.

I gently grasped both sides of his face. "Anakin . . . Anakin look at me."

Anakin's eyes looked at hers, the tremors continued slightly.

"Breath, like this . . ." I said quietly, taking one deep breath in, and then slowly letting the breath out. "I'm not going to let it happen to you. I won't . . . You're going to be fine . . ." I said rhythmically, soothingly.

Anakin nodded. "I'll . . . be fine."

"Yes, you will," I told him, my voice suddenly firm. I sighed and brushed some of the hair from his face. "Do you think you have it in you to stand or do you need another minute?"

He nodded. "Alright . . ."

"C'mon . . . let's get off the floor . . ." I said gently, helping him stand upright.

Obi-Wan helped them and looked at Anakin. "Are you alright?" he asked them both.

"Physically, fine, emotionally . . . we've both been better," I told him.

Obi-Wan snickered. "I can see that."

I rubbed Anakin's back reassuringly, sitting down on the bed. "Well . . . now almost every secret I'm harboring is out there," I said softly.

"Almost?" Anakin practically groaned.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "They're the ones that you have to find out on your own, that I can't tell you under any circumstances. Just breathe. I'm not going to be dumping any more on you any time soon."

He sighed running a hand through his hair. "Good."

"Well . . ." I said as I thought about it a little longer. "Other than how short of time I realized we actually have . . ." I said tenderly.

His eyes focused on her. "How much time do we have?"

I buried my face in my hands for a moment before I looked up at him. "Originally I thought everything happened over a period of several days, but . . . after the premonition I had . . . it's all tomorrow."

"What?!" Anakin and Obi-Wan asked in a whispery shout.

"I thought I had more time!" I said. "Something changed . . ."

I trailed off as I realized just exactly what had changed. The talk with Palpatine. I was such an idiot! I'd cut my time short because I had to brag. I shook my head and put my head in my hands. "That doesn't mean it's impossible to stop it though," I said. I put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "If I can be successful with you, we cut all of his plans back, and stop a few things from happening," I said.

"I hope so," the two said in complete unison

"I do too," I said with a sigh. "I have a general plan to divert some of the other things from happening, though I'm focused on that one right now . . ." I said.

Anakin nodded. "Well, if what's been going on lately has worked I'm hoping the rest of your plan will as well."

I watched him. "There's been a few moments that made me uncomfortable . . . but overall a lot of things are different already."

"Good."

I held his hand in a tight grip. "I won't let it happen Anakin, I promise. I'll do everything in my power to stop it. The same with Padme. I'll do everything I can for both of you."

Anakin nodded and with that he was back in his room.

I looked up at Obi-Wan. "Well hello there," I said with a weak laugh, feeling mentally tired and years old.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "Yes Desaray?"

I sighed and stood up. "I'll do my best to help Anakin . . . you're going to be on a mission to find General Grievous on Utapah while everything's happening. But hurry back as soon as you can. I'll need all the help I can get," I said with a small smile. "Just be careful, alright? Watch your back, especially around the clones . . ."

"I see . . ." he said gently as he sat down. "Is there anything that you can tell me that may pertain to Anakin?"

I rubbed my chin lightly for a moment. "How do I put this lightly . . ." I mumbled. I sat next to him on the bed. "What I came here to stop, I told you the effects of. Anakin . . . originally, without my interference . . . well . . ."

I sighed and decided to just spit it out. "Anakin _is_ Darth Vader," I said finally.

Obi-Wan sighed. "He's supposed to destroy the Dark Side, not become one with it."

I nodded. "Actually, in the end, he did. He just had a major detour . . . in my time. If you want, I can show you that part," I said quietly.

"Would you?" Obi-Wan asked.

I nodded. "I'll show you as much as you want to see," I said quietly.

He nodded. "Alright."

I hesitated. "How much _do_ you want to see?" I asked. I didn't want to accidentally give him more than he bargained for."

"Enough for me to help you, Anakin, and Padme get through this," he replied.

I nodded. "Alright . . . then I'm going to show you who Sidious is in the process. But Obi-Wan: as much as you want to unveil him once you learn it, you can't. We need the evidence of Sidious revealing himself to Anakin. It's the only thing we'll have on him," I explained, my hand inches from his cheek, ready to show him.

"I promise this stays between us," he said gently.

I nodded, then placed my hand on his cheek. I pulled him into the same memories as I had showed Anakin, but I started earlier, with the point Anakin arrived, his verbal argument with Master Windu, and him cutting off Windu's arm in desperation. It continued from there. I expanded the memories showing Obi-Wan what happened with him at Utapah, adding in the details of Padme's birth, which included her having twins. I showed Obi-Wan his relationships with me and Luke to the day he died, then proceeded to show him everything that Anakin had seen. However, instead of being kicked out of the memories before we could see Anakin's choice, I let Obi-Wan see Anakin turn on Sidious, sacrificing himself to save his son and defeat Sidious, all the way to when he died in Luke's arms. I showed him Luke's honorable burial for Anakin, and Luke's vision of Anakin made immortal in The Force like Obi-Wan and Yoda. I almost pulled out of the memories, but decided to show him one last thing. From the black emerged the last part of my premonition, the part where Anakin had yellow dark side taint in his eyes and was holding me in The Force Choke as I pleaded for him to let me go. Once that was over, I pulled us out of the memories.

He breathed. "So this would be Anakin's life if he chooses to join Sidious?" he asked gently.

"Yes," I said. "Except for that last bit. That was the premonition I had before I woke up. I didn't show Anakin that . . ." I said quietly.

He sighed. "Then we better hope this plan of yours goes accordingly."

I nodded. "I don't know what that premonition was. All I know . . . is Anakin might still slip to the Dark Side. Our job might go from keeping him from the Dark Side to pulling him back from the Dark Side." I was quiet for a moment. "And based on the promises I just made to him . . . Obi-Wan . . . I don't think Padme's going to make it through this alive. Even with the heads up and all of us fighting to save her and Anakin . . ." I said so low Obi-Wan had to lean in to hear.

"Why do you think that?" Obi-Wan asked calmly.

"Because in the vision Anakin said that I'd promised him . . . . something, and I was apologizing for not succeeding. And he was in deep emotional pain, like when Padme died originally. It's also a feeling . . ." I said, shifting uncomfortably. "I'm still going to try, but I'm just saying . . . by now I know what a premonition dream looks like, and that was a premonition."

"Is she to die the same way?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I . . . don't know . . . all I saw was that bit . . ." I shook my head. "I'll make sure that it isn't by Anakin's hand."

"Alright . . . I'll do anything I can to help," he explained.

I nodded. "First of all you'll be in Utapah, though, so just . . . get back from your fight with Grievous as soon as you can. Once I interfere, the entire future will become uncertain, and I'll need all the help I can get," I sighed. "I didn't show Anakin who Palpatine is, anything before when he said what have I done, I didn't show him you training Luke and I, I didn't show him beyond me asking him to help Luke when Sidious tried to kill him . . . and I'm keeping his daughter a secret for her safety." I said quietly. "Her lineage to Anakin was a secret you carried to your grave and a secret Yoda shared on his deathbed with Luke alone. I won't tell Anakin about Leia until she's been born and he's in the clear."

He nodded. "I'll keep it secret, and I'll be back as soon as possible after I'm finished," he replied.

I nodded. "Alright . . . we should get some rest. We've obviously got a long day tomorrow and we're going to need the rest."

He nodded. "Goodnight Desaray Surefire . . . and may The Force be with you."

I nodded. "May The Force be with us _all_ Master Kenobi."

With that I quickly and quietly went back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Bonding and A Close Call

**_(Please Review. I'm eager for feedback!)_**

* * *

Anakin awoke, feeling his heart pound. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He then moved to Desarary's room and walked in. "Desaray . . ."

I stirred, rolling over and seeing Anakin in the room. "Anakin . . . how are you feeling?" I asked, rubbing my eyes sleepily. I might have just woke up, but his well-being was my first concern.

He sighed. "Honestly, nervous," he explained.

I sat up. "Don't be. I'll be right there beside you when I can, alright? Just keep your head clear, don't let your fear get to you . . ." I said gently as I got out of bed.

"That won't be difficult," he said with sarcasm.

I sighed, walking up to him and wrapping him in a tight hug. "You'll be fine . . . I promise I'll do everything in my power to keep that from happening to you, no matter how high the cost," I said, pulling away.

He breathed, looking at the scars. "I gave you those scars, didn't I?" he asked.

I looked away, arms crossed to cover up some of the scars. "Vader did, not you . . ." I said quietly.

He shook his head. "So when does this all happen?" he asked.

"You've got . . . a while. The main thing, what I showed you, happened at night . . . but it was the emotional strain and confusion of the day that largely contributed to the break." I turned to him, hands on his arms in a gentle grasp. "Please, Anakin, be careful today. Try not to stress yourself out, try not to let the emotional strain get to you. And despite how you may feel or what you think you are not alone and there is a way out. Alright?" I said gently but sternly.

"Alright," he said gently.

I put a hand on his cheek. "You're going to be alright . . . I promise." I said soothingly. I pulled away from him, gathering up the same Jedi clothes I'd been wearing as long as I remembered. "Palpatine's going to summon you today, to the opera house. It's going to be the most uncomfortable conversation you've ever had. And I don't know everything he's going to say anymore since I showed up . . ." I sighed. "Try not to let what he says get to you . . . please?" I asked, unfolding the worn out clothes with scorch marks, sewn tears, and faded patches.

He nodded. "I promise."

I nodded. My heart felt heavy at the same time. He was going to be there for a while. Half of the day would be lost. I brushed the hair from my face, my shoulders sagging from the weight of my emotional burden. "This all came so much faster than I expected it to . . ."

Anakin nodded. "But like you said, you have a plan."

I nodded. "Yeah, I do," I looked at him for a moment, debating. Finally I decided to walk up and give him a tight hug, burying my face in his arm. "Good luck today. May The Force be with you Anakin. You've got us all behind you."

He was shocked at first. "I know . . ."

I squeezed his arm. "I just want to make sure you know. Don't let your guard down, Sidious will try to twist every perspective you have to turn you against those that would help you," I said.

He nodded. "Thank you," he said gently.

I nodded. "I'll stay here till you come back from that meeting . . . be careful . . ."

He nodded again. "I will."

I nodded, watching as he left. As the door shut I swiftly changed. I secured my hair tight in a bun and secured both light sabers on me, the purple one hid in my boot. Silently, I went out on the balcony and sat on the railing, meditating to connect with The Force on a deeper level. I needed to prepare myself. So I took deep, soothing breaths and that's what I did, losing all sense of time.

* * *

Padme was humming when she saw Desaray. "Oh, hello Desaray . . ."

I jumped a little, getting pulled out of my meditation. I turned, slipping off the balcony. "Oh, Padme, hello. I haven't really seen or talked to you this entire time I've been here," I said with an embarrassed smile.

Padme smiled. "It's alright; I understand . . . why aren't you with Anakin?"

"The Chancellor requested to meet with him . . . alone," I told her.

Padme nodded. "I see. Mind if I join you?" she asked gently.

"No, not at all," I said with a smile, still sitting on the edge of the balcony.

Padme smiled walking up to the balcony. "How long have you been a Padawan?"

_Well, I've been a Master for a year or two_, I thought to myself. "Since I was eight," I told her truthfully.

"Anakin must be proud of you," she laughed.

I smiled. "I have come a long way since I was eight . . ."

She nodded. "So, what's it like?" she asked "Being a female Jedi, I mean."

I snickered. "It's different. The order is filled mostly with men, there's not many women . . . though it helps when you can beat most of them in a light saber duel," I said with a small smirk.

"Done that many times I'm assuming?" she asked through a slight giggle.

I chuckled. "Yeah. Though I still have yet to get Anakin to duel me," I said with a grin.

She smiled "He'd do it . . . he loves competition."

I nodded. "I know. I'm just waiting for him to be available," I said with a giggle. "So how're you doing with the pregnancy?"

"Great actually! I'm so excited to meet him," she said gently, touching her tummy.

I smiled. "I'm sure that they'll have their mother's beauty," I said with a smile.

She smiled. "And his father's attitude?" she said, only half joking.

I chuckled. "Possibly."

She smiled. "I still haven't decided on his name."

"Might I make a suggestion?" I asked timidly.

She smiled back. "I'm open for anything."

"What about Luke if it's a boy and Leia if it's a girl?" I told her.

She smiled. "Luke and Leia . . ." she repeated. "I like that, Luke or Leia Skywalker."

I smiled. "I'm glad you like it," I said gently.

Padme looked at the little baby bump as the baby moved. "I don't know if I'm elated or nervous."

I smiled, resting a careful hand on the little bump. "It can be both. You have every right to be nervous, but also elated," I said with a smile.

She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Did you have siblings?"

I got a little choked up, but swallowed the emotions. "I did once."

Padme's smile faltered a bit but became more curious. "What happened, if I'm not prying too much?"

"Tusken Raiders," I said shortly but softly. "My entire family but me and my sister. She died . . . recently though . . . Raiders again . . ."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she replied.

I shook my head. "It's fine, it's in the past," I said gently.

She shook her head gently. "That's terrible . . ."

I sighed, silent for a moment. "It's hard yes . . . but I don't let it control my life."

She smiled. "I bet they were a lot like you."

I smiled. "I was my father's daughter . . . and I learned all my little tricks from my brother . . . and my mother was always there for me . . . I like to think my little sister would have taken after me . . ."

"I bet she would have," she said, a hand on her shoulder.

I smiled. "Yeah . . . but enough of that grim topic," I said lightly. "How long has it been since Anakin left to see The Chancellor? I lost track of time . . ."

"An hour I believe?" she said hesitantly, thinking.

I nodded. "Alright . . . Anakin said it might be a while so I was going to meditate until he came back. It'd give me a chance to think about things and just keep calm," I said with a chuckle.

She smiled. "Oh, did I interrupt that?"

I smiled. "It didn't bother me much. I can just go back to it whenever," I said with a small smile.

Padme smiled. "Mind if we move this to another area?" she asked.

"Sure, it's no problem," I said._ I'll just have to focus all my energy and power so that I'm ready to save your husband and you while I also chit chat_, I thought to myself as we went back into my bedroom.

Padme smiled and sat down on the bed, looking up at Desaray. "So . . ."

I smiled with a small laugh. "So . . ." I sighed, sitting down next to her. "So when did you know you loved Anakin?" I asked her.

Padme smiled. "When we were captured by Dooku, and put into an arena we both admitted we loved each other."

I nodded. I'd known that. "I hope everything works out for you two," I said gently.

Padme smiled. "I hope so as well . . ." she said gently.

I smiled at Padme. "You're a wonderful person Padme. I'm glad to have met you. And Anakin's lucky to have you."

"Aw, why thank you Desaray, you're too kind," she said, placing a hand on hers. "I hope one day you will have the same happiness."

I smiled. "Thank you," I said gently.

She smiled. "Ani should be home soon."

I nodded. "I'll be in here," I said.

Padme nodded. "Well, I'll let you get back to meditating. I'm sorry I interrupted you."

I smiled. "It's fine, it was nice to talk to you Padme," I said as I sat back on the balcony.

Padme nodded. "It was lovely speaking to you as well."

I nodded, then got resettle on the balcony rail. The sun beat down on me and I slipped back into my meditational trance.

* * *

Anakin walked in. "Desaray."

I slipped off the railing, standing up straight. I felt refreshed and empowered, which put me in a good mood. I smiled at him. "Hey Anakin! Padme was just in here, we were talking about you and the baby and such . . ." I trailed off when I sensed the uncomfortable, lost feelings swirling inside him. I frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked him, still standing out on the balcony.

Anakin stood there. "You lied to me . . . didn't you?" he asked.

My frown deepened. "About what?"

"You want Padme . . ." he began, to say out loud, but he walked up to her to keep from making a scene. "You want Padme dead so you can have me to yourself?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where is this coming from? Anakin, I . . ." I searched for the words, almost too stunned to speak. "I want her safe almost as much as you do! She's an amazing person; I wouldn't wish that on someone like her! Besides, I've only known you for two days! And in all honesty, I had a thing for your son, who I left behind to save you! I don't want Padme dead! I want her to live just as much as you do! Where is this coming from?!" I asked quietly but intensely.

"You liar!" he said, gripping her arms. "Where is she?!"

I put a gentle hand on his arm. "Anakin, she's in the other room," I said gently. I had a small flicker of fear going through me at how angry he was getting but I kept my composure.

He breathed, letting her go. "She better be."

I watched him storm out of the room, trying to catch my breath. Where had he . . ?

I paused and anger ripped through me as I clenched the railing. Palpatine. I knew my eyes probably flashed their swirl in my anger, the yellow possibly brighter than the white for a second as I had the burning desire to find Palpatine and kill him myself. However, I took a few calming breaths, getting my temper back in control. If I wanted to save Padme and Anakin and defeat Sidious, I needed to have a clear head. I pinched the bridge of my nose, a little shaken, trying to control myself again. I couldn't stop the premonition from last night coming back to mind. I rubbed my throat, feeling as if Anakin was choking me again . . .

_'Anakin, please . . . I'm sorry, I tried . . . Anakin . . .'_

Anakin came back. "What did you tell her?" he asked still slightly angry.

I turned to him, cautious. "We just . . . talked. She asked me about being a female Jedi, we talked baby names, how much she loved you, she asked about what happened to my family . . . that was about it . . ." I said truthfully. "Anakin, why would you think I was trying to get rid of Padme?" I asked.

"You have feelings for me? Do you not?" he asked.

"I care about you, yes, but I wouldn't do that! Anakin, I'm here to keep you from the Dark Side, and I'm fully aware of how fast her death would push you over the edge. Look at how badly you reacted at this suggestion!" I exclaimed gently. "I don't want her dead; I want both of you to get through this in one piece!"

He chuckled sourly. "You expect me to believe you? You would love for Padme to die and then take me for yourself, wouldn't you Desaray?! Or should I even call you that?" he asked.

"Anakin, no!" I said, my voice sounded distorted from the tears I was holding back. This accusation hurt more than when he'd discovered the Sith Brand. I shook my head, not a clue on how to convince him I was telling the truth. "Stop and listen to yourself for a minute, do you realize how outrageous this all sounds?" I asked him.

"I have only known you for **two days** Anakin. _Two days!_ I care about you, yes, I care, but I'm not trying to have you for myself! You are _Padme's_! I'm praying that she lives! I don't want her to die! I don't want you to be in that much pain!" I stopped, swallowing the lump that had risen in my throat as I wiped away tears.

"What about the power to cheat death?" he asked gently.

"Anakin, that's . . ." I trailed off. It was a Dark Side power. I could see his reasoning that if I wanted to I could learn that power to save her, but I couldn't. I shook my head. "That's a Dark Side power that was only done once, by one person. No one knows how he did it, not even Sidious, who was the apprentice that killed Plageus in his sleep." I took a long breath in, held it as I calmed myself, and released it as I continued.

"Sidious claimed to have that power to lure you to the Dark Side in my time, then revealed he didn't have a clue how whenever he had you in his grasp," I tried to explain.

"Wait . . . what?" he asked, suddenly confused.

"That story of Darth Plageus that Palpatine told you? About the power to cheat death? Sidious used it later to seduce you to the Dark Side," I said.

He breathed. "No . . . no . . . you're lying."

I sighed. "Weren't you paying attention last night? You joined Sidious because he said he had the power to save the one you loved. When you joined him he tactically admitted that he didn't know, nor possess the power to do so."

"Stop it! _You're lying!_"

I looked away. "Unfortunately I'm not," I sighed and looked back at him. "I have something I want to try if the situation arises. I don't know that much about it, but I know enough that I could save her if I had enough time and strength," I said softly.

He sighed for a moment. "So . . . he was lying to me?"

"Sidious? Pretty much, yeah. He gave you false hope to convince you that if you joined him Padme would live. It was a ploy, a twist of the truth so that you would join him. If you look at what he said, he said 'If we work together we might be able to uncover the secret.' He doesn't know how: he never has," I said gently. I was still tense and guarded, hiding my emotional pain at his accusation.

He looked at her. "Can I trust you?"

I looked back at him. "Anakin, I'm one of the few people you should trust. I was sent _by_ you _for_ you. Everything I do is going to be with the motive to somehow benefit you," I said quietly.

He breathed in, his head clearer. "What do I need to do?"

I sighed. "Right now I believe you've got information you have to give to the Council so they can send someone after Grievous before he moves again."

"Alright . . ." he said again, and with that he ran off.

I let out a shaky breath as he left, running a hand through my hair as I slid down to the ground.

Anakin ran to the speeder and sped away.

The first thing I did was cry openly and let the panic attack come and go. When it had, I took several deep breaths, focusing myself. I needed control. Everything was slowly happening but it would seem to happen all at once. Thinking for a moment, I rushed outside and hopped on another speeder, heading for the landing. I'd be there whenever Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived as Obi-Wan headed off to Utapah.

* * *

I paced at the landing as time went by, waiting for the two to show up. I fought my emotions the entire time, keeping a tight rein on them. It wouldn't be long before the two arrived.


	10. Chapter 10: Daenerys and Parting Ways

**(Introducing a new Character. She'll come in occasionally in this story, but more frequently later on. She'll even be a main character for a later story)**

* * *

Fifteen year old Daenerys Stormscape, a Padawan learner, sat with the younglings, concentrating on her meditation. As she sat there, a strange feeling washed over her. Was it a disturbance?

One of the younglings, a small blonde boy, apparently noticed, and leaned over. "What is it?" he whispered.

"I think I'm sensing . . . a disturbance," she explained to the little boy.

"Do you think we should tell one of the Masters?" the boy asked.

"Maybe . . ." she said, shrugging.

"Maybe it's nothing big . . ." the boy reasoned.

She breathed in, thinking. "I'm going to tell Master Yoda," she said, looking at the blonde boy.

"Master Yoda left for Kashyyyk, to help the Wookies, remember?" the boy said.

She sighed and looked at him. "I'm going to find _someone_ to tell," she said, standing up.

The boy watched her walk out, then turned and smiled at the youngling next to him. "She tends to do the opposite of what she's told. That's why I told her it might not be anything to worry about," he said with a grin.

Daenerys ran along the halls. She had to find Master Kenobi, but where could he be? She rounded a corner, looking behind her as she thought she heard something, but collided with Anakin Skywalker and fell to the floor.

Anakin was startled, having been lost deep in thought when he'd collided with the Padawan. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there . . ." Anakin frowned as he looked around. "What are you doing out here young one? Did you lose your Master?"

Daenerys took a breath in, looking up at him in awe. Did her eyes deceive her? No, she was standing in front of Anakin Skywalker. "M-master Skywalker . . ." she scrambled to get up and she bowed slightly. "It's an honor to meet you."

Anakin smiled a little. "The honor's mine, though I have to ask: what are you doing out here?"

She took a moment to conduct herself and breathed. "I think I felt a disturbance a few minutes ago . . . I was looking for a Master to tell, since mine is gone on a separate mission right now, until I ran into you," she explained, clasping her hands behind her back and flashing a smile up at him.

Anakin smiled a little again, softly. "Well young one, you were right to seek out a Master, but I'm afraid I haven't been granted that rank yet," he informed her gently.

Daenerys sighed. "You haven't?" she asked, confused. She would have thought surely he would have been. "Well that's unfortunate."

Anakin nodded. "Who were you looking for?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Master Kenobi, or Master Windu," she said gently, wondering vaguely where they even were.

"Master Kenobi's headed for Utapah; he was just sent there on a mission. I was heading to catch him before he left. Master Windu is in the Council Room," Anakin told her.

She nodded. "Oh, I didn't mean to take you from seeing your old Master, Mr. Skywalker."

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'm glad I could be of help."

Giggling slightly, Daenerys looked up at him and Master Windu appeared around the corner. "Skywalker, I see you met Daenerys Stormscape," he said as he glanced at the young Padawan.

Anakin nodded. "She has something she needs to tell you . . . I'll just leave you two be, I have to catch up to Obi-Wan . . ."

Master Windu looked at her, then at Anakin. "She's a rather powerful child at her age. She even reminds me a little of you," he said gently, placing a hand on Daenerys' shoulder.

Anakin paused, a little annoyed that he was being held up. However, he took a breath and held his patience. "Is she now? Already showing promise at this young of an age?" Anakin asked curiously.

She blushed gently and nodded, looking up at Windu. "Why not show him young one?" he asked.

She breathed and looked up at Anakin. "I don't want to keep him if he has to meet someone," she explained gently.

"I do have to hurry if I want to catch Obi-Wan before he leaves for Utapah," Anakin told Windu.

Windu looked down at Daenerys, who was looking at Anakin. "Then go . . ." she said. "I'm not stopping you."

Windu looked at her briefly with surprise.

Anakin started to leave, but felt guilty. He turned back to her. "Is it something you can show me on the way?" he asked her.

Daenerys looked up at Windu, and he gently nodded towards Anakin. She turned to Anakin and ran up to him, excitement already playing in her tone as she said, "I'd love to!"

Anakin smiled a little half smile. She was rather preppy. "Alright then. Come on."

She walked with him, thinking for a minute. What should she do? She looked up at him and smiled.

"So, would you like to show me what Master Windu was talking about?" Anakin asked her.

"Well, what would you like to see?" she asked gently, looking up at him.

"How far along are you with your Force Skills?" Anakin asked.

"I can do quite a bit, actually," she admitted. "Master Windu said I have a lot of midi-clorians."

"Really? So I take it you've advanced a little quicker than those your age," Anakin said.

She nodded. "That's what Master Yoda told me . . ."

"Well then, I'm sure you're destined to become . . . a great Jedi," Anakin said, faltering a little when he thought of what he was destined to do. He did his best to shake it off as they continued walking.

* * *

Obi-Wan breathed gently, trying to remain calm as he walked. Was it nerves or was it the fact that one woman had Anakin and the rest of the Galaxy counting on her to save the Jedi? Speaking of which, he saw her sitting by the ship he was supposed to take to Utapah, rubbing her arms. Was she as nervous as he was? Probably; he wouldn't doubt it. "Hello Desaray."

I stood up fast. "Obi-Wan. I-is Anakin not with you right now?" I asked, clearing my throat for a second as I regained my voice. I was still shaken by the scene I'd had with Anakin on the balcony.

"No, I actually haven't seen him . . . but I'm sure wherever he is, he's fine," he said gently as he approached her. "How are you doing?"

"Truthfully, I'm a little shaken. Palpatine, Sidious, whatever you want to call him, pulled a fast one on me with Anakin this morning," I admitted.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "That doesn't exactly sound surprising," he said.

I nodded. "He knows I know who he is and what he plans to do, and I expected him to do something, but . . ." I shook my head. "I still wasn't expecting what I got," I mumbled.

"Of course," he said gently. "No one wants this."

I shook my head. "Somehow he got it in Anakin's head that I want Padme dead so I can have him to myself. I don't know if I convinced him otherwise or not."

"He twisted that out of proportion," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, he did, but Anakin believed him. That's the problem, and the confrontation is why I'm still shaken." I sighed. "I think whenever things finally happen tonight, It's going to get ugly . . ."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Obi-Wan said, rubbing the back of his neck then looked at her. "But don't worry. After this, if it goes accordingly then we'll be safe."

"I just hope when it comes down to it he listens to me over Palpatine. That's what I'm worried about right now," I said with a shake of my head. "And that I get there in time."

"Don't worry Desaray, you'll do fine," he said, seeing Anakin approaching with a young Padawan. She was giggling and talking to him but there was something about the Padawan that reminded him so much of Anakin as a child; especially her smile. "Well, Anakin, I see you have a stowaway," he chuckled.

I stood a little straighter as Anakin approached, shifting uneasily. The argument earlier hadn't really been resolved as far as I was aware.

Anakin turned to Daenerys and then to Desaray. "Oh, she's no stowaway. She wanted to meet Master Kenobi and show me what she could do . . ." he smiled over at Desaray slightly.

I relaxed, taking the small smile as a sign that we were good. I smiled at the Padawan. She was kind of adorable. I could also feel some of the power that resonated from her. Much like the power that had resonated from Luke.

Daenerys looked up at Desaray and smiled up at Anakin. "Well does this bright Padawan have a name?" Obi-Wan asked, smiling down at her.

"I'm Daenerys Stormscape, soon to be the youngest Jedi Knight there is," she said through a nod.

I grinned at her positive attitude. "That's a pretty big goal you have their Daenerys," I said lightly.

She nodded a bit and Anakin chuckled. "I know," she replied with a half-smile, the image of Anakin playing on her features.

"Well Anakin . . ." Obi-Wan smiled. "I'd say she's your spitting image."

"She . . . does kind of look like you Anakin," I said, looking up from Deanerys to him.

Anakin looked down at her then half smirked. "Wait, is that bad?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. It's fine. A compliment really."

She smiled and looked up at Desaray. "Are you an Angel?" she asked, tilting her head. Obi-Wan turned his head and chuckled.

I blushed. Anakin had asked Padme that when he first met her, back when he was nine. "No, I'm not an Angel. I'm a Jedi like Anakin and Obi-Wan," I said with a smile.

Anakin, amused by her, put a hand on her shoulder and smiled a bit. "Really? Are you sure you're not an Angel, though? I mean, you never know!" she said.

I blushed deeper, smiling in an embarrassed way as I looked down at the ground before I looked back up at her. "I might be to some people, but I'm just me." My smile grew as I watched Anakin with this bright girl. It was so adorable, and he would obviously be great with kids . . . if he got the chance . . .

She smiled and looked at Obi-Wan. "Oh yeah, I forgot . . . you're a Master, right?" she asked, looking at Obi-Wan.

"Yes, he is," I told her. _And so am I, even though no one realizes it,_ I thought to myself.

She smiled, looking at her then back at Obi-Wan. "May I talk to you Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I can spare a moment."

As they walked away I stepped off the platform, walking down to where Anakin was.

Anakin turned to her. "Hey."

I turned to Anakin, still cautious. "Hey."

"If you're wondering if I'm going to attack you, I'm not," he said gently.

I smirked a little. "C'mon, I have more faith in you than that. I just wasn't sure if everything had evened out by now or not."

"Inside I knew the truth; if you wanted Padme dead you would have done it already," he admitted. "But it still worried me. I know your heart . . . you wouldn't do that. And if you did have feelings for me . . . although I'd have to say no, I'd be flattered," he said pulling her in for a hug. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

I relaxed, letting my breath whoosh out in relief. "It's fine. I was more scared for you for a moment than anything else . . ." I said gently.

"And you had every right Desaray," he said gently as he kept his hands on her shoulders; he was still a little nervous to let go.

I smiled at him a little, putting my hands over his. "It's all right, you can let me go," I said with a small laugh. "I'm not going anywhere. Right now, I'd spend some time with Obi-Wan before he goes . . . we haven't got much time before things start to happen . . . and we don't know how today's going to turn out," I told him softly.

He nodded. "I know, I think I'm just afraid to," he admitted.

"You know, what Yoda said about fear back when you were nine was right: fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering. But I get what you mean," I said gently. "And I understand. To be honest, I'm afraid myself. But I'm not going to back down either," I said with a smile.

He laughed a bit, though being completely honest, he said, "You'll do fine . . . you talked me out of everything earlier."

I smiled. "Yeah, though it was no small feat," I said with a soft laugh. "I'll do my best, though ultimately it's up to you," I pointed out.

"I know and I'll hopefully choose the better path," he said, being completely honest. Though he felt a sinking feeling in his chest. What if he couldn't do this? What if he failed her?

I looked at him, noticing his unease. I thought for a moment. "You know Anakin . . . I promised that I would stop what I showed you from happening, and I'm going to keep that promise. No matter how high the cost may be for me. Alright? We're going to make this work," I said.

He breathed. "But what if you can't?" he asked, almost wanting to smack himself for asking.

I sighed, shaking my head for a second. "You know what . . . Luke didn't give up on you, and I won't. If for some reason you slip once, I'm not going to ditch you. I'm going to keep trying," I said gently.

He sighed. "Promise?"

I nodded. "Of course. I _promise_ I won't give up on you, alright Anakin?"

He smiled. "Alright then, I'll accept it," he said gently.

I smiled. "Alright . . . and Anakin: I'll give you this heads up right now. When news that Obi-Wan has engaged Grievous reaches you, Sidious is about to show up," I told him gravely.

Anakin nodded. "Alright . . ." he said gently.

* * *

"I felt like there was someone trying to save another, a slight fight perhaps," Daenerys told Obi-Wan, trying to explain what she had felt.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows a little, realizing this young Padawan had sensed Anakin and Desaray's fight. "Was that it?" he asked her.

"I could slightly hear speaking; I heard someone say 'No!' and 'You lied to me,'" she said, tapping her chin. "Is this bad Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin and Desaray, talking calmly, even smiling a little and laughing, Anakin's hands sitting comfortably and protectively on Desaray's shoulders. "I think it turned out all right, actually."

She smiled. "Wait, are these the two?" She asked gently unsure.

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment. "Yes, they are. They had an argument earlier that could have gone a lot worse. It seems they've made up," he told her.

She nodded. "Ah, okay," she chuckled then looked down.

Obi-Wan looked at her. "Is there something on your mind young one?" he asked her gently.

She sniffled slightly and breathed. "I don't wanna go back . . ." she said, sounding obviously upset.

Obi-Wan frowned. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "No one likes me because I'm powerful . . . some of the other Padawans make fun of me," she said drying her eyes on her sleeve.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "That's not very Jedi-like of them. Do they realize that?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure." She sniffled again. "But I don't want to go back."

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Obi-Wan asked her.

"Once, but they stopped and then got right back to it," she explained, looking up at him.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Well, your Master will be back and you'll be out of there soon. I'll be sure that the other Padawans that have been picking on you have a serious talking to on a level that they understand," Obi-Wan told her.

She shifted uncomfortably. "I've had a bad feeling, like my Master isn't going to come back, Master Kenobi . . . if something happens . . ." she looked up at him and suddenly blurted out, "Can I be your Padawan?"

Obi-Wan hesitated. "I'm sure your Master will be fine, though if something happens we'd have to run it by the entire Council first."

She nodded. "I understand, but please Master Kenobi, don't make me go back," she pleaded. She wanted nothing to do with those Padawans. All she was was an outcast in the first place.

Obi-Wan hesitated. He knew there was going to be an attack on the Jedi Temple while he was gone: he had no idea if this Padawan would survive.

Anakin looked at the sniffling Padawan. "What's wrong little one?" he asked as he walked up to them, looking at Obi-Wan then Desaray

Obi-Wan looked up at them. "She gets picked on by the other Padawans," he explained gently. I frowned. I knew what it was like to be picked on by the other kids your age.

She looked up. "Don't make me go back, please, please, please?"

Anakin glanced at Deseray then back at Obi-Wan. "What do you think?"

I hesitated. There was going to be a lot going on. I had to be focused on Anakin, and Anakin was going to be running around, and Obi-Wan was going to Utapah. I didn't really know if there was anything we could do. But at the same time, I knew what she felt. "We'll have to talk to Master Windu first so that nobody worries about a missing Padawan . . . but we'll see," I said slowly.

She looked at Anakin, then Desaray. "Don't forget about me?" she asked sadly, her blue eyes flickering gently to a deeper blue, much like the sea.

I knelt down in front of her, putting a finger under her chin. "Hey . . . look at me . . ." when she had, I gave her a gentle smile. "We won't. I promise. All right?" I said gently. As I spoke, I let some of the white light flash through my eyes for a moment.

She smiled a bit and looked down for a moment. "Is there any way I can . . . maybe . . . stay with you?"

I looked back at Anakin. "Do you think Padme . . ?"

Anakin bit his lip then looked at her. "It could help her, and besides . . . once her Master comes back she'll be staying with him, so it'll only be temporary," he said, as if to justify it.

I looked at Obi-Wan. "Can we just say we have you're permission and call it good?" I asked him.

He snickered a little at my tactic. "I guess so."

I looked down at Daenerys. "I guess you can come with Anakin and me to Senator Amadala's apartment," I told her.

Daenerys smiled. "Alright," she said, looking at Anakin. "I promise you won't regret this."

I nodded, and put a hand on Deanerys shoulder. "I'm going to let you two have your parting moment. I'll be over here with her, waiting for you Anakin . . ." I turned to Obi-Wan. "Good Luck Master Kenobi. May The Force be with you," I said gently, walking with Daenerys a little off to the side.

Anakin smiled. "Good luck in Utapah," he said, chuckling.

Obi-Wan nodded, watching Desaray and Daenerys over his shoulder for a second. "I believe you're the one who's going to need the luck," he said. "You know Anakin . . . I'm really proud of how well you've turned out. You're a far better Jedi then I could ever hope to be. And I'm sure that given time you _will_ be made a Master," Obi-Wan told him.

He smiled. "Thank you," was all he could say. Was he really about to get choked up in front of his old Master?

Obi-Wan smiled at him. "Take care, alight Anakin? And trust what Desaray tells you. She's focused entirely on helping you; it's what she's dedicated to right now. I'm sure if you listen to her things will work out just fine," Obi-Wan assured him.

"I will," he said gently and looked up at him.

Obi-Wan smiled, then walked down the ramp he was standing on for the ship and hugged Anakin briefly but tightly. He pulled away. "I'll be back as soon as I can, alright Anakin? May The Force be with you."

Anakin only nodded. If he said anything more he'd possibly break a little. He was saying goodbye to his friend and more importantly someone he cared about; perhaps for the last time.

Obi-Wan nodded in acknowledgement to Desaray, then smiled at Anakin slightly before he turned and got on the ship.

I watched as Anakin stepped back, watching the ship take off. I was a little choked up myself. I was officially on my own. It was all up to me now.

Daenerys looked up at Desaray and gently grabbed her hand. "It'll be okay . . . I promise," she said gently, looking up at Anakin as he approached.

I smiled down at the Padawan. "I hope so . . ." I said quietly.


	11. Chapter 11: Disturbing Revelation

**_(Please Review. I'm eager for feedback!)_**

* * *

I looked up at Anakin. "Should we get going?"

Anakin nodded and looked at the Padawan. "So young one, where'd you come from?" he asked, hoping to distract himself a little.

Daenerys smiled. "Nar Shadda," she said justly.

I stayed silent, letting them talk. I could feel how on-edge Anakin was, and I knew he needed a distraction. As we walked, I felt a little strange, but I shrugged it off as nerves.

"Nar Shadda, that's a long way from Coruscant," he said gently to her.

She shrugged. "My elder brother Stark sent me here for some reason after my elder sister Sansa was killed," she explained.

I was listening when the feeling came again, a little stronger this time. I shook my head a little, trying to dispel it. I suddenly felt tired, blinking in an attempt to get rid of the fatigue.

Anakin noticed, grabbing her shoulder. "Desaray?" Daenerys glanced at her and looked at them. "Desaray?"

I nodded vaguely. "I'm . . . I'm fine . . . just a little light headed, that's all . . ." I mumbled, making my way over to a pillar. I put my hand on it to steady myself, a hand to my temple as I closed my eyes.

Suddenly it felt as if I'd been hit by a wave, the world rushed up the same time it went black. I heard Anakin exclaim "Desaray!" but it was as if it was far, far away on the other end of a tunnel, and I was swallowed up into some vision.

* * *

_**I was kneeling before Sidious, my heart heavy. "I pledge myself to you, your cause, and your teachings," I said, letting the Dark Side consume me.**_

_**I was on Mustafar, and I infiltrated the Sepratist base myself, wiping out everyone inside. After reporting to Sidious, he informed me he was coming to the planet.**_

_**I found myself in a light saber duel with Anakin on the planet, Sidious cackling above us in triumph. Anakin himself was getting pulled to the Dark Side as we fought, but he was resisting it at the same time.**_

_**Suddenly I saw myself standing triumphant, my light saber pressed to Anakin's throat, causing him to choke in pain. Sidious demanded Anakin join us on the Dark Side.**_

_**The scene was going black, but I still felt the crushing weight of the Dark Side, as if it was suffocating and consuming who I was.**_

* * *

Finally I slammed back into reality with a gasp, the crushing feeling of the Dark Side gone, only a shadow of a memory. I glanced around, startled to find myself in Anakin's arms, his worried face staring down at me.

Anakin glanced at Daenerys then to Desaray. "What happened?" he asked gently.

I moved, sitting up with a light groan. He kept his hand on my back to steady me. "It was . . . a vision . . . a premonition . . ." I said quietly, a hand on my forehead, eyes closed.

"I'm guessing by the way you fainted and were gasping for air it wasn't good," Daenerys said, arms crossed.

Anakin looked at her, then back to Desaray. "What'd you see?"

I shook my head. "It was nothing. Don't worry about it . . . it doesn't affect anyone but me. I'll be fine," I said.

Anakin shook his head. "What did you see?"

I shook my head and stood up. "Anakin, we've got more important things to worry about in the near future. We shouldn't be worrying about something that _might_ happen further down the path. I'll tell you another time, but not right now," I said with a gentle smile.

He rolled his eyes as they neared the speeder, suddenly feeling Daenerys' hand grasp his and Desaray's.

I looked down at the teenager, smiling. It felt a little strained to me though, and I squeezed her hand, still lost in my vision. I guess I really was going to give everything to keep Anakin safe. Though I dreaded the thought of going back to the Dark Side. I couldn't. There was no way.

Daenerys smiled up at her, hoping it would make her smile slightly. She then turned her gaze to Anakin and smiled even brighter. She couldn't believe it; she was actually walking with her hero.

I slipped into the speeder when we reached it, keeping to the back so I could think. I gave Daenerys a much more convincing smile as Anakin steered us to the apartment. "I think you have a fan Anakin," I said with a smile.

Daenerys looked down as if embarrassed but as they landed she saw Senator Amadala and she smiled. "Wow . . ."

I hopped out of the speeder, giving Padme a hug. "Hello Padme."

"Desaray," she said with a giggle.

"We have an extra with us that needs someplace to stay until Obi-Wan comes back," I informed her as Anakin helped Daenerys out of the speeder.

Anakin walked with Daenerys up to Padme and she smiled, almost as brightly as she had when looking up at Anakin. "Hello," she said gently and blushed.

Padme bent down. Shaking Daenerys hand, she smiled. "Hello there. And you would be?" she asked gently.

I drifted off, letting the three be alone while I disappeared to my room to try and cope with what I'd just found out.

"Daenerys Stormscape," she said gently and smiled up at her, the signature smile Anakin had playing on her face. "I'm gonna be the youngest Jedi Knight ever."

Anakin chuckled again ruffling the teen's hair.

"Are you really?" Padme asked her with a smile. "I look forward to seeing you reach that goal," Padme said. She led the Padawan inside.

She nodded. "I'm not there yet, but I'm heading straight to Jedi Knighthood!" she said with her arms crossed. Anakin laughed slightly at the teen's behavior; even that reminded him of himself as a child.

Padme smiled. "You're quiet ambitious, young one. Much like Anakin when he was younger. I'd know, I was there when Obi-Wan and Master Jinn found him," Padme said with a smile.

Daenerys smiled gently and looked at Anakin. "Really?"

Anakin nodded. "But don't let that get in the way of what you have to learn," he said gently.

Padme smiled, touching Anakin's shoulder briefly. "Anakin still has things to learn himself," she said gently, picking up her cloak from off the back of the couch and folding it up.

She smiled and looked up at Padme, noticing the bump. She gasped slightly. "You're pregnant!"

Padme paused, sharing a quick glance with Anakin. "Yes . . . I am. Though it's something I'm not quite ready to make public yet, so I'd prefer it if you didn't mention it to anyone. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Desaray are the only ones who know," Padme explained.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be as quiet as a mouse!" she said, making a zipping motion around her lips.

Padme giggled. "Thank you. I'm grateful," she said. She glanced around a moment with a frown. "Speaking of; did you see where Desaray went?"

Anakin then stood. "I'll go look." He got up and walked to her room, a slight frown on his lips as he knocked. "Desaray?"

I was sitting on the balcony, my legs dangling over the edge while I thought. My heart was heavy and unease filled me. I was praying that if I did join the Dark Side, it would be after Anakin was safe and secure. I looked up when Anakin knocked. "I'm here."

"Can I . . . may I come in?" he asked gently, still standing at the door.

I sighed, looking out over the horizon. "Yes, of course . . ."

Anakin opened the door after pressing a few buttons. He saw the balcony door open and he walked up to the balcony. "What happened?"

I glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

"Back there when we were with Daenerys . . ." he began. "Please, tell me. I know you saw something and I don't care if it doesn't involve me, I just want to know."

I looked down at my hands, not sure of what I wanted to say. "Anakin . . . can you remember something for me?" I started quietly.

Anakin nodded as he climbed onto the railing, glancing at her. "Yeah."

I bit my lip. "It's never too late. Someone may seem far beyond reason, but there's always a chance. Just like Luke believed it wasn't too late for you in my time," I said quietly, keeping my gaze averted.

He looked down for a moment. "I believe that . . ." he said gently, wondering why she was telling him this.

I nodded. "Thank you . . ." I said quietly.

He sighed gently then looked up at her. "Does this have to do with what happened?"

I nodded, not sure if I had control of my voice enough to speak.

He sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling slightly. "Whatever it was, we'll be here for you."

I had the image of me holding the light saber to his throat flash through my head again. I still nodded. "Thank you," I said, praying he didn't hear my voice crack at the end.

Of course he heard it. What about that vision caused her to feel so scared, so upset? "It wasn't my future; it was yours, wasn't it?"

I nodded. "It was . . ." I whispered, my voice barely audible.

"You fell to the Dark Side . . ?" he asked.

I didn't meet his eyes, angry at myself for letting a tear escape my eyes.

He took in a breath, taking her hand. "Hey, hey . . ." he said gently, wiping away the tear. "Listen to me . . . if I fall you jump in and take me from it, you fall I'll do the same for you . . . alright?"

I nodded, trying hard not to cry. I'd sworn I would never go back and now this? I let him hug me, snuggling slightly into him and letting the hug give me a comforting feeling. "Thank you . . ." I said gently.

He breathed, hugging her tightly. "No matter what I'm going to be here for you . . ."

I nodded into his chest, waiting for my own gentle sobs to be over. "I promise you as well," I said quietly.

He smoothed her hair down and he sighed looked on the horizon. "Let's get this over with . . ." he said gently.

I looked down, nodding. "We've still got a while . . . go on back to Padme, I'll be fine . . ." I said quietly.

He sighed. "Are you sure?"

I hesitated a little. I hated the thought of being alone right now, but Anakin was losing valuable time he could be spending with Padme. "Yes, I'm sure. Go see your wife, Anakin. Don't waste this last space of time before everything happens," I told him.

He breathed in and nodded. "I will, but only if you come with me."

"Anakin . . ." I started to protest. They really should be having alone time. The next time he saw her she would possibly be dying.

"Whether or not, within the time I've known you you've become a part of this family . . ." he said.

I blushed. "Still . . . I feel like its time you two should spend alone . . ." I said gently.

"I know, and we will . . ." he said. "But I at least want you to be around her for the time being again . . . if it's my last time . . ." he said gently.

Finally I gave a resigned sigh. "All right," I said, sliding off of the balcony. I took a deep breath to compose myself.

* * *

They walked into the other room where Daenerys and Padme were giggling and talking.

Padme looked up when they entered. "Oh, I see you found her."

I gave a wan smile. "Yeah, I was taking a breather."

Daenerys smiled and ran up to Desaray. "I was just telling her about my twin sister and brothers and sister."

"Were you now?" I asked with a smile.

Padme nodded with a smile. "She's a very fascinating girl."

She laughed slightly and looked at Padme. "Her name is Ceresei!"

I sat down on the couch next to her. "And your other siblings?" I asked, engaging her in conversation as a way to distract myself from what was obviously weighing over me.

"Sansa, my elder sister and my brother Stark."

I nodded. "I had an elder brother and younger sister: Aaron and Serena," I told her.

Padme sort of floated over to Anakin as the two talked.

Daenerys smiled. "I'd love to meet them one day," she said, seeming excited, although she had no clue about their deaths. "When I'm re-united with my brother and sister I'll introduce you to them . . ."

I nodded again. "I would love to meet them," I said gently. "I'm sure they're as wonderful and bright as you are," I said with a smile.

"I think you and Stark would get along, but you'd never get to meet Sansa . . ." she replied, her voice never faltering a bit as she knew Sansa was dead.

I was filled with sympathy toward Daenerys as I recognized the look of someone who had lost one they loved. I put a gentle hand on the girls shoulder. "Hey . . . don't weep for those who've passed. They've found peace, and though we may not realize it, they never truly leave us. They stay with us, and are always with us," I told her softly and wisely.

She nodded, looking down for a moment before looking up at Padme. "What're you gonna name him?" she asked, looking down at the bump. She seemed excited to hear the names of the baby.

Anakin smiled and looked at Daenerys, sitting next to her. "If you have a suggestion we're open to it."

"Yeah, I've already suggested my two," I said with a small smile, meeting Anakin's eyes for a moment.

Daenerys smiled. "If it's a boy I like Luke, but if it's a girl can it be Sansa?" she giggled.

"Luke seems to be favored. That's the same thing Desaray suggested," Padme said with a laugh.

I smiled. "Yeah, I suggested Luke or Leia."

Daenerys smiled. "Luke is a strong name for a boy," she explained.

I nodded. "It is. I know a Luke. He's a very great Jedi," I said with ease.

Padme simply smiled at the Padawan, a hand resting on her stomach.

She laughed a bit, "Most boys with strong names are great Jedi! Like Anakin Skywalker!"

I smiled at the young one, doing my best not to let the smile falter when Anakin and I shared another glance. We were both too aware of what was coming for our own good. "Yes, all Jedi tend to have strong names," I said gently.

She smiled and looked at Anakin gently. "All the children in my family have rather intense meanings to their names."

"Really?" I asked, leaning forward and clasping my hands together. Padme went and sat next to Anakin, still listening.

"Yes, her name comes from praise, innovation, and charm," she explained smartly.

"That is an impressive meaning for a name," Padme said.

I nodded. "And your brothers?"

She laughed a bit. "Stark means exposed and strong," she explained.

I nodded. "And . . . your name?" I inquired. I snuck a glance at Padme and Anakin. It was rather amusing seeing them sit so close together, fighting every instinct to hold each other. I caught Anakin's eye and smirked at him knowingly.

Anakin smiled at Daenerys and looked at Desaray before looking back at the speaking Padawan. "It means impatience, stubborn, and free spirited," she explained gently, feeling proud.

"Hm, reminds me of someone else . . ." Padme said, smiling gently at Anakin.

"I agree," I said with a snicker.

She smiled, looking at them gently. "By the way, thank you Miss Amadala."

Padme smiled. "Oh, it's nothing, I'm already housing a Jedi and his Padawan, I can handle another Padawan as well," she said with a gentle laugh.

She blushed, looking up at Anakin. "So what now?"

"Well we should probably show you your room," Padme said gently.

"The one at the way back, right? I believe it's the only open room left," I said. At the look Padme and Anakin gave me, I moved to explain myself. "Whenever I couldn't sleep I explored. I've learned what the apartment looks like," I said with a small blush.

"I can show her her room if she'd like," I said lightly.

Daenerys smiled a bit. "Would you!"

I nodded. "Of course. It's not a problem for me." I stood up, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, I'll show you . . ."

* * *

Padme sighed, putting her head on Anakin's shoulder as they walked out. "Well what do you know? We've got some alone time . . ."

Anakin smiled, winding his fingers into hers as he put an arm around her. "Yeah, something we need more of . . ."

Padme snuggled up to him. "Ani, I think I want to name the baby Luke if it's a boy and Leia if it's a girl, like Desaray suggested."

Anakin gently kissed the top of his wife's head. "I like those names too."

Padme smiled. "I love you Anakin . . ."

"I love you too Padme . . ."


	12. Chapter 12: Sidious Revealed

**_(Please Review. I'm eager for feedback!)_**

* * *

Later, I walked to the doorway of the living room, my heart in my throat as I caught Anakin's eye. "Windu just sent a message: Obi-Wan's engaged General Grievous," I told him.

"Already?" he asked as he stood.

I nodded. "I got the message a few minutes ago," I said, getting out of the way as Anakin headed to the speeder. I fell into step next to him.

Anakin looked at her. "Well I guess it's getting closer huh?" he asked gently.

I sighed, nodding. "Yeah, it is . . . at least, you're about to find out who Sidious is. Just . . . don't be mad at me for not warning you when you find out please? The only thing that's kept me from telling you this entire time has been how adamant you were about _not_ telling you before I came here," I explained softly.

He nodded. "I'll try." He took in a breath and looked at her. "Nervous."

I nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, I get it. I'm nervous too. Just . . . watch yourself, alright? This is one of the parts I can't follow you into, or else Sidious won't show himself . . ." I said gently, rubbing his arm reassuringly.

He nodded again. "Thanks . . ."

I gave him a quick hug. "Good luck . . . and hurry back. I can tell you now you're going to have a lot you're going to want to sort through before Windu calls you for another update on Obi-Wan."

He nodded one last time. "Alright." With that he got in the speeder.

I took a deep breath, leaning against the wall while I watched the speeder take off. My stomach did flips, and I felt sick. I was out of time to prepare myself. The fated day was officially upon us all.

* * *

I saw the speeder coming faster to the apartment then it probably should have. "Stay here," I told Daenerys, getting up and hurrying out to the landing pad.

Anakin got out, trembling a little, obviously shaken. But I could also feel the feelings of betrayal, anger, confusion, and emotional pain from everything he'd just found out. "Anakin . . ." I said, walking up to him.

He looked up at her. "Sidious . . ." he began. "It was him the entire time."

I nodded. "I wanted to tell you the moment I met you but I couldn't. You told me not to, said you had to find out on your own . . ." I said gently. "It's been really hard not to tell you this entire time . . ."

He looked down almost upset. "Palpatine; why did he?"

I put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "He's been Sidious for a long, long time Anakin. Even before he was Padme's advisor," I said quietly.

"So he lied to me," he said gently.

I nodded. "He has for a very long time Anakin. And if you start looking at all the conversations you two have had, he's worked little by little to turn you against those who care about you . . ."

He sighed gently and shook his head. "He was using me."

I nodded again, leading him inside. He was still conflicted, and I knew it. We sat down on the couches. "He has for a very long time." I said. "I'm guessing you came here to figure out what you should do before you did anything else," I stated quietly.

Palpatine had said a lot of things. He'd promised he could save Padme, said the Jedi were plotting to take over, said the Jedi were holding Anakin back because they knew in the future he would be too strong to control, he'd kept Anakin from killing him on the spot by his little statement of 'I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, it makes you stronger.' After Anakin had admitted he would like to kill Palpatine. However Anakin had realized Palpatine was baiting him to Dark Side actions, which was why Anakin had left instead of striking Palpatine down. And since he wasn't sure of the Jedi's intentions, thanks to Palpatine, he was lost as to what he should do. And I was suspicious that Palpatine had probably also said some things against me to try and get Anakin to doubt me, probably bringing up the darkness inside me, questioning my actions and such.

Anakin looked down; his mind had been twisted around beyond anything. He had no idea what to believe, but he knew in order to keep himself from joining the Dark Side, he had to believe her.

I clasped my hands over his. "Anakin, look at me . . ." I said gently. When I had his attention, I smiled reassuringly. "You're going to be fine, alright? We're going to pull this off, okay? Everything will work out."

When I'd finished soothing him I got down to business. "Now first things first: right now, what do you think you should do?" I asked, testing the waters to see where exactly he was.

"Talk to the Jedi Council?" he asked, glancing at her, unsure of himself.

I nodded. "You need to tell the council. They've been suspicious of Palpatine for a while, but they haven't had any evidence on him. Windu is going to want to see you soon anyway."

"Alright," he spoke gently, squeezing her hand.

I smiled, ignoring the butterflies I got from the gesture. "Alright. We'll go tell Windu. He'll know how to handle the news. I'll be with you from here on out, alright?"

He nodded and he walked back to the speeder, even though he was doubtful he knew what to believe.

"Alright," I said again as we both got in. "Let Windu talk first, he'll have news from Obi-Wan, and you'll still be able to give him your news," I explained as he steered us toward the Jedi Temple. The sun was setting already and I felt my stomach doing flips.

"How am I doing so far?" he asked gently, his fingers shaking as he sped to the Jedi Temple.

I slipped my hand over his from where I sat to calm him. "You're doing fine. Just take a few breaths . . ." I told him soothingly. _It's not this moment you need to worry about,_ I thought gravely.

He sighed gently and soon landed at the Jedi temple.

I swung off, waiting for him for a second. "Windu should be somewhere around here," I mumbled, looking around the landing pad for the Jedi Master.

He wandered with her for a while, wondering earnestly if was going to be able to do this.

I finally spotted Windu. "There he is," I said, pointing him out. I put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I'm right behind you . . ."

He approached Master Windu and sighed. "Master Windu, I have something to tell you . . ." he began. "It's about Palpatine . . ."

Windu turned to Anakin. "Oh, Skywalker. Before you say anything, I know you were worried about Master Kenobi, so I should tell you that he's defeated Grievous and is all right. Palpatine will be able to relinquish those emergency powers the Senate gave him now," Windu said.

He shook his head breathing in as he spoke out, "Palpatine can't be trusted."

Windu frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Master Windu . . ." he said gently. "Palpatine; he's a Sith."

"What?!" Windu said, stopping in his tracks. "Are you sure?"

"He has been for a while, he's been trying to make us turn on each other," he replied, trying to remain calm as he spoke to him.

Windu ran a hand down his face, thinking for a moment. "It's just as we've feared . . . We'll have to do something . . . I'll go and arrest him before he tries anything . . ." he finally said.

"I'll come with you," Anakin said.

Windu shook his head. "No, you stay in The Council room until we return. If what you say is true, then there was a reason he told you. I can sense your confusion as well Skywalker, and it might cloud your judgment. I don't want to risk anything when I'm not sure what his plan is," Windu told him sternly. "And Skywalker: if what you say is true, then you will have gained my trust."

He nodded and bowed slightly. "Yes Master Windu," he said, walking into the council room and sighed gently as he looked at Deseray, taking a seat.

I sat down in the chair next to him, looking up at him. "Are you alright?" I asked him gently.

He looked down. "I'm worried."

I put a hand on his knee. "About what?"

"Padme," he said gently.

"Hey . . ." I said softly. "We're going to do all we can, alright? She's going to be fine . . ." I told him.

He breathed. "What if she's not?" he asked, looking at her.

I bit my lip. "If all else fails and she doesn't make it, that isn't a reason to throw your life away, alright? You'll have a child that will need his father," I said quietly.

"Right," he said gently.

I frowned at him slightly. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm worried about her," he said again.

I nodded, squeezing his hand. "I know Anakin, I know . . ." I said quietly.

He sighed and looked down for a moment.

I rubbed his back soothingly. "You know, if you can stand to stay in here it will save us all a lot of trouble . . ." I said quietly.

He sighed. "I know."

I looked out the window for a moment, Anakin's choice flashing through my mind where he'd cut off Windu's hand in Palpatine's defense flashing through my head, and I frowned, worried as I sat next to him, tense.

He breathed. "I just don't know what to do."

I nodded. "I know. Everything is really confusing right now . . . you showed me," I said quietly. "Just . . . try not to do anything rash, please?"

He blinked and looked down. "Well if you haven't noticed that's a little too late to ask," he said, gazing at his robotic hand and slightly chuckling although he knew that was a bad time to make a joke.

I laughed a little. "I mean now," I said with a smile, shaking my head a little.

"No promises but," he stopped for a moment. "I'll try."

I nodded, then got up and crossed the room. The end of the sun set cast an interesting, dreaming glaze over the city. "Obi-Wan should be back in the morning," I told him, gazing over at the Senate Building.

He breathed. "Let's hope so."

I glanced back at him. "He was in my time, even with clones shooting at any hint of a Jedi. I don't see why he wouldn't now, I said gently. My gaze combed over the building Padme's apartment was in before it wandered back to the Senate Building.

He smiled slightly. "What all can you tell me. You know, of . . . my son?" he asked gently as he tried to calm his troubled thoughts.

I smiled, thinking of Luke. "He's brave, smart, easy-going, funny, charming; he inherited his father's knack for machines and piloting," I said gently, suddenly overwhelmed by the memory of Luke. I hadn't been lying when I told Anakin I'd had a thing for Luke. There was no way it'd ever happen now though. I'd given up everything to come back and save his father, hopefully giving Luke a better life in the process.

He smiled. "What did he inherit from Padme?" he asked, sounding more like a child that was being told a story.

I thought for a moment. Leia had been the one to inherit most of their mother's traits. "He has her knack for negotiations, her gentle and understanding nature . . ." I said.

He smiled, impressed by the fact his son was so much like him but had so much of his mother as well. He couldn't wait to see him. Why was it so far away though?

Night was starting to set, and I went and sat in the chair beside him, letting loose a small sigh. "How're you holding up?" I asked him gently.

He nodded. "Better, I guess."

I nodded. "Alright."

_I might just get lucky,_ I thought to myself._ Maybe he won't go chasing after Windu and we'll all be saved a lot of time and heartache._ "Windu should be there by now . . ." I said quietly, looking back over at the Senate building.

He breathed and looked out the window. "What happened? To me?"

I looked at him and frowned. "When?"

"Was this the reason?" he asked, still not making any sense when he spoke.

"Was what the reason? I don't mean to ask you so many questions when you're trying to ask me one, but you're confusing me . . ." I said gently.

Anakin looked at her. "Palpatine lied to me . . ."

I nodded slowly. "Yes, he did . . . a lot. He twisted the truth to change your perspective a lot too . . ." I studied him closely for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

He looked down for a moment. "Is that how I end up joining the Dark Side?"

I paused, thinking of how to put it. "It was actually . . . a very rash action of yours . . . that caused it really. Because while you were emotionally unstable, Palpatine was able to easily sway you to the Dark Side," I finally explained.

I see," he nodded gently.

I nodded. "A lot of things contributed, but it was definitely Palpatine taking advantage of your state at the moment."

Anakin looked at her, thinking for a moment and sighing, rubbing his legs but he stopped and glanced away, standing up. "I'm gonna get some air."

I watched him closely, feeling something off. "Should I come with you?" I asked, taking a step toward him.

"No," he said sternly, looking at her before taking another breath to calm his voice. "No, I'll be back."

I watched him leave, waiting a few seconds before I chased after him, cursing as I saw him running down the hall for the landing deck. I ran after him, his head start causing me to be far behind him. It looked like I wasn't going to have a lucky break.

He ran towards the speeder and he looked behind him, seeing her and cursed under his breath. However he acted as if he saw nothing as he sped off.

I slowed down when I hit the landing deck. I had no speeder: I'd come with Anakin. Frustrated, I glanced around until I saw another Jedi getting off a speeder. I ran up to him.

"I need to use your speeder," I said breathlessly.

He glanced at her. "I've never seen you before: who are you?"

I huffed, impatient. "Desaray, Jedi Master. This is really important, I need your speeder."

He hesitated. "I've never even heard of you."

I held back a glare. "Feel free to ask any member of the council: I am who I say I am. Now please, valuable time is being _lost_."

Finally he got out, and I swiftly got in, making a beeline for the Senate Building. By now Anakin would be there. I had to hurry or he would be lost.

* * *

Anakin raced in, seeing Windu with Sidious, who was defenseless. They were balanced on the window sill, Windu holding his saber over Sidious.

* * *

I landed my speeder at the Jedi Temple, leaping out of the speeder as I hit the ground running. I knew the way to Palpatine's room, and as I drew closer I could see Anakin, Sidious, and Windu. My heart lodged in my throat. They were so far . . .

As I watched, Windu reared back to strike and I stopped dead in my tracks. "Anakin, _no!_" I screamed. But it was too late.

Anakin swung, cutting off Windu's hand, and Sidious took the chance to kill Windu, throwing him out the window.

Anakin stepped back, realizing the vision was coming true, and he breathed, "Oh no . . ." He felt his heart raging in his chest. "_What have I done?_"

Sidious stood in front of Anakin. "You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my apprentice; learn to use the Dark Side of The Force," he said oily.

Anakin breathed in, being reminded of the vision, but as he thought he soon got the sinking feeling he _might_ be doomed to join the darkness. "I-I . . ."

At that point I reached the room. "Won't be joining you Sidious," I said menacingly, quickly striding across the room.

Sidious glared at me as I approached. "_You!_" he hissed, shooting the Sith Lightning at me. Effortlessly, I called upon the darker side of me, shooting my own Sith Lighting and deflecting it, causing a scorch mark on the wall. He was quick to recover. "I knew there was darkness in you!" he cackled.

I ignored him, making my way to Anakin. "Anakin . . ." I put a gentle hand on his cheek as his fear-filled eyes met mine. "Anakin, you're going to be fine, alright? It is _not_ your destiny to join the Dark Side, you still have a chance," I told him quietly.

"He is destined to join me. There is no _escaping_ _it_! There is no turning back now. His only choice is to join me," Sidious hissed at me. "He knows I speak the truth."

I shook my head. "Anakin, it's not true, don't _listen _to him."

Anakin glanced back and forth between Sidious as he tried to think. If he joined Sidious, history would repeat and Desaray would re-live this entire experience, along with his new son and Padme. If Desaray's vision came true then she'd die . . . but what happened if he stayed in the light? Would Padme still die? Could the Jedi forgive him? Or would they forever outcast him for what he's doing right now? What would Obi-Wan think? Probably that he's a fool.

Sidious moved closer. "They'll never take him back. You know it's true. There's no turning back from his choice; he's already started down the path to the Dark Side. It will only take a little more to complete it." Sidious tilted his head. "Besides . . . I'm his only _real_ hope for saving Padme."

I did my best to ignore Sidious, shaking my head again. "Don't _listen_ to him Anakin. What did I have you remember for me earlier today? Anakin, it's not too late, please, listen to me . . ."

Anakin shook his head. "But I . . . Windu . . . they'll never . . ." he stuttered, confused.

I took my chance while he was still liable to listen. "Anakin, if you only listen to one thing I have to say, I beg you to listen to me now: Stop, get up, turn around, and get out of here," I said firmly, holding his gaze.

Anakin looked at Desaray, wondering for a moment, but he quietly stood and scurried to the door. However, instead of running off he stood near the door, listening.

Sidious turned on Desaray. "_No!_ You will _not _cost me my new apprentice!" he hissed furiously, shooting lightning at me again. I deflected it once again, but when he fired a second time I used Yoda's trick of absorbing the Sight Lightning to shoot it back at him.

"You won't have him Sidious. I won't let you," I replied. He tossed a desk at me but I flicked it aside.

Sidious suddenly switched tactics. "Well then . . . if I can't have him . . . perhaps you will do."

My face darkened. "It's not going to happen."

Sidious slunk towards me. "There's already darkness inside you, and even though you fight it, you can't run from it forever. Embrace your nature: you could be so much more powerful."

I threw a chair at him, which he deflected. "I won't!"

"Good . . . use your anger." I paused, taking a breath. Sidious continued. "You've been on the Dark Side before, haven't you?"

When I didn't say anything, just watched him, prepared to deflect another attack, he smirked. "You have. You know how it feels: the power, the strength, the control, being invincible," he said slyly. He took a breath in, focusing on The Force. "You are fated to join me Desaray Surefire. You know you are, as Anakin is. Why do you fight the inevitable? There's no point in fighting . . ."

I shot lightning at him, which he met halfway with his own. As we got closer, the lightning intensified, and I knew at one point we would both be flung back by the force of the two powers colliding.

I glared into Sidious' eyes. "Go on, break me: I dare you," I hissed.

"Oh, I will young Jedi, I will," Sidious said.

The force of the two powers peaked and we were flung to opposite sides of the room. I hit the wall hard, but scrambled back up, taking advantage of Sidious' momentary stunned state to make a break for it. As I saw Anakin in the doorway anger flashed in my eyes, my swirl probably vivid to him for the first time as I gently grasped his arm, dragging him along. "C'mon, we need to get out of here," I said angrily.

Anakin stared at her, dumbfounded. "But I was trying to be . . ." he faltered, realizing how much like a kid he sounded, and sighed. "Glad you came when you did."

I nodded. "I'm glad too . . ." I told him gently as we swiftly made our way to the speeder. I could feel Anakin trembling and I stopped him. I had a hand on his cheek and the other over his heart. "Are you alright?" I asked gently. I could feel his erratic heartbeat under my fingertips.

He breathed, trying to calm himself. "I almost fell," he explained. "Like your vision."

I nodded, rubbing his cheek comfortingly with my thumb. "I know . . . I know, I saw. But you didn't, and that's what matters," I told him softly.

"But I killed him. I allowed Palpa . . . Sidious to kill him, thanks to me Desaray . . ." his lips trembled, tars glimmering in his eyes, threatening to fall. "The council won't forgive me!"

My heart throbbed at his pain, and I hugged him as tightly as I could. "Oh Anakin . . ." I said quietly. "I don't think there was any way to change what happened to Windu . . . some things really are set in stone. And I'm sure once everything's said and done, if things work out they will forgive you," I said gently into his shoulder.

"If," he said grimly, looking down for a moment, his lips trembling again.

I pulled back, gripping his arms gently. "You're going to be fine," I said firmly. "I promised I would get you through this, and that's what I'm going to do," I told him. I figured by now I had calmed enough that my eyes were going back to their normal green and blue mix.

He sighed and looked at her, noticing the swirl in her eyes and smiling slightly.

I squeezed his arm reassuringly. "Come on, we need to get out of here and to the Jedi Temple." I started to pull him along gently.

"To warn the others?" he asked, thinking the same thing as her. A slight smile played on his lips as he realized he _was_ doing better than he thought.

I nodded. "I don't know how quickly Sidious will mobilize the clones, but we have to get as many out as possible and warn the Jedi spread across the Galaxy." I stopped, thinking. "I think we should get them to lay low on Alderaan. Senator Organa housed Obi-Wan and Yoda in my time, snuck them into Coruscant, and committed himself to warning any Jedi he stumbled upon of what was happening. We can trust him, he'll help. We can tell him when he comes to the Temple to see what's going on," I finally finished.

He nodded and grabbed her wrist, proceeding to run to the speeder. His heart was going a mile a minute as he got on.


	13. Chapter 13: the Temple and Sacrifice

**_(Please Review. I'm eager for feedback!)_**

* * *

I got on with him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll need to send a message to Master Yoda. And also, the Jedi at the temple will probably be more likely to listen to you than me. They don't know me," I told him.

He nodded and glanced at her, speeding faster, thinking of the vision and looking back at her. "How am I doing so far?"

"So far? I'm very optimistic, how about that?" I said gently. "If I can keep you away from Sidious, then we'll be fine," I said, my mind flashing back to the premonition I'd had of joining Sidious, what he'd said running through my head. I shifted uncomfortably, holding onto Anakin a little tighter.

He tensed at her touch, unsure about why she had tightened but he didn't object. He sped off and soon enough landed at the Jedi Temple.

I released my grip on him, realizing how tightly I'd been holding onto him. "Sorry . . ." I apologized, getting out of the speeder. I looked off into the distance, trying to see if I could spot the storm trooper battalions yet.

"It's fine. Now come on, let's hurry!" he practically barked as he ran inside.

I turned and followed him inside. "Start warning the Jedi. Start from the bottom and work your way up. Tell them that Palpatine is a Sith Lord and has ordered the clone army to exterminate the Jedi Order, that there is a battalion too large for us to hold off coming, and to go to Alderaan and hide out until further instructions are given. I'm going to send a message to Master Yoda telling him what's going on, as well as an encrypted message warning the other Jedi across the Galaxy. Maybe even see if I can get in touch with Obi-Wan." I paused. "Though despite our efforts we still might not get everyone out safely," I informed him softly.

Anakin nodded, shooting off through the Jedi Temple, warning everyone he came across about the upcoming threat in hopes they would listen. As he spread the word he noticed they were quick to comply.

I rushed to the first holocron spot I could find. Glancing out the window I saw the battalion coming. Quickly I contacted Yoda on Kashyyyk, telling him what was happening and telling him where I was sending the Jedi to hide out. Next I encrypted a message to send out to all of the Jedi immediately. Finally I tried to get in contact with Obi-Wan. I could hear the battle starting in the hall outside the door.

* * *

Anakin ran through the hallways, noticing the clones were getting close to the room that Desaray was in. With a single move he cut down the cones and listened in on the conversation.

"I understand Desaray. I'll be there as soon as I can . . . How's Anakin?" he said, sounding more concerned over Anakin then the attack.

I nodded. "He's fine, he's safe, don't worry Obi-Wan, I won't let anything happen to him, I promise. Anyway, be careful; your troops are going to turn any moment now, though Captain Cody has your saber that you dropped. You'll have to get it back from him before anything else."

Anakin smiled as he listened.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you."

The sound of the clones was getting closer.

I glanced toward the doorway. "I have to go help Anakin, I'll see you when you get here," I told him, cutting off the communication and pulling out my saber so it was at the ready.

Anakin opened the door and deflected a few hits. "Hey, did you get a hold of Obi-Wan?" he asked, watching it ricochet off two clones.

I nodded, hurrying into the hall with him. "Yes I did. He should be here tomorrow. Were you able to get the message spread through the Temple?" I asked him. We joined the shaky line of Jedi trying to hold off the clones long enough for as many Jedi to escape as possible.

"Obviously," he chuckled as he watched the next few shots cut down a few more clones. He realized if he had joined the darkness he would have missed _a lot_.

I flinched a little as one of the Jedi was shot down. I glanced over at the trickle of Jedi slipping out of the temple. "This line can't be held forever. Has anyone gone to get the younglings out?" I asked Anakin.

He took a moment, thinking. "I'm not sure . . ."

I glanced at him. "Go check. I can last till you come back," I told him, throwing a few clones into a wall with The Force.

* * *

"Ok kids, to the speeder. This way to the speeder!" Daenerys called, glancing at the scene unfurling in front of her. The kids glanced around and she went to run the other way. "This way to the vehicle!"

Anakin froze when he saw Daenerys in the room with the younglings. "Daenni? What are you doing here?!"

"Saving the kids, trying to help," she tried to say, although she knew it was useless.

"You should be back at the apartment! With Padme! Not here!" he said angrily, struggling to keep his temper under control.

"Shouldn't you be worried more about your life, Desaray, and the clones, not what I'm doing?" she asked, holding a blonde youngling's hand. Her voice seemed to be smug with the decision.

Anakin bit the inside of his cheek, unable to find a good enough argument. He knew _someone_ had to get the younglings out. Finally, he turned back to her. "Fine. Just be careful and get out as quickly as you can," he finally said firmly.

"No problem there. You be careful too . . . don't do anything stupid," she said as the younglings tugged at her, another Padawan pulling her away quickly.

Anakin nodded. "I will."

* * *

I was fighting desperately against the clones. We'd been pushed back, more Jedi had fallen, the clones had found another way in, and there was still a lot of Jedi that needed to get out. I was growing weary from fighting so many. I saw Anakin headed back. "I don't think we can hold this line much longer Anakin. The clones are still getting through and there's just too many of them. We can't last much longer," I told him grimly as he approached.

He smiled almost calmly. "Don't worry," he said, cutting down a few of the clones like they were nothing. "At least I'm on your side," he said, looking at her.

"Yeah, at lease . . ." I said, trailing off. I struggled to focus as I suddenly sensed the death happening in the Galaxy and was momentarily overwhelmed by the feeling. I sensed the Jedi in the building who were being killed along with the Jedi dying across the Galaxy. However it was the deaths I sensed in The Temple that worried me. It was throughout the building: the clones had penetrated our defenses deeper then I'd realized.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked gently as he deflected shots, laying a hand on her shoulder at the same time.

I shook my head. "We need to get out of here. Now. The clones . . . they've already infiltrated all of the building. If we stay we'll be surrounded." I shook my head. "So many lost . . ." I said under my breath, trying to focus on what was happening.

He nodded, glancing around and cut down a few clones as he pulled her along.

I let him lead me, touching the shoulder of every Jedi we passed and telling them to fall back. I rushed to the speeder with Anakin. "We should go back to Padme's."

Anakin nodded and sped away, making it to Padme's in minutes, but Daenni ran out with a gentle smile. "I got them out, they're . . . safe."

I nodded. "Are they well hid?"

Padme ran out to meet Anakin as we walked in. "Thank goodness you're alright! I was so worried! You can see the smoke from here!" she said, hugging him tightly as we all walked inside.

He nodded gently and followed her. Daenni gave a quick nod. "Of course."

I smiled. "Alright. Go to the back room, out of sight where it's safe," I told her. As she went to the back room I walked over to Anakin and Padme. "How are you holding up?" I asked Anakin, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Better, actually . . . I don't feel dark or confused anymore," he explained, watching Daenni run off to the other room, a smile proudly resting on his lips.

I grinned, feeling my heart flutter with joy. "Great . . . that's great!" I said happily.

Padme frowned a little. "What did I miss?"

I smiled at her. "I'm sure Anakin will explain tomorrow when Obi-Wan's here," I told her gently, still smiling.

He nodded, kissing Padme's head, then walked up to Desaray. He hugged her, gently whispering in her ear, "Thank you."

I nodded into his shoulder. "Always," I answered quietly, squeezing him back.

He chuckled slightly, and looked at her, messing her hair up. "You really helped me out here."

I giggled softly. "It's my job. Besides, don't get too comfortable. Sidious is still loose and in power," I said gently.

"Well, as long as he doesn't come here, I'm sure we'll get to him later," he chuckled again, placing his hand on Padme's shoulder.

I smiled, looking out the window, my smile faltering. I walked to it, squinting as I eyed the ship headed toward us from the Senate Building. A bad feeling was settling into me as I watched.

Anakin looked at her gently. "What's wrong?"

I turned around, looking at Padme. "Padme, could you please go to the other room and stay there until Anakin comes and gets you?"

She looked confused. "Why?"

I shook my head. "Trust me, it's better you didn't know."

As she left I grasped Anakin's arm. "You spoke too soon: I think Sidious is on his way here," I muttered to him, pointing out the window to the ship, which was coming closer. I grabbed my saber, walking over to the place in the living room that gave me the most fighting space.

He looked at her for a moment, grabbing his saber. "He just won't give up, will he?"

"He needs an apprentice to do the heavy lifting, and he plans on finding someone powerful. He'll keep trying until he either gets his way or dies," I said grimly.

"He'll be going home rather disappointed," he said through a smile.

_Let's hope so_, I thought to myself. The ship landed and Anakin and I activated our light sabers as the door opened. Some destroyers rolled out, followed by some battle droids and clones. I grimaced, but we still attempted to fight them off. My mind noted there were too many for us to last long, but I refused to go down without a fight. I sent a clone into the wall, deflecting a few of the destroyers shot to the battle droids, cutting down a clone. Anakin was having a similar struggle, overwhelmed by so many, but still holding his own. However, Sidious' entranced signaled the end of the battle.

I heard lightning crack to life and barely had time to use my light saber to avoid being hit in the face. A clone pressed his blaster into my back and the lightning from Sidious ended, as well as the fire from the droids, destroyers, and other clones. Sidious walked slowly into the room, his yellow eyes glowing from under his hood. Reluctantly, I sheathed my saber, glaring at Sidous openly. Off to my side, Anakin reluctantly sheathed his saber as well, realize we'd been cornered.

"It was so predictable that you would be here . . ." Sidious said, placing a hand on the couch. He turned his glowing yellow eyes on Anakin. "I've come to collect my apprentice."

Anakin smiled a bit. "You better leave while you can Sidious. You won't get me to kneel."

Sidious smiled sinisterly. "Oh, you will Anakin, you will," he said. "Your hate and anger are too strong. You can't run from it any more then she can," he said, gesturing towards me.

"Besides, you're in no position to negotiate with me," Sidious finished.

"Not a chance Sidious," Anakin continued. "I'd rather die than join you!"

Sidious watched him for a moment. "I can see you'll need some . . . motivation." He turned to one of the clones. "Why don't you see if you can find where Senator Amadala is in this apartment."

Anakin tensed up suddenly, watching as the cones searched, but as they got closer to the backroom . . .

"NO!" he suddenly screamed.

I had fear gripping me. Padme was the perfect leverage; he'd do anything for her, to protect her and his unborn child. "No . . ." I said quietly, then swung my gaze to Sidious. "No, leave them alone, please! If you want an apprentice so bad take someone else, but leave Anakin alone!" I said desperately.

Sidious stopped the clones with a lift of his hand, eyeing me with gleaming eyes. "And who else would I take?"

I looked down as the clones came back to the living room and stepped forward. "Take me instead."

Anakin's eyes grew to the size of saucer plates, his heart almost stopped. "Desaray! _No!_" he cried. "No, what are you doing?"

He went to charge at Sidious when the clones grabbed him. "No! _No!_" continuing to struggle, tears were in his eyes. "Take me!"

Sidious glanced at Anakin but got closer to Desaray, curious. "And what makes you so confident that you could be my apprentice?" he asked challengingly.

I drew myself to my full height. "I've got almost as high of a midi-chlorian count as Anakin, but I'm stronger, I'm more powerful, and I'm better seasoned in the ways of The Force. I'm already halfway to the Dark Side and I know how to give myself over to it, and I've already been on the Dark Side; I know what I'm getting into and I already know a lot of the tricks. You won't have to twist my perspective to get me to do things like you would with Anakin, I'm fully aware of what you're doing. And I can beat Anakin in a light saber battle. I know from experience," I finally finished, refusing to meet Anakin's eyes.

Sidious watched me silently with probing eyes. Finally, he said, "Alright. Kneel."

Anakin struggled, his heart throbbing in his chest. "Desaray?!" Tears threatened to fall as he screamed his pleas for Desaray not to do this. They were just on each other's team, now she was betraying him? _Why?!_

I forced myself to kneel before Sidious, my heart heavy with grief over what I was doing.

"I pledge myself to you, your cause, and your teachings," I said, my voice cracking at the end. I had to hold back tears as I did exactly what I had in my vision. "Just leave Anakin and Padme alone."

"Rise, Darth Ignis," Sidious simply said.

I recoiled from the title, but still got up, already starting to feel the crushing weight of the Dark Side creep through me.

Anakin struggled against the clones. "_Desaray!_ Don't do this, _please!_"

One of the clones held their blaster at his chin as if trying to silence him. As Anakin scowled at him a stray tear fell. "Desaray, if you can hear me, please don't, _please_ stop!"

I shook my head. "I have to keep you safe," I whispered to Anakin, still unable to look at him. It would break my heart if I did.

Sidious smirked at me, his hood covering his eyes. "The things one will do to keep safe someone they _love_."

I shot Sidious a glare, but said nothing, walking with him to the ship. I turned my head, almost looking back, but I stopped myself, a tear slipping from my eyes. "I'm sorry Anakin . . ." I choked out under my breath, so quiet no one but me heard.

The small army Sidious had filed in behind us, and soon the ship was leaving. With the ones I knew and cared about nowhere around, I gave myself over to the Dark Side, letting it consume me.

* * *

Anakin fell to his knees; anger, pain, and hatred all rumbling in his mind. _What're you going to do,_ his mind asked. _Just let her go?_

He pinched the bridge of his nose and whimpered slightly, wondering what to do. If he didn't act fast he'd lose her for good. Within a minute his mind was made up and he bolted out, but watched as the ship flew off and he realized he was too late.

Padme had heard the ship depart and left the room, afraid of what she would find. The remains of a few battle droids and destroyers were on the living room floor, as well as a few dead clones. She made her way to her husband, who was obviously distraught. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Anakin . . . what happened?" she asked him gently.

"Desaray . . ." he spoke hoarsely. If he said anything else he knew as much as he didn't want to he'd break. His lip quivered, his face in his hand.

"Hey . . ." Padme said, hugging him tightly, feeling him bury his face in her shoulder. "Tell me Anakin, please?"

"She gave herself over," he explained, his voice cracking as he held onto her. However, he soon let go and walked back inside, going into Desaray's room where he could be alone, and sobbed.


	14. Chapter 14: Darth Ignis

Obi-Wan landed his ship at Padme's apartment, leaping out as Padme ran over to him. "Thank goodness you're here. Anakin hasn't slept all night, and he's demanded he be left alone . . ."

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked her, frowning.

Padme shook her head. "It's better you hear it from him," she explained quietly.

That got him even more worried. "Where is he?"

"In Desaray's room . . ."

Obi-Wan went to the room, knocking on the door. "Anakin? It's Obi-Wan. Are you in there?"

Anakin raised his head, a look of pain blanketing his features. "_What?!_"

Obi-Wan's frowned, worried about the feelings he could sense coming from Anakin. He opened the door, walking in. "Anakin, what happened?" he asked gently as he stood in front of him.

"Desaray betrayed us."

Obi-Wan frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked, crouching down so that they were eye level.

"She gave herself to the Dark Side," Anakin grumbled.

Obi-Wan was in shock for a few moments. "What?! When?! Why?!" he asked him.

"She was trying to protect me!"

Obi-Wan's frowned deepened. "I'd hardly call that a betrayal Anakin . . ."

"She betrayed the Jedi!" he snapped. "The Jedi Order!"

"Anakin, she gave herself to be sure you were alright. And she has saved us all: you protected the Jedi Temple instead of stormed it, you're here, still, not on the Dark Side, not at Mustafar. More than half the Order is still alive and reorganizing on Alderaan because of her warnings and efforts. Everything she's done has been to save us. And considering you're still here on the side of light, she wasn't _trying_ to protect you, she _did_ protect you," Obi-Wan told him firmly.

"But . . . they . . . she . . ." he groaned.

"Anakin, I'm sure that she believed it was what she had to do to keep you safe. She went to the Dark Side to keep _me_ safe in her time, remember? Perhaps . . . she plans on coming back and only did it in the moment because it was necessary," Obi-Wan suggested.

"They say you can never truly return from the Dark Side," he said solemnly.

"Yes, I know. And it was a risk she was willing to take for you. She might lose part of herself while she's there, but what will matter will be that she comes back. Besides, she said herself that she's had a balance inside her since the day she was born," Obi-Wan said.

He nodded. "All I want to do is get her back, but the other side of me asks if it's worth it."

"Would she do the same for you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We made a promise," he replied. "I'm just worried she won't come back."

"Would you rather she needed you and you didn't come or be able to say you tried?" he pressed a little further.

"Say I tried . . ." his lips twitched into a smile. "I still haven't got used to you doing that," he chuckled.

Obi-Wan smiled gently. "Which means it still works. So will we be going after her?" he asked Anakin gently.

"Of course," he replied quietly, standing up.

Obi-Wan nodded, standing with him. "She's probably on Mustafar. It's the most reasonable guess I can make."

"Alright, let's go!" he called and ran with him outside, smiling a bit more as they both got in the ship to head for Mustafar.

* * *

I stood on the walkway, weaving. I'd just completed Sidious' task for him, wiping out every living being on the Separatist base. My eyes were glowing yellow, and I weaved because of how drunk on the power of the Dark Side I was. It was empowering, and I could feel that power running through me, breathing it in. However, at the same time, it was suffocating me.

I was trying to give myself up completely to the Dark Side, but I couldn't for some reason. That small part of good still remained in me, and it was killing me. I was painfully aware of what I was doing, and my emotional pain at my actions was so strong it was physical at some points. And at the same time I was trying to lose myself to the Dark Side, it was suffocating and crushing me, choking me whenever I tried to breath. I felt like it was slowly killing me but I wasn't dying for some reason. So here I was, clutching the railing in front of me, weaving from the inner battle tearing me apart: the part that felt it was suffocating, and the part that was drunk on power. I was so unstable it scared some small, conscious part of me. I'd walked by a mirror at some point and saw that I looked sickly, like Anakin had in my time. I was so conflicted, confused by myself. I enjoyed the carnage, the killing, but at the same time I couldn't bear it.

My mind called up the memory of Anakin when I'd stepped up and joined Sidious. I recoiled at the thought of his cries, tears slipping from my eyes. My lip trembled and I sobbed, destroyed by my choice. However, my resolve was deeply embedded into me. I had to do this. I had to. It was the only way right now for me to protect Anakin. So long as Anakin stayed away from Sidious he would be safe.

I released the railing, drifting to the building. Indifferently, I kicked aside a body in my way as I went to the monitor. Sidious had said he would come to Mustafar with me soon. As I watched, a ship appeared on the monitor, headed this way. I lifted the hood on my new cloak, letting it cover my face. The rest of the cloak shielded my entire body in its black shadow. Silently, I drifted out of the building to the landing pad. As I approached, Obi-Wan and Anakin got out of the ship.

I froze in my tracks, shocked, and the yellow evaporated from my eyes, bringing them back to the normal blue-green. I quickened my pace toward them.

Their hands went to their sabers as they obviously didn't realize it was me. Swiftly I took my hood off, staring at them. "Anakin? Obi-Wan? What are you _doing_ here?" I asked them.

"Rescuing you?" Anakin said questioningly, looking at Obi-Wan.

I shook my head. "No, you can't be here, you have to _go_," I said, turning back around and walking down the walkway again.

"We're not leaving without you," Obi-Wan said firmly.

"I made you a promise; I plan to keep it," Anakin finished.

I turned back around. "You _have_ to go! Sidious is going to be here any time now, and he still wants _you _Anakin! I can't protect you if you're here when he arrives," I told him, brushing a hand through my hair to try to tame it as it flew everywhere. I kept walking but stopped at the door, feeling the guilt hit me. I didn't want them to see what I'd done.

Anakin, although hurt slightly, walked back up to her. "We. Are not. Leaving. Without you."

My temper snapped, and I whipped around, my eyes glowing yellow. "_Get out of here!_" I yelled at him. There was a snapping sound and my anger caused something very large to come flying towards him with The Force. Seeing him in danger, my eyes snapped back to normal and I quenched the anger, catching it before it could hit him and throwing it aside with The Force. I didn't meet his eyes. "Please . . ." I said quietly, leaning in the doorway.

"I'm not worth it . . ." I finished, walking inside, navigating the bodies to get to the other side.

"You're worth it to me!" he said before walking in, but as he did his jaw almost fell in horror and awe.

I was tense as I opened the other door with a shake of my head, my hand clenching the doorframe. "No, I'm not," I scoffed. "I'm not even supposed to be here. I came here solely to protect you, and that's what I'm doing. But I can't if you won't listen to me," I said sharply. I saw Obi-Wan enter the room and walked out so I wouldn't have to see his reaction.

"If you knew me by now, you'd know I don't follow orders very well."

We were at the other landing pad when I turned around again. All the anger and fear was gone, and I just felt drained. "Anakin, please . . . I meant it when I said Sidious will be here any time now. I didn't get that message a few minutes ago; I got it a while back. Like a trip from Coruscant to here a while back. He really will be here any moment, you have to _go_. When he comes I won't be able to protect you, least of all Obi-Wan. Go, leave me behind, it's my choice. I'm begging you, please, don't make it be in vain. It's already hard enough for me; don't make it any harder, please."

He chuckled and looked at Obi-Wan. "I'm not afraid of Sidious."

Obi-Wan looked at him, then placed a hand on his shoulder, still cringing at the sight he had beheld. "He came all this way to fulfill what he promised. Now you're pushing him away because of danger. It's like asking him to stay. Let us help," he asked.

I looked away, pained. "I . . ." I choked on my words, shaking my head a little as I cast my eyes elsewhere. Why did I still have to care about these two? Why did I have to be unable to give myself over to the Dark Side? Why did they have to make this so hard? I looked up to the sky, taking a breath. _Maybe . . ._

My thoughts darkened, the flicker of hope I'd had disappearing as I saw the ship headed our way. Anger and helplessness swelled in me at the sight of it. I shook my head as I turned back to them.

"He's here. This is why I told you to go," I said darkly, walking to the edge of the landing pad as the ship drew nearer.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and snickered. "Ah, look," he said with a slight pride in his eyes.

"Anakin, be careful," Obi-Wan warned.

The ship didn't land. It stayed in the air, hovering out of reach of any Force Jump, but close enough. The door opened and Sidiuos appeared. He cackled lightly at the sight of Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Well, what do we have here? I see you have company Ignis," Sidious said.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, trying to keep my anger in check enough that I wouldn't fly into a rage in front of the boys.

Anakin smirked slightly, Obi-Wan's hand clenching gently around his saber, not yet fingering it to let the saber fly.

Sidious noticed the movement and tsked. "Now, now, Master Kenobi, there isn't any need to be reaching for your saber. I'm more interested in who would win between these two then your own skills," Sidious said with indifference. However, he eyed Anakin and me with a glint of interest. I glared at Sidious, realizing where he was headed with this: he wanted Anakin and me to fight. And knowing Sidious, it would be to the death.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he looked at Desaray and then back at Anakin. Would Sidious really do this? The woman who tried to save Anakin was now going to fight him to the death?

Sidious looked at Desaray. "Why don't we find out?"

I shook my head. "I won't fight him . . . Master." I tacked on the last part reluctantly. At least, reluctantly for the part of me that was still good.

Anakin took a step back, as if refusing the offer. It was odd for him to do so, but he knew if he died, there's be no one to take care of his child, and then it'd be just like Desaray's vision.

Sidious nodded. "I figured you'd object. "That's why I brought _motivation_ along for you. See, I saw that you left Padme's apartment, and I knew you were probably carrying out some hopeless _rescue_ mission to re-claim someone that was already so far lost . . ."

I looked away at his words for a moment, trying not to let them sting before I glared back up at him, trying to figure out what he was getting at.

"So we had a little _pit stop_ along the way and . . . well . . ." Suddenly Sidious pulled out an unconscious Padme with The Force, dangling her over the magma. My heart lodged in my throat as panic and fear washed through me. "Let's just say you might want to reconsider," Sidious finished, grinning sinisterly.

I felt like I couldn't breathe, but I took my saber in my hand, pulling off my robe as I tensed for the fight. Anakin wouldn't risk Padme, even if he didn't want to fight me. And I wouldn't risk him turning to the Dark Side at her loss either.

Anakin's eyes widened and he took a moment before pulling out his saber and looking at Desaray.

Sidious looked at Obi-Wan. "And you will stay out of this," he demanded.

I took a breath, forcing my emotions down low, pushing myself under as far as I could to the Dark Side so I could do this as I activated my saber, holding it ready. I was barely clothed in this Sith outfit. It only covered essentials, showing all my scars, but gave me full range of mobility. We circled each other slowly, eyes locked.


	15. Chapter 15:The Fight and Fateful Choices

**_(Please Review. I'm eager for feedback!)_**

* * *

Finally I got tired of waiting and I made the first move, swinging at Anakin, staring the battle neither of us really wanted as our sabers met.

Anakin blocked her attack and advanced as he swung again at her.

Wanting to move the fight elsewhere, I turned us around, pushing Anakin back, off the landing pad and towards the walkway and the buildings. I kept my expression indifferent and focused, refusing to look at Obi-Wan as we passed him. Anakin took a swing at me and I blocked it easily. However, the move left him open and I took the opportunity to kick him back, hard.

He fell to the ground, blocking her attack again. The fire was stifling, sweat already starting to form, and they hadn't even started yet. He was already nervous about this decision, but he knew in his mind there had to be something to get her back.

As Anakin scrambled back to his feet I kept pushing, my saber attacks gradually getting harder and faster. As this battle was progressing I could sense _everyone_ was realizing I'd been holding back when I'd battled Dooku. I was far, far, _far_ more powerful then they'd originally thought.

Anakin and I moved into one of the buildings, out of sight of Obi-Wan and Sidious. However, I kept pushing.

* * *

Sidious looked down at Obi-Wan, who was powerless to do anything. "Feeling helpless, Master Kenobi?" Sidious taunted him, fully aware Obi-Wan couldn't do anything to him."

Obi-Wan stood there, keeping his composure, but kept that look in his eyes. "You sense helplessness? I sense fear Sidious."

Sidious smiled sinisterly at Obi-Wan. "I can sense it coming from your old Padawan myself from here," he said.

* * *

Anakin dodged the next attack with ease, but was almost too late to attack and almost got his other hand cut off. "Desaray, listen to me . . . don't," their sabers collided again, "do this . . . this isn't you!"

That inner turmoil in me stirred even more. "Do you think I _want_ to be doing this?!" I asked him angrily as our sabers met and we pushed against each other for a moment. "This is all killing me! No matter how hard I try, I can't completely turn to the Dark Side for some reason. I'm feeling the pain from everything that I'm doing Anakin!" I said bitterly as we shoved apart. We got locked into another flurry of blows and slowly moved to the other walkway. Anakin jumped off, starting to move on top of the structure as I followed him.

He looked up at her, his eyes had a determined set to them. "Then why join the Dark Side?"

We balanced on the pole, making our way across. "I did to protect you. You know if I hadn't have stepped forward you would've caved to Sidiuos' demands when he got Padme, and everything would've been lost. I gave up having a choice so you could Anakin," I said as we locked into the fight again, following the same battle path as he and Obi-Wan fought along originally. I saw Sidious' ship moving our way so he could continue watching the fight. I figured Obi-Wan was moving as well.

He looked at her, trying hard to understand why she was doing what he had done. "Come back with us!" he finally said.

I shook my head. "I've lost that choice. I've lost any choice I had. I have to now," I said. The structure we were on started breaking, and I looked over the edge, seeing a decent sized pile of debris headed our way. Anakin noticed it as well, and we both jumped onto it. We relocked into the battle on the debris which was traveling down the magma. The hatred of myself for what I was doing was causing the yellow to show in my eyes, the anger starting to blindly lead me on.

Anakin managed to block another attack and he sighed. "Listen to me, if you can . . ." he began as he pushed away the attack. "I forgive you, you . . . don't have to hate yourself because of what you've done for me . . ."

He advanced, swinging another attack. "I care about you, just please don't make the same mistake I made."

My heart ached at what he said, and I hesitated for the first time throughout the entire fight. However, I glanced up, seeing Sidious pull the ship up beside us, Padme still dangling above the magma. I looked back at Anakin. I had no choice. I really didn't, no matter what he said. Sidious still had Padme, and more than just her life was on the line. If she died so did Luke and Leia. I couldn't. I had to finish this fight.

I appeared to lower my saber, and when Anakin's defenses were down, I struck, knocking the light saber from his hand and placing my blade right on his throat, just under his chin. I wasn't hovering either: the tip of the saber was pressed to his throat. The action caused Anakin to sink to his knees, his chin tilted up to avoid the blade, pain on his features as the blade slowly cut into the skin on his throat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Obi-Wan freeze on the shore to my left. Sidious was on the ship at my right, and Anakin was kneeling down in front of me.

"What're you waiting for?" Anakin asked, looking her dead in the eyes. "Kill me. But before you do . . . just know that you were the greatest Jedi I've ever met . . . and I only wanted to be what you wanted me to be."

"Kill him!" Sidious barked from above me. I tensed, and it was only the careful control I had that kept that tensing movement from killing Anakin. He choke/cried out in pain as the saber cut deeper, but not enough to cause serious damage yet. I was hesitating, suddenly an emotional wreck. I could feel myself slipping, and I was hit with the overwhelming need to kill him, to prove my supremacy, and carry out my Master's orders. Also I realized if I killed him, the Dark Side would completely take me, which was what I'd been trying to do this entire time. On the other hand . . . I couldn't kill him. I didn't just care about him too much. I loved him too much. It was so hard for me to look him in the eyes right now as I stood prepared to kill him, actually having to think about it.

Obi-Wan glanced at her, then at Anakin as they floated on the pile of debris, Anakin looking up at her. "Do it . . . if it's what you want."

Sidious was indifferent by now, believing I was too far gone and I was about to kill Anakin. I couldn't blame him: I was thinking the same now. "It's obvious who's stronger now. I won't be needing you anymore," he said simply to the unconscious Padme. With that he let her go, and she dropped toward the magma.

"_NO!_" Anakin screamed, cutting his throat deeper as he moved.

Everything snapped into focus. I called upon The Force, flinging Anakin aside along with his light saber safely to the shore Obi-Wan was on as I sheathed my saber. I caught Padme a foot above the magma, just in time, also keeping the piece of debris in one place since there was a magma-fall not far ahead. I saw Anakin in my peripherals, rubbing his throat and choking/coughing, gulping in air on his hands and knees. Looking up, I saw Sidious' furious face. I didn't hear what he said, but I saw him shoot lightning at me, and I met it halfway with my own. The effort of what I was doing was too much, and the drain on my strength hit me like a ship in light speed, dropping me to one knee as I held my ground, slowly moving Padme towards the shore while Sidous' lightning inched closer.

Obi-Wan ran to Anakin, noticing such things and he looked at her, watching. Anakin, noticing the events as well, almost gawked.

I got Padme halfway across the river when my focus slipped. Suddenly I arched, feeling the electricity coursing through me. I heard some high pitched, horrible sound of agony, and realized it was my own screaming. But I didn't drop Padme. I hit my knees, holding myself up with one hand, all my focus on getting Padme safely to the shore with Anakin and Obi-Wan. Tears streamed down my face and Sidiuos cackled happily and evilly. _It was too much, I couldn't take it,_ I thought, _but she was so close to safety, I couldn't quit now._ My voice died off and I was convulsing from the pain, but I kept pushing before, finally, she slipped to the shore. Sidious' lightning stopped and I almost passed out from relief, but instead, with The Force again, grabbed the ship. He wasn't going to escape this time. I refused to let him. Slowly, I started to pull the ship down. I saw Obi-Wan and Anakin check Padme, who I knew was in critical—possibly terminal—condition, and heard Sidious barking at the ship crew to get them out of there as I slowly dragged the ship to the magma. Sidious resumed shocking me with the lightning and I screamed again, but it sounded more raw, and was pure agony this time. The ship tried to go into light speed, but I managed to overcome everything and with a final push, I sent the ship plunging into the magma. The lightning stopped, blackness encroached in on my vision, and I distantly felt my body hit the debris, which I felt starting to drift toward the magma-fall without me to keep it in one place. I convulsed at the pain from the electricity registered, sending me into flashes of agony. I was hardly strong enough to keep my eyes open as slits.

Sidious jumped to shore, the ship and those inside perishing in the magma while he alone survived. He sneered at the sight of Obi-Wan, getting his saber ready. "Master Kenobi. It will be fun to kill you."

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin, taking a step back, pulling his saber out.

Anakin glanced at them, looking at Obi-Wan. "Can you handle him?" he asked.

"Worry about Desaray and Padme, I'll focus on Sidious," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin nodded and he looked at Desaray for a moment. If he hurried he could save her. Focusing his strength on her, he used The Force to lift her, struggling at first, but within minutes he was pulling her toward him.

I felt Anakin's arms around me, my eyelids fluttering. I saw him, just slightly with my fading vision. "Anakin . . ." I said, barely a whisper as my head fell back. I was still conscious: I just was way too weak.

He smiled a bit. "I'm right here," he said, wrapping her in a slight hug before placing her beside Padme.

Obi-Wan was still holding off Sidious when Anakin joined him. "I have Sidious, go check on them!" he said, blocking Sidious' attack.

* * *

I heard Obi-Wan came next to me, putting a hand on the side of my face to check me. He moved to pick me up, but I grasped his wrist in a surprisingly strong grip. "No. Get Padme out of here," I said with a small shake of my head.

"You need medical assistance, Desaray. Now . . ." he began to say, listening to the sound of Anakin and Sidious' battle.

I shook my head again adamantly. "No, no, get Padme out of here, I'll be fine . . ."

Obi-Wan looked at her. "You're dying, Desaray. You need medical assistance," Obi-Wan pressed, looking at her.

I shook my head once again. "Get Padme out of here. She's carrying Luke and Leia, she needs it more than I do. I'll leave with Anakin, I can last long enough. Just get her to safety."

Obi-Wan gently looked at Padme, then to her. If she thought that, he had no other choice then to drag her along, but if she could somehow help Anakin, he'd oblige and take Padme.

Seeing Obi-Wan hesitate, I decided I had to convince him now. I tightened my grasp on his wrist so he'd look at me. "Obi-Wan, she doesn't have much time. I've got enough in me I can last. I know I do. Get her out. Now. You don't have time to bring me along. Go. If you don't get Padme out of here now her life won't be the only one lost. I'll be fine, I promise," I said firmly.

Obi-Wan finally nodded. "Be careful."

And with that, he picked up the unconscious Padme and walked to the ship.

I sighed in relief as he left, weakly rolling over to look at the battle with Anakin and Sidiuos that was ensuing, not strong enough to get up yet.

* * *

Sidious turned his attention to Anakin. "Well, well, here we are again Anakin. Do you really think you can beat me? You couldn't even beat her," he taunted.

Anakin shrugged. "I don't have to beat you," he told him. "Just make sure I get a point across."

Sidious smirked. " I won't give you the luxury of that option. You'll either have to kill me or die."

"As much fun as killing you sounds, I think I'll leave that up to the Jedi Order," he said through a chuckle.

"Didn't you say that last time?" Sidious taunted him.

"I'll make sure of it," Anakin almost threatened.

Sidious smirked. "There you do, using your anger again Anakin. I don't know why you fight the Dark Side so much; it's so obviously a part of you. You won't to be able to escape it. You truelye are doomed to join the Dark Side, one way or another."

"Read. My. Lips. _Never!_" Anakin shouted, charging at him and attacking.

Sidiuos moved faster than expected for an old man, as fast as Master Yoda even. He cackled. "You should pick your battles better Anakin," he said, shooting Sith Lightning at him.

Anakin deflected it, moving his saber with one hand, smiling at him. "You should know me better."

Sidiuos smiled at him. "Oh, I do. Any you know I do. You've told me your secrets, which I've kept. You've told me your feelings, which I shared with no one. And you've shared your thoughts and your fears with me Anakin. I do know you. I know the darkness that's inside you even though you deny it. I've seen how strong and focused it makes you: and it's the only way you'll be strong enough to defeat me. If that's what you really want. You need me Anakin, and you know it. Your little Jedi friends are not powerful enough to save you wife. Only I am. And you would've been too if you'd listened and joined me yesterday. Do you really think little Surefire will help Padme? I know you're wondering what kept her from killing you. I know exactly what it was. She loves you, you know. But she can't have you if Padme is around. She won't save her. She'll stand by and watch her die happily," Sidious said as they fought, their light sabers moving with blinding speed.

"Stop fooling yourself; I know the truth about Desaray," he said gently. "She'd never do that. You know nothing about her, stop pretending you do."

"And you do?" Sidious challenged. "I sensed it inside her, why can't you? Feelings that strong, it's a miracle you haven't noticed. Though if you won't listen now, you'll have to learn the hard way, later on, when Padme dies," Sidious said simply.

"She's helping me choose the side I need to be on!" he said again.

"More like making the choice for you. How could you be so blind Anakin? Just because she's telling you something it doesn't mean she's right, or that _all_ of her intentions are true," he said slickly as they continued to fight.

"At lease she hasn't been lying to me the entire time," he said back, throwing another swing at him.

Sdious smiled smugly. "I only told you that which you were too blind to see. It seems you'll remain tangled in the Jedi's web of lied. I've only tried to show you the way things really are Anakin. I've tried to ease your confusions, but then this girl came and everything got even more tangled. You could be so much more Anakin: more powerful, stronger, wiser, greater. But you keep listening to those that are holding you back. Even dear old Surefire's strongest powers come from the Dark Side. Buy you simply ignore what I try to tell you," Sidious argued. "you know you could be more Anakin, so why do you keep running form your chance?"

"Because I know the truth, and I don't need power . . . they don't hold me back, they are my strength . . . you feed off the anger and the hate of those around you," he told him.

Sidious shook his head. "If only you could realize the truth of my words," he said. "You're doomed to lose everything Anakin: the lease you could do is take the path where you will gain power," Sidiuos threatened.

He rolled his eyes, blocking his attack. "I won't lose anything unless I join your side . . . stop trying."

Sidious grinned. "Oh really? Did you check on dear Padme before Obi-Wan took her?" he hinted, shoving Anakin back with his saber for a moment. He shot lightning at him.

After deflecting the lightning, he thought for a moment, but he shook his head. "Stop trying to change my mind Sidious, you won't have me kneel!"

"Alright then, don't listen to me. I'm only warning you of what you'll find when you head to wherever your 'friend' Obi-Wan took her. If I have my way, you won't even arrive in time," Sidious said with another cackle, shooting lightning at Anakin again.

This time he was too slow to do anything and was hit. It was then he heard a sound of agonizing pain and realized it was himself.

"It would be so easy to kill you right now Anakin. Then go and finish off weak old Desaray I see Obi-Wan left behind. And it wouldn't be that hard to find Obi-Wan. I don't need to worry about your wife: there's no way to save her without me . . ." he said slickly, not letting up, continuing to electrocute him. "I tried to play nicely Anakin, but I've lost my patience. Either join me now or I will kill you, then every single person you love," Sidious hissed.

I saw Anakin withering in pain, unable to defend himself since he was caught in Sidious' grasp. Slowly, I dragged myself to my feet, fighting for the strength to move.

"Shut up . . ." he groaned.

"It's a simple yes or no Anakin. Yes you will join me, and they get to live, or no you refuse, and I will kill all of them, starting with you . . ." Sidious briefly stopped, letting Anakin taste relief for a brief second before he continued his torture.

I had tears streaming down my face as I tried to reach them. I didn't have enough strength yet. I probably wouldn't even be able to do much when I reached them.

"Stop!" he cried out.

"Leave him _alone_ Sidious!" demanded, leaning on a rock for support.

Sidiuos glanced at me, not letting up, and Anakin's screams of agony continued. "You're no threat to me Ignis. You can hardly stand. You might as well stay to watch his death. I don't think he's going to give. Shame . . . I think I'll kill you both the same way: just like this. Slowly, by electrocution," he said, sounding bored.

I shook my head. "I'm done with you," I spat. I swung my hand up, shooting my own lightning at Sidiuos. He made an exclamation of surprise, stumbling back, ceasing to electrocute Anakin. I pushed him back into the rock wall with The Force before I collapsed again. "Kill him, kill him, please Anakin, kill him, it's our only chance . . ." I mumbled out.

He looked back at her, then back at Sidious as he slowly got up.

"Anakin . . . please . . . I know the Jedi way is to take them in, but Windu was right: the only way with Sidiuos is to kill him . . . please, while we have a chance . . ." I said, curled up in my agony from the electrocution I'd taken earlier.

Anakin took a moment, but held his saber to Sidiuos' throat.

Sidious got up on his knees slowly, smirking at Anakin. "Are you going to kill me Anakin? Act on those hateful feelings for revenge?"

"I might, but not for revenge . . . because it's right," he said.

Sidious tipped his head higher to expose his neck more, his smile growing. "Keep telling yourself that. I can sense how much you like being able to kill me. I was right when I told you what is right is a point of view Anakin. You're about to find that out," Sidiuos closed his eyes. "Just remember it's your fault when Padme dies because you didn't take me up on my offer or listen to my warnings about Desaray."

He breathed, starting to cackle again. "Do it . . . _Do it!_ Strike me down! Either way now the Dark Side will claim you. Whether you kill me or not. Do it!" he said, his yellow eyes snapping open and staring at him tauntingly.

He took a hesitant moment, but he growled and watched his saber slice through Sidious's throat.

I sighed in relief, resting my head weakly in my hands. Sidious was gone. He was dead. I wouldn't have to worry about him ever again.

A flash of pain went through me again and I curled up from the agony of it, my teeth clenched.


	16. Chapter 16: The Price of Redemption

**_(Please Review. I'm eager for feedback!)_**

* * *

Anakin retracted the blade and walked up to Desaray.

I was trembling, breathing heavily. I was so weak, so exhausted. I tried to get up, but my legs were too weak. I shouldn't have tried, because when I hit the ground again it hurt really badly. I grimaced.

Anakin sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Desaray?"

I nodded slowly. "I . . . I'm fine . . . I just . . . need to gather myself . . ." I said weakly, leaning into him.

He smiled gently, wrapping an arm around her. "You're back; I'm proud of you."

I smiled weakly. "Yeah, I am . . ." my smile faded and I started crying. "I'm sorry Anakin. For everything I did. I'm so, so, _so_ sorry."

He shook his head, lifting her head with his fingers. "Don't be, you were protecting me . . ."

The tears were still coming. "I killed so many people though, Anakin . . . and I hurt you; I almost killed you!" I choked out.

He thought for a moment, knowing she was being controlled by darkness but still held the light inside when she had. "But you didn't kill me, that's what matters."

I buried my face in his chest. "I'm sorry Anakin . . ." I said quietly.

He held her close, a concerned look on his face. "Desaray . . . it's alright . . ."

I nodded slowly, whipping the hair and tears from my face. "We . . . need to get to Obi-Wan and Padme . . ." I said quietly.

He nodded, helping her up for a moment but soon felt the Dark Side trying to ensnare him. Shaking his head, he walked with her.

I had my hand splayed over his heart and felt the change. "Anakin . . . are you alright?" I asked him gently.

Anakin looked at her, his eyes clouded, and he shook his head. "I'm . . . I'm not sure . . ."

I stopped. "Anakin . . . you have to let go of your anger and hatred of Sidious . . . don't let him get to you after he's gone . . ." I said gently.

Anakin breathed in gently and sighed, allowing his mind to clear slightly, but it kept at it. He shook his head. "Come on . . ."

I could still sense it, but I didn't stop walking. "Just don't stop fighting it, alright? Don't let it win . . ." I said gently as he brought us over to the landing pad. Obi-Wan had taken the ship, but I had brought a two person ship myself here. Anakin helped me into the passenger side before he got in on the pilot side.

Anakin sat down beside her and looked at her. "We need to get you to the medical bay as soon as we get to Coruscant."

I shook my head. "You need to get me to Padme. She was in critical condition when I had Obi-Wan take her wherever they're at. Besides, I don't have to be strong or anything to do what I'm planning if she take s a turn for the worse. Just get me there, alright? I can get medical attention later."

Anakin breathed in. "After everything you've been through: you need it."

I shook my head, annoyed that the boys kept telling me this. "I'll be fine Anakin. I need to be there for you and Padme. I can get medical attention later."

Anakin shot into light speed, rolling his eyes.

I was quiet for a while, staring out the window, when I suddenly spoke up. "Shaundra Stonefight."

"What?" he asked, looking at her, suddenly confused.

"Shaundra Stonefight . . . was my name before my parents died. When the slave traders picked me up I changed it. I haven't told a single person my real name . . . until now. I thought it was something you should know . . ." I explained gently.

"Shaundra . . ." he began, the word rolling off his tongue as he said it. "I like it . . ."

I smiled a little at him. "I changed my name after everything so I could have a fresh start. I didn't want my past being brought up by anyone, so I created someone new, so if anyone went digging they wouldn't find anything."

He smiled, looking at her for a moment. "That's smart," he told her gently.

I nodded. "So now you know . . . I'm definitely still Desaray Surefire. I've been Desaray Surefire for _years_ . . . but I was born Shaundra Stonefight."

"Were you afraid of how I would react?" he asked, looking over at her. "It doesn't change my view on you," he stated firmly.

I laughed a little. "No, no, I didn't think it would change your opinion of me. It was just a secret, something I'd never told anyone, not even Luke, and I thought of it and wanted to tell you," I said, looking at him with a small smile, my eyes sparkling.

Anakin smiled. "Well would you rather be called Shaundra or Desaray?" he asked.

"I've been called Desaray so long; it's what feels right now, what I've come to be used to. But it's been forever since I've been called Shaundra as well. Whichever one feels right at the moment you're talking to me I guess," I said with a laugh.

He nodded gently and steered back into Coruscant, a slight smile on his face as he made a smoother landing then when they first met. "I'm proud of you . . ."

I put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "No, I'm proud of _you_," I said with a smile before I settled into seriousness. "Now come on, we have to hurry."

He nodded, getting out of the ship and ran with her inside. First priority: Padme and Obi-Wan.

I actually ran ahead of him, despite dying with every passing moment, spotting Obi-Wan. I ran up to him, grasping his arm and giving him a heart attack. I was getting stared at for my outfit, scars, and brand on my arm, but I ignored them.

"Where is she?" I asked him. I could sense her slipping away but I didn't know where she was.

Obi-Wan looked up at her. "In the delivery wing," he stated firmly. "Hurry."

I nodded, rushing in that direction, Obi-Wan and Anakin tailing me. Finally I found the room. Master Yoda stood outside of it when I arrived, watching Padme sadly through the glass. I noticed the twins weren't in there; I could sense them in another room. At least they were safe. I scurried into the room, coming up beside Padme's bed. "Padme . . ." I said quietly.

Padme turned, seeing her. "Desaray . . . you're alright . . . then maybe . . . is A . . . Anakin alright too?" she asked weakly. I took her hand in mine, placing a hand on her forehead, realizing Sidious must have put her under the impression I'd killed Anakin or something.

"He's fine, he's here, right now," I told her gently as Anakin rushed into the room. Obi-Wan stayed outside with Yoda, watching through the glass. Feeling she was about to slip, I summoned my energy, starting to pour what remained of my Life Force into her in an attempt to save her. It rapidly drained me, and I was alarmed when I realized it wasn't having much effect. Buying her time, yes. Saving her? No.

Anakin walked in, a gentle but sad smile on his face. "Padme?" he asked, looking at her.

She turned, seeing him. "Anakin? Oh Anakin . . . you're alright . . ." she said with a weak smile. "Palpatine said . . . that you . . . and Obi-Wan were . . . killed . . . I was so scared . . ." she said softly, her fingers winding in his.

He smiled. "No, no, Obi-Wan and I are fine . . . thanks to Desaray," he said gently and through a gentle laugh.

I had less of a Life Force left than I'd anticipated, and I was already running out. I rested my head in my arms, trying to breathe as I continued. I was only going to buy her enough time to say goodbye. That's all I had in me.

Padme seemed to sense the end was coming for her. "Anakin . . . I love you . . . and you have . . . to promise me . . . that you'll take care of . . . the baby . . ."

I knew she meant to say babies, but her voice had faltered and she continued. "You have . . . to promise me . . . you'll go on without me . . ." she told him softly, a hand on his cheek.

Anakin's eyes softened and he gripped her hand, not wanting to let it go. "I-I will."

I didn't know how much longer I could give them. I was slowing down, my vision faded and I trembled.

"I love you Anakin . . . so much . . . I always . . . will," she said, kissing him long and slow. "Don't . . . give up. Please? Just . . . let me . . . go . . ." Padme told him. She looked at me a little on the last part, and her eyes told me she knew what I was doing for her, and she wanted me to stop. Reluctantly, I let go of her hand and she turned back to Anakin, touching his lips, fading fast without me to sustain her.

"I . . . love . . . you . . . Ani . . . Anakin . . . don't . . . forget . . . . . . that . . . . . ." she trailed off, her hand slowly falling limp by her side.

I put my head in my arms, tears silently falling. She was gone . . . I couldn't save her.

Anakin's lips pursed and he breathed as tears fell from his face. "I promise," he whispered lowly, kissing her head.

I struggled to stay how I was; on my knees with my face buried in my arms, tears slipping out of my eyes. My vision was blurry, my head throbbed, my breathing came short and fast, I weaved, and I felt what was left slowly slipping. Sluggishly, my brain brought my premonition back to remembrance, and I stilled, unsure of what was about to happen next.

Anakin stood there for a moment, the Dark Side coming over him as everything that Sidious said finally came into view. He'd been right. Anakin's face darkened and he glared at Desaray, his lip trembling. "He was right. All along . . . he was right."

I raised my head, looking at Anakin. "Anakin . . ." I said wearily, exhausted. "Anakin, Sidiuos lied, alright? I didn't want Padme dead, I'm just as devastated—"

I was cut off as Anakin put me in a Force Choke, slamming me hard against the wall at the same time. My head throbbed and I struggled for air. "Anakin . . ." I gasped out. I saw Obi-Wan and Yoda head for the door to intervene, but I used my own Force to shut the door, right before Obi-Wan could come in. This would be between Anakin and me. Hands on my throat, I struggled for air.

Anakin looked up at her. "You didn't even _try_ to save her! You _wanted_ Padme out of the way! You . . . you just . . . let her die!"

"Anakin . . . I didn't . . . I swear . . ." I choked out. Looking at him I saw the yellow swirling into his eyes and fear hit me. "I . . . I tried . . . I really . . . tried . . . it . . . almost killed me . . . trying . . ." I choked.

"Tell me the _truth_!" he said, looking her in the eyes. "You wanted Padme dead so you could have _me_ to _yourself_!" he yelled, slamming her into the wall again.

My feet started to kick helplessly in the air, my head rushing and throbbing from hitting the wall again. "Anakin . . . please . . . I'm sorry . . . I tried . . . please . . . Anakin . . ." I cried/choked. I felt sick as I realized I'd just echoed my vision. I stared down at Anakin, slipping away. I refused to meet Obi-Wan's eyes through the glass. I knew he wanted to charge in and help me, but I wouldn't let him.

"Anakin . . . I tried to save her . . . I did . . ." his grip tightened and tears streamed down my face I was so scared. "I . . . tried . . . but I couldn't . . . Anakin . . . please . . . I can't breathe . . . Anakin . . . I'm . . . sorry . . . please," I let out with the remaining air in my lungs. I closed my eyes so no one would see them roll into the back of my head as my kicking had that frenzied edge-of-death pace, trying to break free. The sound of my choking filled the room.

"You just stood by listening and enjoying that she was about gone, weren't you? _Weren't you!_" he asked again with a growl, squeezing tighter on her throat.

Pain shot through my throat, and panic gripped me, my mouth gaping open a few times as I tried unsuccessfully to breath. I couldn't get any more air, my kicking slowed, and my leg slid down the wall helplessly. I made strange noises, trying to suck in air as my head pounded. I shook my head no in reply to his question. I didn't know how much longer I could last as my lungs burst, pulsing with pain.

His lips twitched. "Stop _lying _to me!"

I didn't have any more fight left in me. I stopped twitching, stopped moving completely in his grasp, feeling myself fade away. "Anakin . . . I'm . . . sorry . . . . . . please . . . . . . Ani . . ." I choked out, my lips barely moving.

It sounded as if everything was coming from so far away as I floated away from everyone and everything. I'd meant to say Anakin, but I hadn't had enough in me, and it came out as Ani, Padme's nickname for Anakin. I had a thought in the back of my mind of how much I looked and sounded like Padme as I said it, practically identical to her from my vision, when Anakin had Force Choked her. The irony of it all.

He stood there for a moment, the darkness suddenly flooding out of him and he lowered her. His eyes widened, but he didn't do anything except fall to the floor in grief.

I felt myself hit the floor, raggedly sucking in a breath of air. The nothingness of death tried to take me, but I fought it. _NO_, I thought firmly, _I'M NOT DONE YET! Anakin still NEEDS ME!_

Blinking the black from my eyes and raising up from the ground on sheer will-power alone, I made myself move over to Anakin. "Anakin . . ." My voice was raspy and broken. I coughed, rubbing my throat and clearing it. "Anakin, don't give up . . . you still have something left to live for . . ." I told him weakly, hands on his shoulders.

Anakin looked down, coming to his senses. "I'm sorry . . ."

I shook my head slightly. "It's fine," my dry voice cracked but I kept speaking. "Just . . . let go of those feelings, alright? Please? If not for your own sake then for those that need you in the other room. That strong baby boy and . . . beautiful baby girl," I said with a small smile, a hand on his cheek.

"Girl?" he asked, looking up from his hands. "Boy _and_ . . . _girl_?"

I nodded fervently, a smile on my face. "Leia. The same one I mentioned. Padme had twins. I wanted to tell you so badly, but I couldn't because you'd told me not to until I was sure you were clear of the Dark Side, for her protection. I almost told you when you asked me what Luke inherited from his mother because . . . well . . .Leia is just like Padme. In every way." I let it rush out of me, happy that I could finally tell him. "She looks exactly like her, acts like her too . . ." I said gently, showing him a new vision.

* * *

**This time it floated over us gently, and I showed him Princess Leia. The spitting image of Padme. I showed him Leia back talking Sidious despite the danger, and even doing it diplomatically. I showed her arguing with scoundrel Han Solo, keeping him in line. I showed her holding her own with a blaster in battle, but also I showed the gentle side of her. I showed her with her hair down in a blue dress shockingly similar to the one Padme wore the first night I came. One could easily mistake her for Padme. I showed her with Luke as well, and showed some of the fun times we'd all had together, all the laughs and smiles and jokes, before I gently lifted the vision from both of our consciousness.**

* * *

He smiled and looked at her. "Can I see them?"

I nodded again, smiling at him, tears of relief in my eyes. "Of course you can," I said in my raspy voice. I got up, and it took all of my will-power for that simple movement and to appear perfectly normal as I helped Anakin up. I led him out of the room, looking at Yoda. "He needs to see his kids," I told him gently.

Yoda inspected me with knowing eyes before walking over to Anakin. "With me, come. You're children to see, young Skywalker."

As Anakin followed him I fell into step behind them, the world spinning and tipping, yet I still managed to keep a smile on my face, walk straight and appear fine, while really, I knew I was minutes away from dying. Thankfully, Anakin hadn't noticed with everything that had happened. Obi-Wan seemed to materialize next to me.

"You've done rather well Desaray," he said gently.

Daenerys approached them and smiled, blushing a bit when she saw Obi-Wan. "The younglings are safe back where they belong," she reported gently.

I nodded. "Good," I said. "That's great news."

I put a hand on my head, wishing I could stop the pounding. It took so much concentration to appear fine, even to keep my breathing normal. I focused on my steps, trying not to fall over myself as we made our way towards the nursery.

Obi-Wan glanced at her. "Are you sure you don't need medical attention . . ?" he slightly teased.

I shook my head. "Not right now . . . I need to see this first . . ." I said quietly, my voice flickering. I didn't have much time left: I had to save my strength. I wanted to see Anakin hold his children for the first time.

Yoda paused at a doorway. "Skywalker. In here, they are."

Obi-Wan, Daenerys, and I all filed at the window, watching Anakin hesitantly enter the room and make his way over to the tiny cribs in the center of the room. I gripped the sill, bracing myself up as I struggled to last long enough to see this, my arms shaking.

Daenerys and Obi-Wan looked at her, Obi-Wan grabbing one shoulder, Daenerys grabbing her other shoulder.

I steadied my breathing, watching. I had to see this, no matter how bad off I was.

I watched as Anakin reached the cribs. For a moment, he just stood there, watching them. One of the nursery droids said something to him and he very gently reached down and picked up Luke with is real hand. The nursery droid helped put Leia in his other arm.

He held them gingerly, as if he believed if he breathed on them wrong they would shatter, but he still held them close to him. I watched as baby Luke latched onto Anakin's Jedi tunic, one tiny hand gripping the fabric, the other over his heart. Anakin started to smile, and baby Leia reached up, her tiny hand touching his face. He looked down at his daughter, and smiled. A great big, real smile that made his blue eyes sparkle. I felt his joy from out in the hall. It washed through me, warm and comforting.

"I did it . . ." I whispered quietly, tears falling from my eyes. Before anyone could respond, my strength finally gave, my will unable to hold me any longer as I dropped, everything going black and numb.


	17. Chapter 17:Desaray's Fate and Baby Steps

Obi-Wan and Daenerys kneeled beside her, shouting orders as medics came to her aid.

I heard a jumble of noise, distant and confusing, slightly feeling someone moving me. I was so tired . . . I just wanted to sleep . . .

Something told me that if I went to sleep, I wouldn't wake up. That thought scared me. I didn't want to die yet . . . I wasn't ready for that. I scrambled to hold onto life, but I didn't know what to grab onto in the darkness, and I was so sleepy . . .

Obi-Wan lifted Desaray from the ground, putting her limp body on the medical capsule. He rattled off her ailments in the past twenty-four hours at the medic's request, listing the amount of electricity she'd taken from Sidious, how much she'd exhausted herself, draining her Life Force into another person, and being Force Choked to the brink of death. They brought her into a room, several of them working rapidly to save her. Her heartbeat was alarmingly slow, her breathing slight.

Obi-Wan braced himself on the sill, watching them work through the glass. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a worried Anakin striding towards them. Obi-Wan grimaced inwardly: Anakin would think this was his fault.

Anakin looked down for a moment. It _was_ his fault she was about to die. "This is all my fault . . ."

Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Anakin, this isn't your fault, alright?"

Anakin shook his head. "I choked her."

Something flickered over Obi-Wan's face, indiscernible. Obviously he was still recovering from witnessing that. However, he squeezed Anakin's shoulder. "Anakin, Desaray was dying back on Mustafar. I didn't take her on the ship because she demanded that I leave her behind and focus on Padme. I couldn't convince her otherwise. She refused to come; she said she would leave with you. And then what she did trying to save Padme . . . she should've died right there. I don't know how she lasted as long as she did . . . you didn't sense it because of your grief and pain, but Desaray was pouring what remained of her Life Force into Padme. It was her efforts that bought you two time to say goodbye, and she was almost dead then," Obi-Wan explained to him gently.

Anakin looked at him. "So all I thought . . . I was wrong . . . and I . . ." he faltered again.

Obi-Wan put his other hand on Anakin's other shoulder. "Anakin, don't blame yourself, please. It's not what she'd want. Everything she's done has been for your sake, and she's given you a second chance. Don't waste it, and don't spend that chance wallowing in guilt for your mistakes. She knew it was coming anyway. She had a premonition, the same night she had that nightmare. But she was willing to risk it."

* * *

I was about to give up when I heard Anakin's voice, surprisingly sharper then everything else.

". . . my fault . . . I was wrong . . . choked her . . ."

I shook my head, my will coming back bright and burning. "Anakin . . ." I tried to say through the darkness. It felt like my lungs were filling with water when I tried to speak, but I kept trying, hoping I'd be heard. "Anakin . . . not your fault . . . Anakin . . ."

* * *

Anakin looked down, but it lifted gently as he sensed Desaray. She was fighting! She hadn't given up!

I struggled to surface from the crushing weight I felt from the blackness. For a moment, I felt as if I'd broken the surface, and I was blinded by white light as I came to for a moment. My body hurt so bad, and I could barely breathe, but I used the momentary re-surface to gasp out, "Anakin, it's not your fault!"

My voice was weak and quiet, and I closed my eyes as the blackness started creeping in on me again. I weakly clenched my hand at my side. I had to stay, I had to . . .

Anakin sensed her as she was going in and out. "Come on Desaray!"

I clenched my fist again, as if I was holding onto a rope. "Anakin . . ." I said again. I still felt dragged down by the darkness, and so exhausted, but I had to hold on to life at least. I blinked a few times, trying to make the blur of light all around me come into focus as my head tossed from side to side.

Anakin breathed in gently, hoping she had just enough strength to stay alive.

I turned my head to the side, where it wasn't so bright, and my eyes focused a little, making out Anakin and Obi-Wan on the other side of the glass. I shivered a little from the cold as I felt myself cemented into reality, feeling almost as if I was being pressed into the table by a great weight. I felt like I'd been hit by a fighter ship. "Anakin . . . Obi-Wan . . ." I croaked out.

Anakin smiled, watching her. "You're alright!"

I shrunk a little, still shivering. "I'm . . . freezing . . ." I mumbled out. Everything still hurt. "And . . . I hurt . . ."

"I wouldn't doubt it," he said gently. "You did us all a favor. Saved us, in fact."

I nodded slowly. The medics were still checking me, making sure my vitals were in check. "Are you . . . alright?" I asked him quietly.

"Perfect, never better," he replied with a gentle smile.

I nodded again. "Good . . ." I sighed. "That's good . . ." I mumbled sleepily. This time it wasn't because I was dying. I was really tired, exhausted even. The medics drifted out of the room, done checking on me.

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, then back at her. "Thank you."

"Whenever . . . I get . . . better . . . can I . . . see them . . ?" I asked him gently, eyes closed, still shivering.

"Of course," he said gently.

"Thank you . . ." I said quietly. I trembled again, curling up the best I could. If I'd been in my Jedi Clothes, I wouldn't be as cold. But since I was barely covered, I was freezing. I drifted off, feeling peaceful despite the discomfort.

"No, thank you," Obi-Wan and Anakin said together.

I smiled gently, but didn't speak anymore. I needed to rest now . . . that's what I needed. I let myself drift to sleep.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and gripped him into a tight hug for a moment, grateful he still had his brother. After giving him a small smile, Obi-Wan shrugged off his robe, walking into the room. He put it carefully around Desaray, picking her up as well, being careful not to wake her.

"Seems everything went according to plan," Anakin said through a gentle smile.

Obi-Wan nodded as he navigated through the halls with Desaray. "Seems like it," he said with a smile as he found an empty room.

"Everything ahead of us is officially a mystery again . . ." Obi-Wan said as he laid her out on the bed in the recovery room, taking his robe back, removing her light sabers and putting them on the bedside table, and pulling the covers tight around her.

Anakin nodded. "Now that I'm not a Sith and not completely out of my mind," he almost chuckled.

Obi-Wan chuckled softly with him. He put a hand on her forehead, checking her once again, just to be sure. "I'm really glad your son sent her to change this. I don't think he could've sent anyone better to give us a second chance . . ." he said gently.

"I'm proud of him," Anakin told Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded. "You should be. And I know that you'll make a great father," Obi-Wan told him, a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"I know I will, but . . ." there was a slight knot in his throat and he breathed.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin gently, worry in his eyes for him.

"Padme . . ." he said simply.

Obi-Wan's gaze softened and he pulled Anakin tight to him for another brotherly hug. "Was a wonderful person and will be greatly missed. Though it's better the twins have one parent then neither. And besides, don't you remember your early teachings? Those who die find peace and become one with The Force. If you want to, you can think of it as she's always with you in The Force," Obi-Wan said gently.

Anakin smiled gently, knowing he was telling the truth, but in his heart he was in so much pain. He had just lost the love of his life thanks to the man who almost destroyed any chance of him being with his family.

Obi-Wan smiled a little at Anakin. "Why don't you stay here with Desaray tonight, make sure she really is alright. That way you're also not far from your kids either. Everything will work out Anakin, I know it will," Obi-Wan told him softly.

He nodded. "I can do that."

Obi-Wan smiled at him, squeezing his shoulder. "I'll be back when I can. The Council is going to have a lot to clean up after this whole event. What with the Temple in shambles, the Jedi scattered, and the Senate a wreck and leaderless, I might be gone for a while. You, on the other hand, need to rest. May The Force be with you Anakin."

Anakin nodded and took a seat next to Desaray, a hand on her head. "May The Force be with you too Master. Oh, and did you hear about Daenni's Master?" he asked.

Obi-Wan frowned, turning to him slightly. "What?"

Desaray stirred slightly at Anakin's touch, but stayed asleep.

"Her Master died in all of this, she's looking for a new one . . ." he said.

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "I see . . . it's a shame . . ." he said with a sigh. "I'll put in a good word for her . . ." he said gently. "See she gets a good new Master . . ."

Anakin smiled. "Why don't you become her Master? She seems like she'd work better with us than she did with him," he explained. "She's a lot like me; maybe she just needs a little help."

Obi-Wan smirked. "Why Anakin, are you complementing my skills as a Master, despite all the complaining about my methods throughout the years?" Obi-Wan teased lightly.

"I might be," he said with a happy smile.

Obi-Wan smiled, shaking his head. "I'll think about it. Good night Anakin. Keep a good eye on her," he said.

He nodded. "I will."

Obi-Wan nodded, then left the room, leaving Anakin alone with the woman he now owed everything to. Even though she was under the covers, Desaray still shivered in her sleep.

Anakin smiled, picking her up softly and laying her near his beating heart, hoping his warmth would keep her from shivering.

Desaray curled into him, her breathing evening out, a chilled hand resting over his heart, sound asleep even as she nuzzled into his chest a little.

He sighed softly, holding the young woman close to him. If felt strange because she was similar to Padme but she had so many differences that seemed to pain him.

* * *

**_In her sleep, Desaray tossed a little. Things were a jumbled mess, unable for her to discern. Eventually, the colors became sharper, the objects clearer, and sounds gained form._**

**_She saw herself with Anakin in some dark cell, but they were . . . kissing. _**

**_She saw the two of them on the balcony, holding each other close, talking about the future. _**

**_She saw them on a grassy hill, getting married, of all things. _**

**_While he held her close, Desaray stared up at him. "I love you," she whispered._**

**_"I love you too," he told her._**

**_She saw herself standing over Anakin protectively, fending off people who were apparently trying to harm him. Also, they stood side by side at Padme's funeral. She had a tight grasp on his hand as he leaned into her for support and comfort. Feeling his arms around her in another scene, just laying together on the bed at the apartment, she smiled, feeling at peace._**

* * *

Back at the hospital, she snuggled closer to him, a faint smile on her lips in her sleep, her hand slipping from over his heart to rest across his waist at his side as she curled into him.

He smiled gently, pulling her closer, not wanting to do something wrong, so he just rubbed her arm.

She shifted once again, clutching Anakin tightly to her. She seemed comfortable this time though, and finally settled, not moving excessively anymore. Her face was buried in his shoulder, his hair tickling her face, her lips so close to his neck he could feel her breath on his skin. Her hand was back over his heart.

Anakin smiled gently, looking at her, running a shaking hand through her hair.

"Anakin . . ." she breathed out in her sleep; it was barely audible.

Anakin smiled. "Yes?"

"Stay here with me . . ." she mumbled, clutching him a little tighter. Her lips brushed his throat as her head moved slightly.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Always."

* * *

I stirred the next morning, expecting to find myself still on the metal table, in a hospital bed at the very least, and very cold. However, I realized I was warm and comfortable, and what I was sleeping on was . . . breathing.

My eyes fluttered open and I realized I was asleep on Anakin. He was still asleep, breathing lightly, mouth slightly ajar. I realized I was cuddling him, arms clinging to him. One hand was over his heart and the other clung to his arm. My face was buried in his neck. I closed my eyes, savoring the peaceful silence and breathing him in gently. I shifted closer to him, enjoying being close to him. Even though he was asleep, however, I didn't do anything more.

Anakin groaned as his eyes opened, expecting to find Padme, but instead found another. Desaray. "Morning."

I nodded a little against his neck. "Morning Anakin . . . quick question . . . how did I get here?" I asked with a gentle laugh.

"Obi-Wan kind of brought you here," he explained.

"Oh . . . I see," I mumbled out a little. I sat up, blushing slightly as I got off Anakin. I was sore everywhere, moving was a task, and I hurt . . . but I was fine.

Anakin smiled a bit more and sat up as well. "You alright?" he asked, seeming a little more concerned than he might have been used to.

"I'll live, if that's what you're asking." I wiped the sleep from my eyes, shivering slightly. I needed to change badly: I was freezing in these clothes. I already missed Anakin's warmth. "I didn't drool on you, did I?" I asked with an embarrassed laugh, blushing more.

He shook his head. "Don't think you did," he said gently.

I chuckled a little under my breath. "Okay, good." I rubbed my arm shyly for a moment. "So, um . . . how are you holding up?" I asked him gently.

He looked at her, his eyes softening. "I'm still a little nervous about raising my two kids on my own, but I know I'll always have you and Obi-Wan."

I nodded. "Of course. I'm going to want to see how two of my closest friends' lives turn out now that I've changed everything," I said with a small smile.

He smiled. "Were you really that close to them?"

I nodded again. "I'd die for them," I said gently.

"That's pretty big," he told her and sighed. "But raising them will be even more of a task."

I smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You'll do fine. And you'll have all the help you need, I promise."

He smiled, looking at her. "I hope so."

I smiled, hugging him. "Now, where are the twins? I want to see them," I said with a smile as I pulled away.

"In the other room," he told her and smiled as he got up, holding out a comforting hand.

I took it, doing my best to cover up the blush that creeped across my face. As we walked I leaned on him slightly for support, my legs a little shaky. I was still in my Sith clothes, all my scars visible, and people were staring. I kept my eyes downcast, focusing on walking straight to keep my mind off the stares.

Anakin smiled, leading her to the room, gripping her hand with his robotic one until he entered the room, placing one of her hands on the crib.

My stomach fluttered as I looked down at the twins. It felt weird, seeing them as newborns. But I recognized Luke's eyes staring up at me immediately, Leia's as well. I couldn't help a smile from playing across my face. "I can hold them, right?" I asked, unsure.

"I'd like to think so," he told her through a gentle smile, looking at her and down at the twins. "I'll hold Leia, you hold Luke?"

I nodded with another flutter going through my stomach. "I'd like that . . ." I said quietly. As Anakin placed baby Luke in my hands I looked down at him, his big eyes staring up at me. "Hey there you rascal," I chuckled softly, tickling him gently and causing him to smile.

I sobered a little as he reached up at me. "I did it . . . just like I promised you I would . . . you've got your father this time Luke . . . and you're with your sister . . . just like you had me promise," I whispered quietly to him, my eyes tearing. He smiled at me again.

Leia cooed gently and looked up at Anakin; that grin still plastered to his face as she touched his face with the same gentleness.

I had to keep myself from getting emotional. The scene was so different, so much better then it could have been. As I watched Anakin with Leia, Luke in my arms, I made a silent promise in my heart to all of them that I'd continue to watch out for them and keep this family together. I shifted Luke to a better position and he latched onto the fabric of my skimpy top, pulling on it. "Let's not pull that off, shall we?" I chuckled to him quietly. "I'm not going to have to worry about you becoming as much of a scoundrel as Han, am I?" I said with a soft laugh, wondering vaguely if I'd ever cross Han now that everything was different. Would Luke or Leia ever meet him now either? Would Han ever meet Chewbacca?

"Han?" Anakin asked.

I chuckled. "Ironic you keep forgetting about Han. Han Solo?" he was the smuggler that brought Luke, Obi-Wan, and I to rescue Leia . . . Our close friend . . . the one Luke was going to rescue when he fell into that trap . . . the one who went with Leia to disable the space station's shield . . . and why it's ironic that you keep forgetting him is because Han and Leia also fell in love and got together. I think Han was going to ask her to marry him before I left," I said with a smile. "He was a scruffy, sarcastic scoundrel and a rebel all around, but a good man, brave, and a great friend."

He looked at his daughter then back at Luke. He couldn't even begin to fathom what life would have been like with all of that. It almost pained him to think of it, but now he knew that his children had a better future thanks to Desaray.

I looked over at Anakin. "I'm really glad that you all get a second chance . . ." I said gently. Luke had grabbed my thumb and I waved his hand in gentle circles. I looked at him a little sadly. What would happen to me now? What was I going to do? What was I going to live for? I looked at Anakin out of the corner of my eye. Maybe I already had those answers, right here with me. But what about the me that still had yet to be here? Would she have the same hard start to life as I had? Would she be stuck, now that Obi-Wan wasn't on Tatooine to saver her from a life of slavery? Would she lose everything like I had?

Anakin sensed her unease and looked at her. "Sha—" he shouldn't call her that, no. "Desaray . . ."

"Yes Anakin?" I asked with a faint smile at him almost using my real name. I held Luke a little closer to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at her.

"Just thinking . . ." I said quietly as Luke cooed at me gently.

Anakin smiled, looking at Leia, who was reaching for Desaray.

I smiled a little more. "She looks like my little sister," I said gently, a little bit of sadness in my voice.

"Wanna switch?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "Alright . . ." I said gently. I carefully tucked Luke into his arms, taking Leia from his grasp. Our eyes met and I blushed a little when he smiled at me, looking down at Leia. She already had her hands on my face, slapping my cheek a little as she tried to reach higher. I kissed the palm of her hand when she put it on my lips and she gave me a toothless smile.

Anakin smiled at Luke and he grinned, Luke cooing adorably.

I watched him handle his son and smiled a little. "I wonder what will happen now . . ." I said gently.

"We'll raise them . . . together," Anakin said with a smile on his face as she bounced his daughter gently.

I couldn't help it. I looked up at him in shock. "Me?" Leia started tugging on my top straps as well.

He nodded. "You've done so much for my little family . . . why not?"

I laughed a little, blushing. "I-I'm hardly the family type. I've been a loner for so long . . ." I stuttered.

He held his son close to him and smiled. "You'll do fine. Don't worry about it."

I let out a soft, unbelieving, short laugh. "But . . . Anakin . . . why me? You could chose anyone else in the Galaxy that's so much better suited for this . . . why me?" I asked him as I bounced Leia gently.

"I chose you because you know what's best for them . . . you can lead them down a path meant for them . . ." he told her. "Besides, I just got to know you; you're not leaving me yet."

I blushed, looking down at Leia to avoid meeting his eyes. I was too flustered to look at him right now. "Thank you Anakin . . . it means a lot."

Anakin chuckled. "Is that a blush I see?" he teased, bending down a little to look up her.

I laughed a little, looking away again. "Maybe . . ." I said, the blush getting deeper.

He smiled looking up at her with a gentle smile, Leia doing the same as she looked at her.

I laughed a little more. "Stop staring, it's normal for someone to blush . . ." I said, my eyes briefly meeting his. The flutter in my stomach caused me to look away.

He raised an eyebrow. "I know it is . . . but I find it funny that you blush."

I looked at him, feigning offense. "Well then!" I said.

He shrugged, putting his robotic hand up in defense, then pointing at his daughter. "She did it," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, and Luke just named all the planets in the Galaxy in one hundred different languages," I teased.

He smiled and looked at Luke. "Wow son; didn't know you were that smart already," he smiled, looking at Desaray.

I grinned, laughing a real laugh—something I hadn't done in a long time—as I looked at him. I could get used to this. It felt great. "Wow Anakin . . . wow . . ." I said, still chuckling and smiling at him.

"What? Not used to Skywalker humor?" he asked, setting his already dozing son back in the crib with a sweet gentleness.

"Are you kidding me? I went through these two, Obi-Wan, and Han's trademark sarcasm. I just . . ." I shook my head. "Wow . . ." I said as I gently put Leia down next to her brother. I smiled down at them, happy at how things were already turning out perfect for them.

"Obi-Wan had humor?" he teased, knowing full well his old Master had some humor, although it was usually rather dry.

I rolled my eyes. "You have no idea. He even stumped Han at one point. Han had no witty comeback for once."

He looked down at Luke. "He must be a lot like me then," he laughed.

I put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it a little. "Yeah, he is . . ." I smiled at him. "I'm glad I got to meet you Anakin."

He smiled. "When I'm not trying to kill you, right?" He laughed gently and placed a hand on her shoulder. "In all seriousness, I'm glad you met me . . . you saved my children, you saved me . . . and you saved an entire Galaxy . . ."

I laughed a little. "All I did was keep you in line," I said with a small blush.

"I know," he said gently and smiled at the pink that was blossoming on her cheeks. "I'm thankful you did that for me . . ."

"I'm thankful you listened to me. I was really worried when I came here that no one would take me seriously or listen to what I had to say . . ." I said tenderly, leaning into him a little again. I was still cold, and he was really warm.

"Well, I completely thought you were crazy until at least my actions changed towards people," he replied, wrapping his arms around her, chin resting on her head.

I chuckled as I pulled closer to him, my shivers slowing to an occasional tremor. "I don't blame you," I said quietly. I breathed him in, feeling that comforting feeling wash through me again.

He smiled again, enjoying her comfort, and he noticed something; he was smiling. He hadn't really _smiled_ since Padme . . . Padme . . . was gone.

"Anakin, are you alright?" I asked him gently, putting my hand over his heart and looking up at him.

He nodded, although his heart seemed to throb. "Yeah . . . yeah I'm fine."

I'd gotten rather good at reading Anakin, and I looked up at him, putting my head on his shoulders. "You'll be alright . . ." I told him gently. I frowned, thinking. "Where is Obi-Wan by the way . . ."

"Obi-Wan went to do something with The Council . . . clean up . . . and find a new Master for Daenni. Her Master died in the process of all of this. Master Skygger . . ." he said, looking at her gently. "I told him he needed to be Daenni's new Master."

I nodded. "It would be good for her . . . and for him . . ." I smiled a little before getting serious again. "So do you know when we can leave the hospital or do we have to stay a while? I hate being stuck in one place for too long . . ."

"We can leave soon," he said, almost unsure of himself.

"You don't sound too sure of yourself," I said with a soft laugh, straightening a little.

"I'm honestly not sure. They told me I could leave anytime, but we may have to talk to them about that," he explained.

"Well I'd like to change into something . . . anything other than this. I can't change into my Jedi Clothes, they're long gone . . ." I mumbled, feeling a little tug at my heart. I'd made those on Tatooine not long after Obi-Wan made me a Jedi Knight. They'd been the only thing other than my sabers I'd brought from my time. Now they were gone forever, un-retrievable. All I had left were my two sabers.

He nodded. "I could lend you some things," he said, looking at her. "You and Padme may be the same size."

I snickered at him a little. "I'm a little taller than her but I do fit into her clothes. I've been wearing that nightgown, remember? I'll just need to worry about Jedi Clothes," I said with a sigh.

He nodded and looked at her. "We can find something."

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

I took one last look at the twins, who'd fallen asleep, before I left the room with Anakin. Yet again stares met me as I walked down the hall with him. This time, however, I kept my eyes forward, ignoring them, walking with a shameless jump in my step.

He smiled, watching her as she stepped, chuckling at the glances of everyone. _She just saved your life . . . and you stare at her like that?_ he thought to himself. Suddenly he noticed Daenerys waiting for them down the hall. "Daenni?" he asked.

"Oh, hey Anakin . . . I was going to tell you that the Jedi Council needed to talk to you. And I've been assigned!" she said excitedly, looking at Desaray. "Oh, and Master Yoda told me to give you these," she said, handing Desaray a pair of Jedi Robes.

I smiled as I took the clothes from her, shrugging on the robe and pulling it tight around me. "Well there's one problem solved," I chuckled. "First, who's your new Master? Second, do you know why they want to see him?"

"Obi-Wan. He told me he wanted me to be his Padawan . . ." she told them in a sweetened tone. "And I don't know why really, they just told me it was important and they needed to see you both immediately."

I smiled at her. "That's great news. Congratulations. Listen to him and he'll teach you _very_ well. His Padawans always turn out to be great," I said with a smile. I looked back at Anakin. "Though we probably should head off to The Council to see what they want . . . have they remained on Alderaan or did they return to The Temple while things get back in order?" I asked Daenni.

"I believe they returned to The Temple. I was just there," she told them and looked at them both. "I'd hurry."

I nodded, turning to Anakin. "Come on, let's go." I had a knot in my throat. They'd probably finished discussing what was to become of Anakin and me. With how soon they seemed to have finished that discussion, I felt ill. It couldn't be a good sign.

Anakin walked to the speeder with Desaray, his heart jumping in his chest. Was he nervous or excited? Maybe they'd seen he belonged in The Council . . . but what if he was about to be expelled?

I gripped his hand. "Just breathe. I'm just as nervous as you . . . though truthfully, I've got more of a reason to worry then you do," I pointed out.

Anakin breathed, grabbing the speeder handles and he sped away, feeling his heart thrum.

I did my best to relax next to him, fixing the Jedi robe over the Sith Clothes the best I could as he made his way to The Temple. I took deep breaths, trying to calm my nerves. Would they remove my Jedi title and expel me for going to the Dark Side and killing all those people? Would they expel Anakin with everything that had come to light yesterday and what he'd done?


	18. Chapter 18: Decisions

**_(So, its chapter 18, soon you guys will have to wait a while for the rest of it. in the meantime, feel free to review :D I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story.)_**

* * *

He shook his head as he walked into the room, waiting to get expelled, his heart pounding harder than ever.

"Young Skywalker. Desaray," one of the Masters present in hologram form said as we walked in.

"Expecting you, we have been," Yoda said.

I looked around. Obi-Wan and Yoda were physically present, as well as two other Masters. But even with the hologram presence of other Masters, The Council chairs weren't even half full. Had that many really been lost? I tried to catch Obi-Wan's eye, but he had them trained on the ground frowning, refusing to meet either of our eyes. Dread filled me. That wasn't a good sign. Anakin went to the middle of the room with me. I knew I was trembling but I didn't know about him.

He sighed, listening to The Council start to grill him for everything he did wrong, wondering if he was going to get expelled the entire time. His heart dropped as he looked up at them.

I looked at Anakin sadly. If they were going to expel him there was no hope for me. I looked at the Masters around the room and suddenly cut in, despite all the grilling I'd had before coming here telling me not to speak unless spoken to in The Council. "If I may say something Masters: it was because of Anakin that so many people in the Jedi escaped the storming here at The Temple, he's the one who defeated Sidious and brought me back form darkness, he held off the clones long enough for me to get out the warning of what was happening, and everything that happened could've been so much worse if he chose differently. He doesn't deserve this," I said, defending him fiercely, but with a gentle tone so I wouldn't push them wrong.

"Hold your tongue. We'll get to you later Ms. Surefire," one Master said. One of the others sighed, and Anakin looked up at them.

"You killed Master Windu and allowed yourself to fall to the Dark Side," another Master said. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, but he didn't meet his old Master's eyes. He knew what this meant; he was going to be expelled.

"He didn't kill Master Windu, Sidious did. I would know, I saw it. And he didn't fall to the Dark Side, he had a close call, a brush with it," I argued further, despite being told to be quite. I was going to defend him whether they liked it or not.

"Desaray Surefire? I presume?" one of them said. Obi-Wan's gaze fell on Desaray.

I stood up straight, shameless and un-wavered. "Yes, that's me."

The rest of the Masters glanced at each other. "Hold your _tongue_. We will get to you _later_," one of them repeated before continuing to grill Anakin for breaking the Jedi Code.

My eyes flashed but I held myself back from lipping off. None of the people here knew I was a Master and had every right to speak. Though I didn't have a defense for Anakin with breaking the code with Padme. Finally, I hushed, and the masters began to wrap it up with Anakin.

"A unanimous decision, The Council has made," Yoda said sternly. "Took all night, the discussion did. Sees no other option, The Council does."

"We have all agreed that it is the best course of action for this Council as a whole. None objected to the action it was clear we must take." I glanced at Obi-Wan at this. He hadn't objected to having Anakin expelled from The Council? He'd been there with us, he'd seen the vision, and he knew how Anakin had taken a completely different turn then what would have originally happened. Why hadn't he defended him, stood up for him?

Anakin was tensed, waiting for the sentence he knew was coming.

"So, Young Skywalker. As I'm sure you are aware by now . . . we're promoting you to Master," the same one said.

Obi-Wan smiled a little and looked at Anakin, whom had his eyes closed tight but they were now opened and they had a mixture of shock and relief in them. "Wait, what?"

"Saved us all, you did. Your miscreations, merely trials in the process. Necessary for your success, they were. More good than bad, you did. Agree with Surefire, we do, that you chose the best path. Overcame darkness, you did," Yoda said.

"And Master Kenobi was rather adamant in your case. Told us some rather _interesting_ things of what would have happened had you chose differently."

"Also, willing, is The Council, to overlook your infraction with Senator Amadala of the Jedi Code, seeing as saved you, your feelings of attachment for her and your children, did," Yoda added.

Anakin smiled brightly all at once. He glanced at Desaray, and he sighed in complete relief. "Thank you, Master Yoda . . ." he said, bowing slightly.

Yoda nodded. "Your seat, take, _Master_ Skywalker."

I smiled at Anakin as he chose the seat beside Obi-Wan. That would be his seat in The Council till the day he died now. However, the smile didn't last long. It was my turn to face The Council. I sighed, standing straight in front of The Council.

"Desaray Surefire . . ." one of the Masters said, leaning forward. "Do you regret any of your actions?"

I was silent for a moment, looking the Master in the eye before I spoke. "I take full responsibility, and do regret and apologize for, my actions while on the Dark Side . . . however, I do _not_ regret my choice to join Sidious at the time I did."

There were murmurs around the room and some of the Master's gazes to me hardened. However, I ignored them. "My mission when I was sent here was to keep Anakin safe, no matter what the cost. I also promised him the same, that I would protect him no matter how high the cost was to myself. Joining Sidiuos was the only way to protect him, therefore, I _do not_ regret my choice: only the actions thereafter," I said firmly.

Anakin looked at the Masters around him then at Obi-Wan, who still stayed silent. "Go on . . ." one of them said again, making Anakin glance at her.

"I only did what I believed was necessary," I said. "I believed I was strong enough to resist the pull to complete darkness because ever since I was born I've had a balance of The Force inside me, allowing me to draw upon either side, and causing me to be trained under completely different circumstances, and even rules in some cases. For example: I was allowed to let my emotions dictate my choices in some cases because it kept me on the right side. The attachment love and care I can feel for others may put me at risk for some trying to manipulate me, but it keeps me firmly cemented on the side I belong. I'm not a normal Jedi: I was trained a different way from normal Jedi, under a completely different situation with a Sith Empire ruling the galaxy, older then I should've been, with edited methods and different rules. I've been taught differently. I had no Council to guide me, only my heart, and I have slipped a few times. But I know that what I'm doing, my _cause_, remains just and true, and I do still live as a Jedi. It's all I've come to know. And I have fallen, twice now, but both for the higher purpose of protecting someone who had something important to do for the Galaxy. I do not regret my choice," I said again, meeting each of their eyes full on.

Each one except Anakin and Obi-Wan nodded. They knew she had a reason for doing what she did and they glanced at Yoda.

Yoda looked at her over his hands, which were clasped on his staff. I looked calmly back. I knew my old Master. I trusted he would choose whatever he knew was best.

Yoda sighed. "Excuse your actions, The Council does. But this once, only, under circumstance. If fall again, you do, take the matter easily, The Council _will not_."

I closed my eyes in relief, letting out a soft sigh. "Thank you Master Yoda," I said gently, bowing deeply.

"Thank you, we should. Saved us all, Master Skywalker included, your actions have."

The Council murmured their agreement, and one of the hologram present masters leaned forward. "Do you hold the rank of Master, Surefire?"

I nodded. "I was knighted by Luke Skywalker under the supervision of Anakin, Master Yoda, and Master Kenobi," I explained.

"Would you like to be a part of this Council, Desaray Surefire?" one of the Masters asked.

I nodded. "I'd like that very much."

The one who'd asked gestured for me to take a seat, and I sat next to Anakin, the entire thing feeling surreal.

"Now, much to discuss, we have," Yoda said, looking around the room.

"With The Senate in shambles, and half of them having been under the control of Sidious, the Jedi will have to take control of The Senate until a good leader can be found and things are sorted out," one of the Masters said.

"Senator Organa is a good option for a new chancellor," I piped up. I'd been quick to voice my opinions.

"Of Alderaan?" one of the masters asked.

I nodded. "He is one of the Senators I _know_ can be trusted. He handles responsibility well and is not easily swayed, as well as has high morals and a firm resolve. He'd be perfect to put in charge of the senate while things get going again. That way there's no uproar or anything from The Senate because the Jedi Order is in control," I explained.

Yoda nodded. "See your point, I do. Look into having Senator Organa as chancellor, we shall."

"Because of the events on Mustafar . . ." one of the Masters said, and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as a few Masters glanced my way for a second. "The Separatists have no leader and are in chaos. However, there are attempts to rally across the Galaxy already. We will have to dispatch to disband them before they gain ground and cause a serious problem while The Republic recovers."

"We'll have to be careful. Our numbers are already low, we've suffered great losses," another said.

"I'm sure we can find a way to completely dissolve the Sepratist faction without much loss of life," I said.

Yoda nodded. "Send Masters to some, we should. Highly dangerous, some groups are," he said.

Anakin then spoke up and smiled at them. "Why don't we give them a surprise attack?" he asked them.

Yoda looked around. The other Masters seemed to nod in agreement. "We should send someone in undercover to go in and dissolve the threats from the inside out, arresting whoever is the leading force for these small rebellion groups. That way there's no more unnecessary loss of life and the attempts are stopped at the same time," one master said.

"Where's the threats we know about?" Obi-Wan asked.

"So far, Nar Shadda, Utapah, Kuat, Alderaan, Tatooine, Holt, and Naboo. They've spread out in an attempt to avoid detection, meeting in secret. There's even some on the Sith planet Korriban. That one disturbs me. I sense new Siths are already on the rise," one of the masters answered.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Anakin responded.

"So where are y . . . we, looking to send the masters on a mission?" I asked Yoda.

"To Korriban, I shall go. Safest, it is. To Nar Shadda, Naboo, and Tatooine, others must be sent," Yoda said.

"We must stay where we are while order is restored," one of the hologram present Masters said, gesturing to the other hologram present Masters. "Thankfully The Senate has put the clones back in check, so that's one less problem."

Yoda nodded slowly. "Divide those that remain here then, we must," he said, looking at each of the present Masters in turn, holding Anakin, Obi-Wan, and my eyes a little longer than the rest.

Anakin looked at Desaray and smiled gently then looked at Obi-Wan while the others talked.

Yoda had his attention focused on the three. He could feel the strong bond that had grown between them. "Master Kenobi. Take your new Padawan to Nar Shadda with you, will you? For this mission, her help you will need," Yoda told Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I will."

Yoda nodded, turning his attention to Anakin and Desaray. "To Tatooine, willing to go, would you two be?" he asked, knowing how they both had deep emotional ties to the planet.

I glanced at Anakin. "Well, Master Yoda, there's—"

"Of course. Afterwards, you go," Yoda said, knowing immediately I had been about to speak about Padme's funeral. I'd heard a few whispers as we'd walked through the hospital of how it was already set for today at sunset.

Anakin's smile faltered a bit and he looked down. Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder.

I nodded slowly, thinking of my family. "I'd be willing to go," I told Yoda.

Yoda glanced at Anakin then back at her. "The both of you shall go."

I nodded. "Alright," I said, looking at Anakin with a small smile. The other Masters finished sorting out who would go where, and everyone came back to attention.

"It's settled then. And those who remain will continue with the reconstruction, rebuilding, and recovery of the Republic. May The Force be with you all," one of the Masters said. With that, we were all dismissed.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and I stood outside The Council Room together. "Well . . . that was different from what I thought it was going to be," I said with a slight tremble in my voice.

Anakin nodded and scratched his neck, looking at Obi-Wan. "So, you're going to Nar Shadda with Daenni . . . hope you two have fun," he chuckled.

I nodded. "It should be an interesting first mission for you two," I said gently. My mind was everywhere right now: thinking of how I was going to Tatooine. Maybe I'd be there the day I was born; maybe I'd be lucky enough to see my family again from afar. Also I thought of Anakin. He didn't really enjoy going back to Tatooine: there were too many bad memories there. I could identify with him there. Also, I thought of Padme's funeral soon, wondering how Anakin was doing with the good and the bad balancing out right now.

Anakin smiled, touching Deseray's shoulder. "You alright?"

I sighed. "I'm just . . . thinking . . . about my family," I said gently.

He smiled a bit more. "Oh that's right . . ." he said, laughing.

My lips twitched towards a smile. "Yeah, they're still alive . . . in fact, I'm about to be born soon . . ." I said softly.

"That's interesting . . ." Anakin replied, looking at her and glanced at Obi-Wan, who was being followed by Daenni now.

I chuckled. "Yeah . . . kind of weird for me, but still . . . you never know; we might just run into them along the way."

"Who do you look more like?" Daenni asked, blushing as Obi-Wan looked down at her.

"My father," I told her gently. "I definitely take after my father."

She smiled, looking down. "So do I, but then again, I think I only take after my father because I am _nothing_ at all like my mother . . ." she said seriously.

I smiled down at the young Padawan. "We're daddy's girls," I giggled a little. "Though I wish I took after my mother more. She's a very, very gentle and loving person. I try to be like her as well as like my father," I admitted.

She played with a bit of her hair. "The only thing I wonder . . ." she began as she got close to Desaray. "Is how I ended up looking like Anakin," she said, looking up at her.

I shrugged. "I don't know . . . some people just look alike," I told her.

"Doppelganger . . ." she muttered through a slight giggle.

"No, that would be looking _exactly _like him," I snickered at her lightly.

She blushed gently. "Right."

I shook my head as we reached the landing platform. Gently, I put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Ready to head back to the apartment? For now, I mean . . ."

He nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly.

I squeezed his shoulder lightly, looking at Obi-Wan and Daenni. "We'll see you two later," I said gently.

Obi-Wan nodded, a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Daenni . . ." he told her.

Daenni's smile broke and she wrapped her arms around Anakin. "Anakin?"

I looked at Anakin, a small smile on my face as I looked at the spirited Padawan.

"Yes Daenni?" Anakin asked gently.

"I have a question for you . . . and answer honestly please?"

Obi-Wan and I glanced at each other, but watched as Anakin nodded, listening for her question.

"I know I'm a little old to be asking you this, and it's not exactly the best time but will you . . . um . . . be my dad?"

Anakin chuckled, looking down then at Desaray. "I already considered you a daughter . . ."

I smiled at her, tightening the robe around me as I watched. They kind of looked cute together.

Anakin smiled. "Of course . . ." he said, kissing her head.

"Thank you!" she responded and hugged him tightly.

Obi-Wan smiled a moment before putting a hand on Daenni's shoulder. "Come along young one. We've got things to discuss before we head to Nar Shadda."

I nodded in parting to them, floating over to Anakin.

She nodded, letting go of her new father and ran out with Obi-Wan.

I got in the speeder with Anakin. "To the apartment, I'm guessing?" I asked gently.

He nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

I nodded. The trip was quiet and quick, and soon we were back at the apartment. There was still some dust here and there, but it had been cleaned, the bodies removed. It seemed empty now . . . kind of . . . cold, almost when I got to thinking of how Padme wasn't here any longer.

Anakin took a seat on the couch and sighed. "Now what?"

I sat next to him with a little sigh myself. "Find someone to watch the twins whenever we have to leave, go to the . . . funeral . . . head to Tatooine for the mission . . . life's going to continue. We'll just have to go wherever it leads us . . ." I told him quietly.

He nodded. "Alright, Padme and I already had someone . . . her name was Kyrie? I think . . ."

I nodded. "You might want to contact her so she knows that we'll need her to look over them while we're on Tatooine once they're out of the hospital," I told him.

He nodded and walked off to talk to Kyrie.

I sat back on the couch, burying in my face in my hands. "It's going to be a long day . . ." I grumbled quietly.


	19. Chapter 19: Funeral & Ghosts of The Past

Anakin took in a breath as he took Desaray's arm in a tight grip. _How am I going to do this?_ he thought to himself.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey . . . it's going to be alright, I promise. Things will work out." I was silent for a moment. "My family didn't get a burial. It's better than nothing. If you didn't go you'd regret it," I told him. "And you'll have me. So you won't be alone."

He nodded quietly, already feeling the knot in his throat. "We should go . . ." he muttered.

I wished I could hug him. I knew his pain all too well. "I'm right behind you," I told him gently. We got in the ship this time and headed for Naboo, where the funeral was to be held.

He breathed in gently, taking a seat, twiddling his fingers, staring at his hand. _What's next_, he thought.

I sighed as I took the seat next to him, trying to think of something cheery to tell him, but nothing too out of place. "You know, I almost forgot to mention it with . . . well . . . everything, but Luke was really fond of you, even with what happened. I'd almost forgotten, but one of the things he told Sidious when he refused to join the Dark Side . . . he said 'I am a Jedi, like my father before me.' I'm sure you two will have a great father/son relationship," I told him softly.

He smiled, looking at her gently, almost unsure on what to feel. Happiness was farthest away, but he knew he felt the warmth that came with it.

My smile gained a sympathetic edge as I looked at him. "So, did they tell you where on Tatooine we're going?" I asked him.

"It's on the opposite side of where I was raised," he told her firmly.

I took his tone in stride, knowing he'd be temperamental. A little bit of a frown tugged at the corners of my mouth. "The . . . ah . . . town or wherever we're headed to . . . it wouldn't happen to be . . . Mos Isis . . . would it?" I asked very, _very_ quietly.

"Mos Isis," he repeated. "Yes, it's Mos Isis."

I sat back in shock for a moment, unable to move before I suddenly got out of the seat. "I need a moment . . ." I mumbled, making my way over to the glass window and watching the stars going by.

Anakin glanced at her, unsure of her actions. Was it something he said? He wondered gently as he held onto the ships controls.

I ran a hand through my hair before I pulled the robes tight to me. I'd changed into Jedi clothes back at the apartment. "Are you . . . sure?" I asked him, fighting to keep my voice steady.

"Yeah, that's what they told me," he told her firmly, his fingers wrapping tightly around the controls.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, my mind jumping everywhere. Then that meant . . . and if . . . would I . . .

I gave a short, bitter laugh. "Oh, destiny is cruel . . ." I murmured.

Anakin looked at her, confusion lining his features. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "That's my hometown. My real, original one . . ." I said gently, still staring out the window.

He looked at her. "So does that mean you're going to see your parents?" he asked.

I nodded. "It's . . . possible," I said, still recovering from the shock.

He nodded. "Well, we won't know until," they landed gently and he breathed, "we find out."

I looked out over the planet of Naboo, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder as he stood up. "Are you ready?" I asked him tenderly, pulling my composure together.

He nodded, standing up. "Come on . . ."

I followed him through Padme's city streets. Everywhere we looked were people dressed in black for mourning. We followed the crowed to the beginning of the procession, where Padme was in her capsule, carefully laid out in a beautiful dark blue dress, her hair pooled around her, flowers laced throughout her hair, her hands clasped over her stomach, and the necklace Anakin gave her when he was nine was woven between her fingers. If I hadn't known better I would have thought she was sleeping.

Anakin breathed in, his eyes threatening to tear up. He leaned on Desaray for support, burying his face into her shoulder, pain lingering in his throat.

I put an arm around him, rubbing his back. I felt him sobbing quietly into my shoulder. I moved my head so no one could see him crying. However, one of Padme's family members spotted him, her mother by the looks of it, and she came up to us. "Skywalker?" she asked.

Anakin looked up at her through a pained smile, the knot in his throat slowly getting tighter. "Yes, th-that's me . . ."

She gave him her own strained smile. "I hardly recognized you from the last time we saw each other. I was told . . . you were married to P-Padme?" she asked him.

At the thought, his words got caught and he looked at Desaray as if for support but trying to find it in him to speak. "Yes . . ." he managed to say.

Padme's mother nodded slowly. "Then you know . . ." she trailed off, but it was easy to guess how that sentence ended. _You know our pain_, I finished in my head. Padme's mother came back to herself. "She left you . . . the apartment in Coruscant . . . and the lake house."

Anakin looked hesitant, and I remembered the rule that the Jedi were not to know possession. He wasn't allowed to own the houses.

"You can put it in Leia's name. She'll take the politician road instead of the Jedi. That way you can keep it but it won't technically be in your possession . . ." I said quietly in his ear.

He nodded. "Alright . . ."

Padme's mother gave him a shaky smile. "I think . . . being her husband and all . . . that you deserve to be at the front of the procession," she told him gently.

Anakin nodded. "I understand, and I thank you for your consideration."

Padme's mother nodded, then returned to the rest of the family, standing by Padme's little siblings. I sighed as I looked at them, turning to Anakin. "C'mon, they're about to start..." I said gently, pulling him over to the front of the procession gently, to where he was right behind Padme's carriage and could keep his eyes on her the entire time.

Anakin took Desaray's arm in an attempt to hold back tears. He had to go on, but it hurt to think of the life he had without her. Would it be wrong? His eyes lowered and he sighed to hold back the tears, but they fell anyway.

I put my arm around Anakin, letting him lean on me for support as the procession started forward. I looked at him sadly. "You're not alone. I know exactly how you feel Anakin . . . things will work out, I promise," I said quietly to him.

He nodded quietly, sniffling at the thought of living without Padme.

I wished I could comfort him more, but I knew too well there wasn't much I could do. Not here, where there was so many watching. So I held him tight and close, and we continued on with Padme's funeral.

* * *

As they left, the knot slowly began to wither; but it still made Anakin hurt. "To Tatooine," he said, his voice breaking in-between.

I put a hand on his shoulder, slipping him into a brief hut. "To Tatooine . . ." I said gently as I let go. Now that we were done I wasn't so shy about comforting him. There was no one to take it the wrong way. I took my seat, looking out the glass and thinking of what we would find at my hometown. It'd be a miracle if we didn't run into my father. He was hard to miss.

He sighed, whipping away tears and then breathed, taking the controls and shooting the ship into light speed. "So, we may meet your parents?" he asked gently.

I nodded. "It's completely possible. Especially if we go through the slave market . . ." I said quietly.

He nodded. "Alright then," he said gently as he held onto the controls while they got closer to their home planet.

I shifted nervously in my chair. The last I'd seen my family, they'd been dead and soaked in blood. Now I was getting the chance to possibly see them again; a second chance that was next to impossible. My fingers trembled a little on the arm of my seat.

He sighed, looking at her. "Well, at least it isn't like the first time we met," he said, trying to joke.

I smiled a little. "I don't know . . . if we come across my dad in the slave market, there's bound to be trouble . . ."

He laughed a bit. "Sounds a bit like someone I know," he said, smiling at her.

I smiled at him. "I am my father's daughter," I said with a chuckle. "He would go to the slave market and buy families and set them free after he found a place for them to live. Made a lot of people mad. It almost got him killed a few times, and traders tried their hardest to silence him . . ." I said, looking back out the window.

"He was doing the right thing," he told her through a slight grin. "I just wish he was around when my mother was alive," he said.

I nodded with a small sigh. "I'm pretty sure the . . . Raiders . . . were hired by some of the enemies he made . . . that night," I said, clearing my throat when I heard the tremble in my voice. "I wish he would've been able to help more families, though he helped many while he was alive . . ."

He nodded and looked up at her as they landed. "Well let's go . . ." he said, standing up. The sadness was still hinting in his voice, but overall he was focused more on the mission.

The sand was blowing around as we got out, though it wasn't sandstorm bad. I glanced around at the landing port. This was a place my father and brother would recognize, not me. I hadn't come here, but they had, with my father teaching my brother how to pilot.

I pulled my robe around me, leading the way. I knew this place by heart. I followed the roads, glancing from side to side and murmuring people's names as I passed under my breath as we neared the slave market.

Anakin followed quietly, looking around, noticing some people were rushing through.

I eyed them. They were the ones who always seemed to go where there was trouble. Wordlessly, I changed course, taking the shortcut to the slave market to follow them. The crowd thickened and we passed a few people making bets as we pushed our way to the front of the crowd. As I broke through, my eyes settled on a brawl and I stiffened, eyes glued to the blonde haired, silver eyed man with the bloodied nose and bleeding lip, grinning slyly as he dodged a few blows from the other man.

"Daddy?" I whispered, sounding like the five year old I once was, back when I was still innocent.

Anakin broke through as well, smiling, noticing her father's spirit. It lingered in his daughter. He touched her shoulder. "This reminds me of someone I know as well."

I nodded, flinching when I saw him get hit. However, he scored one on the other guy, who was sent stumbling backwards. I took in the jagged scar over the man's face, the cold, hard eyes, the sickening sneer, and I stiffened, rage washing over me. "What's _he_ doing here?" I hissed with a venom I hadn't even had around Sidious, my eyes hardening and glinting dangerously.

Anakin glanced at them man, then at her. "Who?"

My eyes were narrowed at him, glaring hatefully at him as he stood. "_That_ is Grendal . . . my old Master . . ." I said with a sneer.

Anakin took her shoulder. "Well, don't do anything rash."

I took a few deep breaths, eyeing my old Master. Grendal stood, and I saw him slip a knife off of someone with his sticky fingers. I glanced back at my dad, who seemed not to notice the movement. Grendal came back up, my dad ready for the blow, but Grendal sliced his cheek with the knife, catching my dad by surprise. He stumbled back, wearier now as Grendal swung the knife at him a few times. He missed on most of the, but the last caught his wrist. My dad placed a blow on his side, slipping out under the knife. However, Grendal tripped him, and my dad stumbled. I sensed what was about to happen and yanked free of Anakin the same time Grendal swung downward.

I grabbed his wrist, standing over my father protectively. "I wouldn't do that if I was you," I said in my low, menacing voice, looking Grendal in his cold, heartless eyes.

Grendal looked at the woman. "Get out of my way unless you want me to do the same to you."

I shook my head. "It's not going to happen," I said, shoving his hand away, moving my hand so that my roves shifted, revealing my saber and the fact I was a Jedi.

Grendal noticed the saber and instantly took it as a sigh to back away, so he did.

I eyed him a little longer then turned to my father, helping him up. "Are you okay?" I asked him tenderly. Half of me wanted to hug him and bury my face into him like I had as a child, begging him to play with me. However, I kept my composure. Somehow . . .

He stood and smiled at her. "Thank you miss." Dusting himself off, he held out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Sha . . . Desaray. Desaray Surefire," I told him with a smile as I shook his hand. I was reluctant to let go of his hand. This was all so . . . surreal.

"Clyde Stonefight," he responded with a smile. "You look familiar . . . have I seen you before?"

A smile ghosted over my face, but I shook my head. "No . . . we haven't," I said. I wanted to tell him I was his daughter, the one his wife was carrying this very day, but I stayed silent about it. "What was I going on here?" I asked him.

"I bought a slave that Grendal wanted and he made a scene," Clyde explained, looking at her with a smile.

"I see . . ." I said, looking back at Grendal and watching as he shoved the guy he'd taken the knife from out of the way, making off with the knife. I turned back to my father as Anakin approached. "Well I'm glad you're alright," I said gently.

"Thank you for stopping him. That dirty cheat might have killed me," he said with a smile. "Then Delphine would have to raise Aaron and Shaundra by herself . . ." he said with a shake of his head.

A lump rose in my throat, but I swallowed it. "You've got two kids?" I asked him.

"Yes, a son and a daughter . . ." he told her.

I nodded. "You must be a proud father . . ." I said gently.

He nodded. "I am very proud," he told her. "Are you two travelers?" he asked, motioning to Anakin and her.

I nodded. "Jedi. We've reason to believe a Separatist group is here in the area and we're looking into it," I told him.

He nodded and looked at them. "Well, would you like to accompany me?"

I blinked a little from surprise. Would he really . . . was he going to . . .

"Alright," I said. It was all I could say. My voice had disappeared.

Clyde smiled as he walked with Desaray and Anakin. "Are you two together?" he asked gently, noticing Anakin's slight glancing and blushing when he looked at her.

I blushed, shaking my head. "Uh, no, no, we just met a few days ago . . ." I said with a blush. "D . . . Clyde . . . this is Master Skywalker: Anakin Skywalker," I told him.

Anakin nodded to the man. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Stonefight."

Clyde chuckled. "Just call me Clyde, son . . . not mister . . . it makes me feel old."

I smiled. It always had. It felt so strange to be here, beside him again. As I looked at him, I had a brief flashback.

* * *

"_Stay right here Shaundra, don't make a sound. Keep your sister safe too, alright? Everything's going to be fine."_

"_Daddy, I'm scared!"_

"_I know sweetheart, but you have to stay right here and protect your sister. Don't make a sound and don't come out, no matter what. Be brave. I love you."_

"_I love you too Daddy . . ."_

* * *

Clyde walked into their little hut way outside of town, smiling at Delphine. "Hello beautiful . . ."

I saw my mother and my breath caught in my throat. Her black hair cascaded over her shoulders, her blue/green swirled eyes sparkling as my father kissed her on the cheek, a hand on her stomach. She was obviously pregnant.

* * *

"_Shaundra baby, why are you crying?"_

"_I have a bad feeling mommy, like something really bad's going to happen tonight . . ."_

"_Shh sweetie, nothing bad will happen. Go back to sleep . . . do you want me to sing to you baby?"_

"_I love it when you sing mommy . . ."_

"_And I love you darling . . ."_

* * *

I took a sharp breath, looking down for a moment to gather myself. When I looked back up my mother was smiling softly at us. "And who are these two?" she asked gently. Always tender, in everything she did.

Clyde smiled. "This is Desaray Surefire and Master Anakin Skywalker . . . they're Jedi."

Suddenly there was furious scrambling from the other room and my brother Aaron appeared, his dirty blonde hair a disheveled mess, his gray-blue eyes glinting mysteriously. "Jedi? Cool! Can I see your light sabers?" he asked, eagerness painted all over his features.

* * *

"_One day, I'm going to teach you to fly. Like father taught me. What do you say lil' sis? Do you feel up for it?"_

"_Really Aaron? You'd do that?"_

"_Only if you call me . . ."_

"_Airborne!"_

* * *

As our laughter faded from my ears, I knelt down in front of him. "Well, it seems there was an eager stowaway," I chuckled, smiling at him, my smile actually reaching my eyes.

He smiled and Anakin looked at Delphine as if for permission.

"Oh . . . alright . . . but be careful!" my mother warned.

I smiled reassuringly at her before I took the purple saber out of its hiding place in my boot. I handed it to him and began showing him how it worked, keeping my hands over his and guiding him along just to be sure that he didn't hurt himself by accidentally turning it on. I smiled as I watched him. I had a strange feeling, stuck between a deep comfort and deep emotional pain. I couldn't seem to figure out which one I felt the most right now

Anakin smiled, watching this. Clyde looked at her. "Do you have kids of your own ma'am?"

I looked up at him and shook my head. "No . . . though I did have an older brother and a younger sister," I said quietly. I noticed a glint of gold in my brother's pocket. "What's this?" I asked him, making it slowly rise out of his pocket and hover in the air with the Force.

His eyes grew big. "Cool!" he said, making sure he could touch it before he took it back. "It's my lucky coin, see? It's got a hole in it 'cause it was in a Kryat dragons teeth. I got it out myself on a dare, and I didn't even wake it up!" he said proudly, showing me the small gold coin.

Anakin nodded and Clyde laughed gently. "He's quiet the adventurer."

"I can tell . . ." I said with a smile as he pocketed the coin and continued to mess with my light saber. Whenever he was done looking at it I took it back, putting it back in my boot.

"How many people have you killed? You must have seen a lot in the clone wars!" he asked eagerly. Inwardly, I winced at his question for how many I'd killed, but it was my brother, and I kept my composure. "It's not our job to kill, the Jedi are protectors. We only take a life if we have no other option . . ." I said gently.

Clyde smiled at him. "Sorry, he doesn't know much about Jedi."

"It's fine, there's a lot of misconceptions," I said as I stood back up.

"I'm going to be a pilot! The best one in the Galaxy!" Aaron said.

I smiled. "Are you there, Airborne?" I asked. I had to stop speaking for a moment as I steadied my voice after using the secret nickname I'd had for him when we were children. "Anakin here's one of the best pilots in the Galaxy himself. Though he'd prefer to say he _is_ the best pilot," I said, smiling at him.

My brother suddenly saw Anakin as the most amazing person in the world as he shot over to his side. "_Really?_"

I giggled, watching him.

* * *

"_Will you take me up in your ship whenever you become a pilot, Airborne?"_

"_Of course I will, why wouldn't I?"_

"_I don't know, I just thought . . . maybe . . . you'd get to see the Galaxy . . . and you'd forget about me . . ."_

"_I could _never_ forget my little sister. And I never will. Forever, remember? Brother and sister, no matter what."_

"_No matter **what**."_

* * *

I sighed at the second memory before I turned back to my parents. "Thank you, by the way. For letting us come," I told him.

Clyde nodded. "The least we can do. It's not every day Jedi come to visit."

I smiled, then turned to my mother. "When are you due?" I asked her, even though I knew perfectly well when. Today. She was going to have me today.

"Any time now," my mother said, a hand on her stomach. "We can't wait to bring little Shaundra into the world . . ." she said gently.

"She couldn't be born to better parents," I said sincerely as I glanced back at Anakin, who was engaged in a deep conversation about ships and flying with my brother. I smiled a little more, and my mother put her hand on my father's shoulder.

"I've still got some cleaning to do," she told him gently, drifting off to the other room.

I looked out the window. "It looks like a sandstorm's about to hit . . ." I said.

Anakin sighed. "I hate sand . . ."

"I do too. It's rough, and coarse, and irritating . . . and it gets everywhere," I told him, smiling at him as my brother slipped away and back into his room.

Anakin chuckled as he again stood beside her. "Now what?" he asked, almost wondering what to do.

There was a crash from the kitchen and my head whipped around. I moved swiftly but calmly into the kitchen, where my mother was. A broken plate was on the floor, and her hands were on her stomach. "Sh-she's coming . . ." my mother said as my father pushed his way in.

* * *

**_Hate to say it, but i_**_**ts going to be a while before i can post the next chapter. I have no clue when, it all depends when my friend retains a phone so we can continue. anyway, review please :D**_


	20. Chapter 20: A Night of Reflection

_**(Hey, I'm sooo sorry it's taken so long, but like I said, my friend's been having technical problems, so we haven't been able to write much. It's still going to be spotty, especially since I'm about to lose access to the computer for a few days. But I will be back to updating routinely as soon as possible. Right now, I've got this chapter tonight, I MIGHT have another tomorrow, and if not tomorrow I will Sunday. Then at the earliest I'll have another chapter next Saturday. Again, sorry, but I'll update all I can. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review!)**_

* * *

Anakin breathed as he looked at Delphine. "Um . . . Desaray?" he asked, looking at her.

I glanced at Anakin but grasped my mother's hand, leading her out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom. "Anakin, I need some warm rags. D-Clyde, I'll need your help in here," I said, taking charge almost immediately. "Deep breaths, just take deep breaths . . ."

My mother had told me that I'd come quickly, so I had to move fast. I cleared off the bed while still supporting her, my father helping, before I sat her on the bed. I stacked the cushions to that she could have a comfy back support. My father took a seat next to her, gripping her hand, and I drew the curtains. Carefully I took my spot. I'd never delivered a baby before, but neither had anyone else in this room despite my mother, who had done the delivering. I was about to have a crash course.

Anakin entered the room hurriedly, handing them to her. Clyde sat by his wife as she breathed in and out.

I put one of the rags on her forehead and she let out a yell. I took a breath. This was going to be interesting.

My father held my mother's hand as the time got closer. Soon I was coaching her to push over her shouts, nervous and only partially confident. However, after the nerve wracking time passed, I held a baby me in my arms, cleaning her off with the wet rags before I wrapped her in a blanket my father had pointed out to me. Gingerly, I handed her to my tired mother.

She breathed. "Oh . . . she's beautiful . . ." she whispered as she stared into baby me's eyes.

Anakin smiled, looking at her and whispered into her ear. "Isn't it a little odd seeing yourself?" he asked so only she could hear.

I smiled a little, turning towards him just slightly. "You have no idea . . ." I said with a soft chuckle.

My mother looked up at us. "It will be hot tonight. You can borrow one of my nightgowns if you want."

"Oh, no, I'd hate to be a bother . . ." I told my mother with a blush.

She shook her head. "There's one right there in the chair that should work," she told me.

She went to insist Anakin borrow something, but he shook his head, insisting he was used to the temperature and stating how he was born here, and she left him be. I however, eyed the nightgown she'd directed me to. My throat closed and my eyes teared, though I took it very, very gingerly in my hands and exited the room, blindly making my way to the guest room before I slipped to the floor, tears spilling over as I closed my eyes, clutching the fabric tightly.

Anakin, noticing this, followed her, walking over to her and wrapping her in a tight hug. "Desaray?"

"It's her favorite . . ." I said quietly, choking off. "The same one she died in . . ." I said, crying into his chest as I clutched the gown in my hands. The image of her lifeless, bloody body on the ground filled my mind and I was trembling from my pain. The sounds of my mother's screaming, my brother crying, and my father trying to fight them off when there was too many for him, filled my mind. I was haunted by this place, at the same time it felt right to be here. It was splitting me in two.

Anakin breathed, rubbing her back gently in a soothing way. He understood how she felt, he knew the story and it pained him knowing she had to be here. "Desaray, look at me . . . it's alright . . . everything . . . is going to be just . . . fine."

I curled into him as I trembled, trying to recall Obi-Wan's teachings so I could calm. I had to pause and breathe. I shook, trying to bottle the emotions back up. I needed to be back in control.

Anakin nodded as he felt her trying to calm herself and breathed holding her close.

I took a few gulps of air before I bottled up the memories. I still couldn't look at the gown yet. I looked at it and I saw blood stains on it . . .

Anakin sighed as he held her close. It was horrible knowing she was going to probably re-live every moment here . . .

I turned my head, waiting for the tremors to stop as I ran a hand through my hair, pulling myself back together. I looked at the guest room. It was a simple room, and there was one bed. But I knew in the house it was the only place they would have for us. Thankfully it was a decently large bed, so nothing would be awkward if Anakin and I had to share it tonight.

Anakin held her close examining the room he was in. A fairly large bed lay in the middle of the room and there were a few pictures of Desaray's parents and their son, as well as other pictures he couldn't quite figure out, but it was decent. It was very homey. He wished he could have a house like this. "Are you . . ." he almost didn't want to finish that sentence. He knew she wasn't alright: she was about to relive the dreaded horrors in her life that she wanted so badly to forget but couldn't. "Are you alright?"

My breathing was still a little shaky, but it was evening out. I nodded slowly. "I'll be fine . . ." I said quietly.

He breathed gently then helped her up, a small smile on his lips. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, wiping the tears from my face. "Yeah, I will, I just . . ." I sighed. I had no idea what I needed. I just knew I'd find a way through it, just like I always did.

He smiled and wrapped her in a hug. "Well; now you have me, you won't be alone . . . not anymore."

I smiled a little at the hug, feeling myself relax some. "Thank you Anakin . . ." I told him quietly.

He rested his forehead on hers and breathed. "No matter what happens from now on, we stick together."

I nodded, letting my eyes close as I finally calmed down. "Deal."

He chuckled a bit, then glanced out the window. "It's getting late."

I nodded, gripping the nightgown in my hand a little firmer. "I know . . . just . . . give me a moment," I said lightly as I unfolded the gown.

He nodded and looked at her, not yet wanting to leave her side. It was as if he were afraid something might steal her away, which was odd since only a few days ago he had been so skeptical about her.

I smiled at him a little. "I'm fine Anakin. Why don't you go check on my parents for a second; I'll be right out . . ."

He nodded and sighed, looking at her once more with admiration before stepping out and walking out of the room.

The smile slipped off my face as I looked back down at the dress. However, this time I didn't break, and I went to put it on.

* * *

Clyde met Anakin halfway back to the room. "Oh, there you are. Is she alright? She seemed upset . . ." he said.

He nodded and looked at him. "Of course, she was just . . . excited and nervous at the same time. She's never done this before," he told him gently.

Clyde seemed to have a knowing look in his eyes, but he didn't press Anakin further. "I'm guessing you two found the spare room. I'm afraid that's the only place we have for you two for tonight," he said sheepishly.

He shook his head. "We understand, and it's no problem."

Clyde nodded. "Alright. And thank you, both, for earlier. That would sure have been . . . something, had it been just me," he said with a slightly nervous chuckle.

He nodded and smiled at him. "I'm glad she was there as well sir . . ."

Clyde chuckled a little. "Seriously son, call me Clyde. No need for the formal titles," he chuckled.

Anakin almost shrugged, but he looked down and then sighed. "It's a habit."

Clyde chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, it's a good habit to have. It's just that I'm one of those old men that are in denial that they're getting older," he laughed, putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

He nodded. "That's a good practice to have."

He chuckled once more. "Yes, I guess."

At that moment I rounded the corner in my mother's night gown, and my father's eyes went wide with awe. "Well would you look at that . . ." _She looks like Delphine,_ he thought with a sense of shock.

Anakin smiled and almost gawked at her intense beauty. "Wow . . ." he said, nearly breathless.

"You've got that right," Clyde said quietly, smiling a little as he saw the way they looked at each other. "Yeah, you two just keep telling yourself you're not together," he said lowly before Desaray could come into earshot. He chuckled as he clapped Anakin's shoulder and went back to the room with his wife and new baby daughter.

Anakin blinked, realizing he was staring and shook himself out of it. "Um, you look . . . wonderful."

I smiled, not caring if it looked a little strained. "No need for flattery Anakin, I thought we were well past that," I laughed softly.

He shrugged. "Just because we're past it doesn't mean I can't still do it . . ."

I smiled a little more at him, my eyes wandering to the door my parents had gone through before coming back to him. "So how are _you_ holding up?" I asked him, diverting the conversation from me ahead of time.

He nodded a bit then rubbed his neck, wondering if he was a little out of his mind, and he smiled. "I'm better."

I smiled, walking up to him and softly touching his shoulder. "Good. I'm glad to hear that. Though right now we probably should get some rest. We do still have a mission we're here for," I told him gently.

He nodded and watched her as he walked with her back to the guest room.

I blushed again as I looked at the single bed, striding over to it as I did my best not to look at the vent I had hid in the night my parents died as I got in the bed. I tactically chose the side closest to the door.

Jumping into the bed next to her he looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Well, they seem nice."

I nodded, stretching out. "Yes, they are."

He breathed, facing her and shutting his eyes. "You look like you're mother . . ."

I smiled a little. "Thank you," I said softly.

He laughed a bit, then opened his eyes, looking at her with that admiring look he gave Padme. It was strange how he could give her the same look he gave the woman he loved until the end. He reached out for her hair and moved it away from her face.

I smiled at the touch a little, enjoying it for just a moment. I felt my blush grow, but kept my eyes closed.

He looked at her, keeping the same admiration in his eyes. He wondered if it was natural to feel this way after being wounded so badly. It almost scared him.

I frowned, sensing his feelings. "Are you alright Anakin?" I asked him, opening my eyes to look at him.

He nodded and gazed back at her. "I'm fine . . . why?"

I frowned a little more. "I thought I'd sensed a little flicker of . . . fear from you," I said lightly.

"No," he lied.

"Anakin Skywalker, did you just lie to me?" I asked slyly.

"No . . ." he said quickly.

"Mhm," I said skeptically. "_Sure._"

Anakin smiled. "Okay, okay; yes, I got scared for a moment."

My expression softened. "Why?"

"Because . . . of something that's been happening . . ." he explained.

I turned to him, propping myself up on my elbows. "Go on . . . I'm listening."

He breathed and looked at her. "Okay, well," he began. "Ever since I met you . . . I was skeptical."

I couldn't help but snort just a little at that statement. "That's an understatement," I teased him a little.

"Well, I didn't know . . . but after a while . . . I wanted nothing more than to protect you and keep you from danger," he continued.

"I believe that's my job," I said with a small smile.

He smirked and looked down, fidgeting.

The smile softened a little, and I put my hand on his shoulder. "Well then, what caused the fear?" I asked him gently.

He sighed. "Well . . ."

"Tell me," I asked him softly. "I've been honest to you, now it's your turn to be honest with me," I told him gently.

Anakin sighed looking down at his robotic hand. "It's going to sound so . . . wrong . . . it _feels_ wrong."

I was silent for a moment, thinking. "I guess if you need more time to figure whatever _it_ is out, you don't have to tell me right now Anakin," I finally said quietly.

He looked up at her. "I may need the time to figure this out. I'm not entirely sure _what_ I'm feeling."

I nodded. "Then you don't have to tell me. Though I'll be here to listen when you need me to."

Anakin nodded then looked at her, his heart thrumming. "I know you will be."

I smiled at him. "Get some rest Anakin. You'll need it in the morning," I told him gently.

He nodded and laid there for a moment. "Okay . . ."

Within minutes they fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21: Reminiscing

_**I am sooooooooo sorry that this has taken so long; this is the story that I write with a friend, so it takes a while to get it all written down and edited and such. Hope you Enjoy, and please review!**_

* * *

The next morning I was quick to get dressed back into my Jedi clothes, and came into the living room to smell my mother's cooking wafting through the house. My brother came up to me, tugging on my arm. "Are you going to eat with us? Huh? Huh?"

Anakin walked in, seeming slightly tired, but not as much as he would have been. "I don't think it would hurt to."

I smiled at my brother's eagerness. "Alright then. Lead the way Aaron," I told him, letting him lead me into the kitchen where my mother was making breakfast, little infant me on her hip.

Anakin smirked and looked at them. Taking a seat beside Desaray, he smiled at Aaron.

Aaron fidgeted in his seat, looking at me. "My mother's cooking is the best in the entire world! Wait until you try it!" Aaron exclaimed.

I smiled at him. "I'm sure she is."

Anakin smiled and leaned over to Desaray. "Now I know where you get it."

"Get what?" I asked him quietly and innocently.

He smiled. "Your kind nature."

I blushed. "_You're_ too kind," I told him gently.

My mother smiled as she turned around, scraping portions of what she had been cooking onto everyone's plate. "I hope you don't mind; it's nothing too fancy, we've been low on supplies and such recently.

Anakin shook his head and smiled gently. "It's just fine."

I smiled. "Yeah. The Jedi live a humble lifestyle, and we both understand having a food shortage. There's nothing to apologize for."

Anakin breathed as he took a bite, his eyes widening as the food touched his mouth. It _was_ beyond amazing. He glanced at Aaron and smiled once again.

Aaron simply grinned at the Jedi across from him. "Told you."

I smiled a little at Anakin's reaction, chuckling under my breath and savoring my own portion. I hadn't had my mother's cooking in years, and this was definitely refreshing for me.

Anakin smiled, looking at Aaron, then at Desaray and mouthing, "You should cook."

I blushed. "Perhaps I'll try my hand at it some other day."

My mother took her seat at the table next to Aaron, my father's seat empty, though she didn't seem bothered by it. "I hope you two slept well."

Anakin nodded gently. "Very well, thank you."

Delphine nodded. "I'm glad to hear that."

"We're very grateful for your hospitality," I chipped in.

Anakin nodded, watching as her father stepped in.

My eyes wandered up to my father, and I realized that I'd almost completely forgotten what he did every day. He'd be headed for the slave market soon to see what families and such he could save. He'd leave soon after he finished breakfast.

Anakin turned to Clyde, who was smiling down at him. "Sleep well?" Clyde asked.

"Better than I have in years," he said, looking at Desaray.

I blushed a little, noticing my mother taking in the scene with a sympathetic, knowing eye. "So, Clyde, are you going into town again today?" I asked my father lightly.

"Yes, would you two like to join me?" Clyde offered.

I nodded. "We need to head back anyway. Besides, if Grendal's still there, it would make me feel a lot more comfortable if we were there with you for a while," I told him gently.

He nodded. "Thank you Desaray . . ." He looked at Anakin, and this time Anakin smiled. "She's a definite keeper."

I blushed very deeply. Even when he didn't know I was his daughter, my father was still trying to set me up with someone and embarrassing me in front of the people I knew. My mother gave me a knowing smile. "Oh Clyde, stop teasing and leave them be," she said lightly with a small smile.

Anakin chuckled, glancing at Desaray as if he were thinking the same thing as Clyde. "She _is_ rather special sir."

My blush deepened. "Oh please, I'm just another Jedi," I mumbled.

"Apparently not to him," Clyde said, nodding to Anakin who was currently looking down and actually blushing.

"Alright, you've embarrassed them enough Clyde, they're red as Mustafar," Delphine laughed.

Clyde shrugged then nudged Anakin "Aw, they'll live."

I laughed and shook my head a little. "Maybe. We've survived quite a bit, I'm sure we can survive some embarrassment," I mumbled out.

Anakin smiled, then took his plate along with Desaray's, placing them in the sink and washing them. Clyde looking at him. "You don't have to do that . . ."

I rolled my eyes. "There's no point in arguing Clyde, once Anakin decides on something, you can't change his mind. Especially if he believes what he's doing is paying someone back for what they've done," I said gently.

Clyde smiled at him. "Desaray, can I speak with you in private for a moment?"

I was surprised and unnerved. "Alright," I said, standing up.

He led her into the hallway and sighed. "You do realize that he likes you, don't you?"

"I've picked up on that. It's just, also . . . the Jedi aren't allowed attachments . . . and he just lost his wife . . . her funeral was the same day we came here," I told him gently.

He nodded then looked down, "I've heard about that . . . he's Anakin Skywalker?"

"Yes, the very same," I said gently.

"Alright then," he said gently. "Just be careful . . ."

I raised my eyebrows. "Be careful of what, might I ask?"

"Well, he already is sprouting feelings for you, and he just lost his wife . . . I may not be your father but . . . that doesn't exactly sound . . . good."

I smiled just a little bit at the irony of what he said. "I know; we got rather close in the past few days . . . though nothing like that would have ever happened while Padme was around. I think it might just be because of everything we've been through together the past few days . . ."

"He trusts you," he stated.

I nodded. "If he didn't that would be quite worrisome with what's happened the past few days."

"I bet . . ." he said, nodding and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Like I said though, be careful."

I nodded again. "Thank you . . . and I will."

Clyde walked back with her, Anakin walking over to her as Clyde continued on. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Anakin, I'm fine. It's not like I ran into an army of Sith to the other room and back," I reassured him with a small smile.

He rolled his eyes. "I never assumed that."

I laughed. "I'm exaggerating, Anakin. How about this: I didn't trip and break an arm on the way there and back. I'm fine."

He laughed a bit and looked at her. "Just asking."

"I know, I just jumped at the opportunity to mess with you," I snickered. I turned to my father, who had just reappeared from the hallway. "So we'll leave when you finish breakfast?"

Clyde nodded. "Yes, we'll leave soon after."

I nodded. "Alright. I'll be outside. I need the fresh air," I said lightly, making my way outside. I made my way—by memory—over to the rock where my father and I would talk and laugh for hours together. I ran my hand against the surface that had been rubbed smooth from all of the sandstorms.

Anakin followed, smiling a little. "You have some memories here?"

I nodded with a small smile. "More than you'd think. And all of them good this time."

His smile grew. "I remember racing and working on things as a child."

I nodded. "This was a place where my father and I would spend all of our time together; whether we were watching my brother fly his ship over there," I pointed to the spot, "or looking up at the stars at night while he told me about all the planets he could in the galaxy."

"It's a shame he had to die . . ." he said solemnly.

I stiffened a little, forcing myself to relax a little more as my throat closed. "He didn't _have_ to, someone put a hit on him and they murdered my entire family," I said, my tone a lot more blunt then I meant it to be.

He cringed, having not meant to sound rude. "Sorry."

I sighed, slowly letting the anger drain out of me. "No, no, I'm sorry. I overreacted, it's not your fault," I sighed again.

He shook his head. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No Anakin, it's fine," I said with a small sigh.

He smiled weakly. "Anyways . . . continue."

I chuckled a little. "I'll have to show you the sunset from this spot one of these days. It's really beautiful."

"I'd love to see it sometime," Anakin replied gently.

I nodded, sitting on the outcropping rock and drawing pictures in the sand. I could almost hear the hum of the small ship my brother got for his birthday, and my father laughing next to me. This was a spot I could stay in forever. "I almost don't want to leave," I said quietly, looking out over the horizon.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "We can always come back . . . if you wanted to."

I nodded. "I'd love to visit more. I can't even begin to tell you how much I've missed them, and then to be able to see them again . . ."

He nodded. "We can always come back . . . now that I know at least."

I put my hand over his. "Thank you Anakin. It means a lot to me."

He smiled a bit more pulling the Jedi in for a hug, enjoying the warmth of her body next to his. "Always."

I sighed a little, letting my eyes close as I enjoyed the hug before I sat back up. "My dad should be finished any time now."

Clyde began to walk out when he saw them, a smile on his face. "You two lovebirds done?"

I blushed and shook my head at the statement, hopping off the rock. "We were simply waiting for you," I said.

He smiled. "Sure . . ."

I gave a huff and folded my arms across my chest. "Well let's go then," I grumbled, my cheeks burning.

Anakin smiled, a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Desaray don't let your father get to you . . ."

I blushed a little more. "I can't help it, the man's embarrassing me to death," I chuckled.

He smiled. "That's daddy's job." he teased.

"Yeah, but he doesn't even know I'm his daughter from another time line, which makes it all the more weird," I muttered.

He laughed. "I know . . ."

I shook my head, catching up to my father so we could all walk next to each other. "We'll accompany you into the slave market, but after that we're going to have to leave to keep up our investigation." I told him.

He nodded. "Alright . . ."

I sighed, and we fell into a comfortable silence as we reached town. The streets were crowded this morning, and I stuck close to my father's side. At one point, a group of Tusken Raiders passed, and I stiffened, as well as Anakin. We both had too many bad memories linked to the race to feel comfortable in the least bit around the Sand People.

Clyde noticed the tense feeling and glanced at them. "What is it?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing, just . . . bad experiences with the Raiders for both of us," I mumbled.

"Raiders are nasty creatures," Clyde sighed. "Don't worry though."

"I know just . . . bad history, that's all it is." I said, relaxing as the Raiders disappeared from view.

He smiled and Anakin and him both put a hand on her shoulder. "So, where are your parents?" Clyde replied, trying to change the subject.

I shifted uncomfortably. "They died when I was really young."

"How young?"

"Five."

His face paled and his grip tightened. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "It was a long time ago." _Though maybe it doesn't have to happen this time,_ I thought to myself. _What are you thinking Desaray, you have no way of knowing what will happen now, you've already altered the future for the entire galaxy, isn't that a little bit of a stretch?_ I asked myself. Finally I made up my mind. It wasn't going to happen this time if I had anything to do with it.

Clyde nodded and continued walking, looking at Anakin. "Was it the Raiders?"

I nodded. "The Raiders were hired by someone to go after my family. My little sister and I were the only ones that survived, though we were picked up by slave dealers and separated. I didn't see her again till the day she died, ironically by the Raiders hand," I finished with a bitter twinge in my voice.

He nodded. "Again; they are nasty."

I sighed. "Yeah, well, I've moved on, the only thing that still bothers me is the memories, that's all," I said. We were making our way through the cantina area, and I kept my eyes peeled for any type of danger, just to be safe.

Clyde again nodded looking at Anakin. "What are you investigating again?"

"The separatist leaders were . . . killed during the brief . . . Sith attack . . . and the Separatists sort of scattered, though there are groups that are trying to re-gather strength to continue the war. There's one particularly nasty group here apparently that we're trying to find and dissolve before they can gain any real ground."

Anakin nodded and Clyde crossed his arms. "Sounds dangerous . . . are you sure only two of you can take them on?"

"We're Jedi Master's for a reason, Clyde. I'll admit it'll probably be dangerous, but we should be fine . . . so long as Anakin's bad luck doesn't come into play," I chuckled.

Anakin smiled a bit more. "I don't have bad luck," he said, laughing a bit.

I chuckled a little. "From the stories I've heard, I could argue with you on that."

Anakin raised his hands in defense and smiled again. "I'm only doing what's right Desaray."

I snickered. "I never said you weren't: I was just commenting on how you tend to get into situations," I laughed.

In my distraction, I almost missed the twinge of warning from The Force. I stopped, moving to the right as a blaster shot came out of nowhere. I activated my saber and several bystanders leapt out of the way as I deflected a group of shots sent my way again. I reached out for the source and used The Force to summon the blaster that was being fired at me, swiftly making my way to the shooter.

Anakin followed, peering around, his fingers laying on his saber.

I finally found Grendal, my expression darkening. He was hiding in a corner, trying to look inconspicuous. Though of course I knew it was him, so the hiding was useless.

I grabbed him by the arm, pulling him up gruffly. I checked him despite his protests, and sure enough he was nursing a wound on his side where one of his bolts had been deflected back at him. "You don't learn, do you?" I asked him.

Grendal chuckled. "You're a Jedi: you're not welcome here."

Anakin's eyes narrowed.

I rolled my eyes. _Same as ever_. None too gently, I pulled him away from the prying eyes. "Come on, no point in making a scene," I said in false cheeriness, dragging him where we could have a conversation alone.


	22. Chapter 22: The Cavern and Capture

_**(Hey guys, sorry it was late, but I've been extremely busy, it's a miracle I've found time to write. Here's the next chapter, please review!)**_

* * *

Anakin and Grendal walked together, Anakin holding his saber close to Grendal to make sure he wouldn't try anything.

"Alright Grendal, I'm going to let that little episode go. You're too poor of a shot to take on a Jedi anyway." I eyed him for a moment. "What do you know of a Separatist gathering in the area?" I was blunt and right to the point. Grendal was the type of sleezeball I would be surprised if he wasn't involved somehow as a bounty hunter for them, a delivery boy, or even a slave provider. Somehow, I knew he would be involved.

Grendal laughed a bit then looked at her sharply. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I know exactly where you store your slaves and their transmitters, so I know how to make you lose a lot of profit, very fast. Also, I know your part in a few mysterious murders and could easily arrest you for them. Don't believe me? Do the names Harford and Kilel sound familiar? How about Jarshesh?" I said smoothly, without flinching.

Grendal froze for a moment. "How do you know them?"

I shrugged. "A Jedi has their ways. Especially me. I'm very good at what I do, and I'll give you the warning now: neither of us always plays by the rules."

"Oh, really . . ." he said, as if challenging her to see how far she'd go.

I let my eyes flash their white and yellow swirl at him before I responded coolly, "I've strolled down the Dark Side twice Grendal, it's not wise to mess with someone trained as both a Jedi and a Sith."

Grendel sighed. "I don't know anything I promise . . ."

I raised an eyebrow. "Surely a new client, a friend of an accomplice, rumors in a local cantina . . ." I said smoothly, not buying it.

"I have nothing to say," he said calmly as if he weren't hiding anything, although it was obvious he was.

I gave him an amused look. "You know, any Jedi can tell when someone's lying or hiding something. You're no different Grendal. What do you know?" I stayed leaning against the wall, relaxed and calm though hopefully, radiating an air of menace.

Grendal stayed silent, not allowing his lips to move at all.

My jaw clenched slightly. Having just come back from the Dark Side, my patience was way too thin to be dealing with him. "Alright, I'm done playing nice. We're going to try something else," I said sharply, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out of the town. I'd rather no one saw whatever I decided to do.

While Grendal was being dragged, his heart thudded nervously in his chest. "The rumors in the Cantina!" he blurted.

I smiled a little to myself, but kept my expression stone cold and unrelenting. "Yes?" I pressed, bringing him to a stop with a slight jerk.

"They were true . . ."

"And what part exactly would that be?" I asked him, bringing my tone to a polite one that still held menace.

"The part about me working with the Separatists . . . and I know where they're hiding."

I nodded. "Do you mind telling us where they are?" I pressed.

"In a cave," he said vaguely.

I frowned a little, my mind wandering to the Rancor I knew dwelled in that particular area. "In The Caverns?"

"Yeah . . ." was all Grendal could say.

Just like that I let him go. "I'd get that checked," I said, nodding at the blaster wound on his side. "And I'd learn to pick your battles better too."

He nodded and watched her leave. Anakin followed Desaray. "So, where to?"

"I know where, though there's supposed to be Rancor Monsters in The Caverns. We'll have to be careful," I said as I strode further away from the town, towards the decent sized canyon known as The Caverns that could be seen in the distance.

Anakin nodded, glancing at her. "So, are you going to change the fate of your parents?"

My shoulders drooped some and I suddenly felt very tired. "I'll try . . . though it's still five years down the road . . . I've got a while to figure out what I'm going to do . . ."

He nodded a bit. "Are you alright?"

I sighed. "I don't know anymore, it's still a lot to register . . ."

He nodded again. "I know . . ."

I shook my head. "Though right now we have a mission to figure out. We know where now, so what's the plan when we find the cave that the Separatists are in?"

He looked at her as if shocked. "You don't have a plan?"

"I did, until he said they were in The Caverns. And come on: ever since I got here everything has been improvised around a general idea with me."

He nodded. "But it's still rather shocking."

"Well, I figured they'd be gathering in a lower room in a cantina or disguised in a jawa vehicle; I didn't expect us to go trenching through The Caverns. And now we have to take the Rancors and possibly a Krayt Dragon or two into consideration as well. Planning went out the window. I'm working on it though . . . first of all we have to find the right cave . . ."

He nodded. "We don't want to find something else," he teased.

"Not at all," I chuckled. "I had enough of Rancors when Luke and I had to face the one Jabba the Hutt was using as a pet: unarmed. I'd rather not run into another."

He looked at her. "Really? How?" he asked. "The Rancor part, not the running into it."

"Oh, that was the rescue mission gone awry where we went to rescue Han from Jabba. Everyone but Luke and me getting captured and such was planned, but when Luke and I came in, the floor caving beneath us and trapping us and one of Jabba's guards with the Rancor was _not_ planned. After the guard got ate, I had to distract the thing and not get eaten while Luke found our way out, which ended up being through the door that the tamer would use to enter the room. The thing nearly got us on the way out, though the door shut on its head and killed it," I explained.

"Ah, interesting," he said gently.

"Course we just got captured again and Jabba tried to feed us to something else. That didn't work either," I said with a snicker.

"What did he try to feed you to?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Oh, he brought us to the Pit of Carkoon and attempted to feed us to a Sarlacc. You know, lots and lots of teeth, digests its food over a thousand years . . ."

He cringed. "I've seen those things . . . nasty creatures."

"Yeah, though Luke gave me a heart attack. He jumped. I though he was willingly going in but no, he knew what he was doing, it worked out. No one—well, none of ours—got ate . . . though Lando nearly did, as well as Han. Force, we all thought Han had gone mad. He was temporarily blind from being frozen in carbonite so long, and then he was dangling by his feet off of the plank and holding onto a blaster for Lando to grab onto. We were all sure he was going to get himself killed, though we all made it out alright."

He smiled. "Luke sounds a lot like me," he laughed.

"He's a good mix of both his parents. Though yes, he takes a lot after his father," I chuckled as we finally reached the cavern. "Well, we get to start climbing now."

He nodded looking at her. "Ladies first."

I sighed. "Of course." I scanned the wall for a moment before I dropped, clinging to the wall and then making my way down the cavern wall.

He soon followed after, trying hard not to fall and or slip

"Would it be bad of me to admit that I climbed this thing a few times when I was little? despite the fact I knew about the 'big monsters' that were down here?" I chuckled as we descended deeper into the cavern.

He shook his head. "I raced as a kid . . ." he said shrugging.

I paused for a moment, thinking before I continued on. "The Pod Races, that's right, I remember now. That's how you won your freedom," I said as I continued on.

"Yeah, it was pretty dangerous."

"So I've heard," I said.

He climbed a bit more until he was near her. "So, did you ever fall?"

"I'm still alive aren't I? A three year old, falling from this height? Wouldn't survive. I think I slipped a few times, maybe dropped a few feet. But fully fell; no, I didn't."

He nodded. "Well you were obviously meant to meet me so if you did." He paused to drop next to her "You might have been lucky."

"If I was meant to meet you I don't think my timeline would have ever really happened," I pointed out.

He shrugged. "Everything happens for a reason."

I sighed. "Oh, I know . . . I'm the one who traveled back in time to change the future. You learn how the small things lead to the big changes, things you normally wouldn't even think about."

Nodding he looked down. "How much farther Surefire?"

"Not much," I told him. When we hit the ground, I rubbed my hands absentmindedly to sooth the irritated skin. "Let's try heading. Up north I know for a fact is a hot spot for Krayt Dragon nesting."

He nodded and walked with her, scanning around to make sure nothing was following them, or anywhere near them for the matter.

I chuckled a little but stayed relaxed, scanning for a cave that would be a likely candidate. My bet was that it would be hard to get to and it would lead underground. So I searched for one that met the criteria.

Anakin looked around, holding his saber close, watching carefully as she searched to make sure she wouldn't be ambushed.

I laughed softly. "You know Anakin, I'm Force Sensitive too: mind searching some so that we can perhaps find this hideout quicker?"

He looked at her. "I'm looking, just making sure you're safe too," he said as he scanned the caves.

I sighed, skimming over the ones I'd explored as a child that didn't fit what I was looking for and continuing on. "I have a feeling we're not going to find it tonight. You don't mind camping on the hard ground, do you?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. Besides, we could both use a new burst of energy for tomorrow," he replied.

I nodded. "There's a relatively nice sized cave up here we can use. It'll take some climbing, but we should be fine."

He smiled at her. "Race you?"

I rolled my eyes. "You don't even know where we're going," I laughed. "I'm the one that knows the area this time."

He smiled. "Tell me which direction and maybe I can keep up," he said.

I chuckled a little. "I'd also rather not disturb the Krayt Dragon in this section of the cavern," I snickered. The creature was in one of these caves, I remembered that much from my childhood. It wasn't in the cave we were headed to, but it was in one of these.

He nodded. "Alright."

I smiled a little as we came to the cliff we had to climb up. "Otherwise I'd say yes. I'd just prefer _not_ to get eaten."

"Understandable. Just lead the way princess."

I groaned a little. "I thought we already established this: I am _far_ from a princess," I chided lightly as I started my climb up the cliff.

He laughed. "We did, I just like getting a reaction," he said, climbing up after her.

I smiled a little, but grumbled out. "I'll show you a reaction one of these days." I felt my hand hit the smooth, flat surface of the ledge and hoisted myself up, turning around to give Anakin a hand.

Anakin turned to her and grabbed her hand without hesitation. "Thanks."

"No problem," I told him as we both stood up, me leading us into the tiny cave. I glanced around with a small sigh. The cave was completely bare, with nothing special about it. It would do. I stretched out on the floor, letting out a small huff as I relaxed against the floor.

Anakin soon laid beside her, his heart thudding so hard it could possibly be felt through the floor. He closed his eyes, knowing he would be fine here for now.

I felt him lie down next to me and smiled a little, feeling the comfort creep on through me as I started slipping towards sleep.

Anakin breathed, feeling a slight push from The Force. Something wasn't right.

I sat up as well, frowning. "Did you sense that?"

He nodded, sitting up himself.

"So much for sleeping," I mumbled, cautiously standing up. Suddenly, I had the strong impression to get out of the cave. I pulled Anakin along quickly. "Come on!" I said urgently, and we had just left the cave, standing on the ledge, when suddenly an explosion caused the cave to collapse, the cliff ledge below us crumbling and forcing us to leap with the force to the ground below as debris came flying down. Standing up, we came face to face with a band of what could only be Separatists. Several of them had blasters, a few had steel blades, three had electro-staffs with the electricity sparking at the ends, and one somehow had a light saber. I stood up, flicking out my saber.

"Well this is going to be fun."

Anakin breathed, looking around. "Ready?" he asked, sounding sarcastic.

"Pft, as much as I possibly could be," I scoffed.

"Hand over the weapons and come quietly, that way no one gets hurt," the man with the saber said.

"Not likely," I muttered.

Anakin smirked. "Got a plan yet?"

"The only thing on my mind right now is surviving this," I muttered to him as I activated my blue saber. Just because I didn't feel like facing all of them with one, I called the other saber to my hand, blue and purple blades glowing brilliantly in the Tatooine sunset that reached this section of the cavern.

"So be it," said the man with the saber.

"Just take whoever comes your way, hmm?" I suggested to Anakin.

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Alright," I mumbled and one of the Separatists with a blaster fired, triggering the fight. The one with the saber went for Anakin, as well as a few steel blade wielders and one of the electro-staff armed Separatists. The blaster wielders stood back and fired, and I went to work deflecting with one saber and fighting with the other.

Anakin got to work deflecting the light saber, easily taking down a few of the steel blades. Focusing on the light saber battle again, he moved quickly to overpower the man before anyone else could engage him as well. However, one of the steel blade men came back to restart the fight.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" the man snarled.

I was sliding through my battle with relative ease, though it felt weird to fight with two blades at once. I hadn't used two in a long time, and I felt I was quite rusty in the fighting technique. But I was handling myself rather well, so I couldn't complain. Finished with most of my combatants, I moved so I could start picking off the blaster wielders.

Anakin was forced to turn his full attention on the man with the light saber as the man quickened his pace, and Anakin struggled to keep the man wielding the steel blade at a safe distance. However, his luck didn't hold, and somehow, the man with the steel blade slipped though Anakin's defenses, and he felt pain erupt across his midsection.

I heard Anakin cry out in pain and turned to see him drop to one knee, clutching at his stomach. I flung one of my sabers at the man who was wielding the light saber before he could deliver a finishing blow to Anakin, killing him instantly as I rushed over to them, cutting down several people along the way. The two sabers were retrieved by the Separatists though, and the blade wielder had slipped his blade to Anakin's neck.

Anakin groaned as they pulled him up, the pain from the gash across his abdomen erupting in pain, but it was the cool chill of the blade against his throat that made his heart thud against his chest.

"Put it down or he's dead," the man holding the blade to Anakin's throat hissed at me. The only sound was Anakin's panicked breathing and the hum of the three light sabers as I ran through the situation several times over in my mind before I very reluctantly sheathed my blade. The separatist's descended on my like parasites, taking my saber and snapping on a device I quickly realized blocked me from using The Force. They snapped the same device on Anakin as well and shoved us forward.

"Come on . . ." one of them said. I simply growled in reply as we were herded through the cavern, the Separatists leaving their fallen comrades where they were.


	23. Chapter 23: Prisoners

_**Well, I received your complaints on the cliffhanger hahaha. Here's the next chapter :) I know it's kinda short but it's what I've got down. Enjoy!**_

* * *

As they walked, Anakin glanced at her, his eyes filled with pain. Every move he made caused a fresh spike of agony to rip through him.

I looked back at him, very worried for him. "Let me treat him," I suddenly demanded. "He's badly injured."

"He'll make it to the base. And if he bleeds out before we get there, that's one less Jedi to worry about."

My eyes flashed dangerously as the men holding me had to tighten their grip when I struggled angrily for a moment. They proceeded to lead us deep into the cavern, dragging us into a cave that I just knew lead us deep underground.

Anakin rolled his eyes despite the fact he was in a lot of pain. _Idiots_, he thought to himself.

Slowly the cave wall became modernized, and we were officially walking through man-made halls before they stopped in front of a door. The man in front punched in a code, opening the door. They threw us inside, shutting the door again behind us. I quickly got up, helping Anakin up and leading him over to the rock slab that was probably meant to serve as a bed. After he was situated, I started checking the wound.

"Let me see . . ." I murmured, peeling back the slashed fabric to reveal the slash across his abdomen, which was still bleeding profoundly.

He groaned and looked at her. "How bad is it?" he asked solemnly.

I glanced at him. "Well, I'm not jumping for joy, but I'm not writing you off either . . ." I murmured, ripping the hem of my robe once again to treat a sound, except this time the ripped off piece was rather large. I wadded it up, glancing at him again. "Fair warning, I have to apply quite a bit of pressure to stop the bleeding, so this is going to be unpleasant," I informed him as I pressed the cloth onto the wound.

He hissed, but the pain was a little better. "Thank you, again."

I shook my head. "Don't mention it. Just be glad it was the knife and not the saber. When I took a saber to the stomach it put me in a critical condition. You'll most likely make it through this one," I told him softly.

He breathed a little bit in relief. "Good, that's good," he told her gently as he smiled at her a bit.

"Yes, it is. I'd be furious if you died on me after everything I went through to save your sorry butt," I laughed. I situated myself a little better, still keeping pressure on his wound.

He chuckled a bit, but winced. "You just said I'd live and I think I can hold on . . . I've been through worse," he said, holding up his cybernetic hand.

I smiled, laying his hand back down as I brushed some of the hair from his face. "Yes, I'm sure you'll be fine if we get out of here quick enough. That wound will need better treatment then what I can give you right now," I told him softly.

He nodded. "Understandable."

I gave him a small smile. "Any ideas?"

He breathed. "Maybe sleeping?" he asked.

I blushed a little. "You're right, you need your rest . . . I'll let you sleep," I turned my attention back to the wound, peeling the fabric back enough to check it. Quickly I resumed applying pressure. I wasn't going to be able to ease up any time soon.

He nodded gently and laid back, soon falling asleep.

I smiled a little as I watched him sleep, feeling tired myself but knowing I needed to stay awake enough to take care of him. I didn't want him bleeding out on me. I wanted to sew his wound shut so bad, but I didn't think I could get all the materials. I could pull thread from my robes for a material, but I didn't have anything to use as a needle: no metal to break and use as a needle. I was stuck sitting here, waiting for the bleeding to stop.

Anakin groaned gently from the pain, though he remained asleep.

I sighed gently, pushing the hair from the side of his face as I kept the pressure on his wound, stroking his cheek very tenderly. There was shuffling outside the door and I bit my lip, thinking fast. Quickly, I got up, walking to the door. Loud enough they could hear me, whoever was outside, and hoping they would comply, I spoke. "I need a needle. Please, that's all I'm asking for. If I don't stitch his wound he's going to bleed out."

There was silence for a few moments, and then the sound of footsteps walking away. I returned to Anakin again, stroking his face again as I returned to applying pressure to the wound.

Anakin sighed gently in his sleep, seeming a little calmer but still a little tense.

There was a slight chinking sound and a tiny needle was slid under the door. I quickly went over and got it, whispering a 'thank you' to whoever was on the other side as I returned to Anakin. I picked at my robe until I got ahold of some of the thread, and I started pulling. When I believed I had enough, I broke it off from the robe, threaded the needle, and hesitated before pulling the cloth away. Anakin's blood continued to leak out of the wound, though it was much slower now. I bit my lip, praying he would stay asleep, and then very carefully poked the needle into skin to start sewing the wound up as gently as I could.

A few moments later Anakin woke up, still tired as his eyes focused on her.

I frowned a little, needle hidden in my hand. "You were supposed to sleep a little longer."

He stared at her. "That's kinda hard to when you have pain spiking through you."

I sighed. "True . . . Anakin . . . how are you with needles?" I asked him, acting as if it was just a random question.

He looked at her blankly. "They don't bother me."

"Ok, good," I said, letting the needle reappear. It had some of Anakin's blood on it, and I slipped my hand into his as I suddenly returned to stitching his wound without any warning.

He twitched a little but sighed. "Well at least the bleeding will stop."

I chuckled, making sure the stitches were close and tight and trying to be as gentle as possible as the needle and thread pulled at the edges of the wound. "Yeah, that's the point of stitching you up: fixing the wound."

He laughed a little but softly and gently. "Obviously."

"I'm already halfway done, so it shouldn't be too long," I told him, squeezing his hand a little. I was getting blood all over my hands stitching up the still bleeding wound, and I struggled to keep ahold of the needle in my slick hands.

He sighed a bit and laid there closing his eyes.

When I finished, I tore of another, fresh chunk from my robe's, and lightly pressed it against the wound to stop the excess bleeding leaking through the stitches. Wiping my hands on my robes, I leaned over to him, putting my now as-clean-as-it-was-going-to-get hand on his forehead. "There. That's the best I can do right now," I told him softly, pressing the cloth very gently to the now stitched wound.

He smiled. "Thank you Surefire . . . again."

I chuckled. "You wouldn't have to keep thanking me if you would stop getting in these situations," I teased him, my eyes dancing mischievously as I smiled down at him.

He looked at her, eyebrows perked. "I didn't get into that one . . . _they_ put _me_ in that situation."

I chuckled. "Alright, let me edit that: stop getting put into those situations and you wouldn't have to thank me so much," I laughed down at him.

He chuckled. "I don't go looking for trouble: it just happens to find me."

"Well then maybe you should tell trouble to scram," I teased quietly, settling in closer to him, my face inches from his as I stared into his bright blue eyes with a smile.

He smiled a bit, sitting up. "Well you've been doing that for me . . ."

I chuckled a little, feeling our noses brush against each other and trying not to blush. "Well, it's in the job description," I said softly, trying to push back the nervous flips my stomach was doing.

He felt as their noses brush and smiled a little bigger. "I noticed . . ."

The nerves were out of control, my hand still twined in his, and I found I didn't have any more words in me at the moment. My breathing came a little shorter as I searched his eyes, distantly wondering what I was doing.

He paused, glancing at her lips and sighing for a moment, closing the gap before he could back out, his eyes slowly shutting.

Immediately I sighed as I relaxed against his lips, instinct seeming to kick in as I kissed him back, eyes fluttering closed as I slowly melted into him, my heart seeming to soar out of my chest at the feeling.

Anakin breathed in deeply and pulled her in, his heart thudding in his chest harder than any other time. The pain that spiked through him didn't matter anymore, the entire world melted away in one single moment as his lips were pressed gently against hers.

I was lost in that kiss. I just wanted more. It was my first kiss—I'd developed feelings for Luke, but I hadn't kissed him—and now, here I was, falling deep into this kiss with Anakin of all people, someone I figured I would never have . . .

As I remembered _why_ I had believed that I broke away from the kiss, casting my eyes down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," I murmured, blushing deeply. What was I thinking? He buried his _wife_ yesterday, he'd just lost her the day before, and here I was _kissing_ him. What was _wrong_ with me?

Anakin looked at her for a moment as if not wanting her to pull away. All he did was sigh. "I'm sorry."

I sighed keeping my gaze lowered to his wound. The bleeding had stopped and I pulled the rag away. "Try not to strain yourself, it finally stopped bleeding," I said quietly, though I kept my eyes downcast as I gathered up the bloody scraps.

He chuckled. "I won't."

I took another thread from my robe, threading it through the needle before I crouched down, getting to work sewing up his tunic, _still_ avoiding his gaze.

Anakin sighed. "You didn't do anything wrong."

The was the last topic I wanted to broach. "Yes, it's _very_ wrong Anakin," I said quietly, keeping my gaze down.

He sighed. "It was my fault," he said gently. "Not yours."

"I still kissed you back," I said softly, tugging the tunic a little since it had moved again when he had moved.

He rolled his eyes gently. "And I would have pulled away if I didn't want it," he said simply.

I sighed, putting down the needle in exasperation. "Yes, but Anakin, that doesn't mean that it's not wrong! Padme just died two days ago, we buried her yesterday. This is way too soon for me to even be remotely comfortable about this!" I said, finally meeting his eyes again.

"You got lost in the moment," he said gently.

It took a lot of resolve for me to tear my eyes away again as I kept sewing. I needed to do something with my hands or I would go crazy. "A moment that shouldn't have happened. At least not so soon . . ."

Anakin said nothing. He couldn't justify or say it was alright because in all reality it wasn't. He knew that, so he only sighed.

I shook my head, realizing I'd made my point. "Done," I said gently, tying off the thread and standing up, poking the needle into my tunic, just in case.

He looked at the tunic and smiled. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," I told him. I fiddled with the device that was keeping us from using The Force, curious. Maybe I could figure out how to get it off. So far I had no such luck.

Anakin glanced at his. "This ought to be fun."

"At least when Luke and I faced the Rancor we could use The Force . . . let's hope nothing like that happens," I mumbled.

Anakin nodded. "That definitely would be a predicament."

"You're the handy-man: can you think of a way to get this off?" I asked him.

Anakin glanced at the device. "I can try."

"I have the needle if you need it . . ." I muttered, leaning against the wall.

He glanced at the device for a moment then nodded. "I may need it," he said, holding out his hand.

I pulled the needle out of my tunic, handing it to him. "If they come to get us before you get free, then just stick it on the inside of your tunic so you can get it out whenever you need it," I suggested as I pressed it into his hand.

He nodded as he began to tinker with the device.

I sighed, running my hand over my own device. It felt so strange to be cut off from The Force. I kept my eyes on the door, straining my ears so I could give him a fair warning. Some time passed, and I heard footsteps echoing down the hall. "Anakin," I warned him.

Anakin gave a small annoyed sigh as he put the needle away quickly, looking at her with a smile. However he smothered it as the door opened and their captors walked in.

One of me pulled me up by my arm, which I yanked free. Before they could roughly move Anakin and disrupt his fragile stitches I went to his side, gingerly helping him up.

"Execution time . . ." one of them said smoothly. I shot him a glare, letting Anakin lean on me for support.


	24. Chapter 24: Breaking Out

_**OMG CAN YOU BELIEVE IT I FINALLY GOT TO UPDATE THIS STORY! I'M SO HAPPY! And I made sure to give you guys a longer than normal chapter too as compensation. I'm so sorry it took me so long, I plan on getting more frequent for updating this story! I'm sorry again that it took me like a month to update! Anyway, thank you for your reviews, and PATIENCE, and please stick with me for the stories. Read my other one's too! The other ones I did by myself, this one is me and my friend (Just in case some of you have forgot). Anyway: Enjoy!**_

* * *

"_Great_," Anakin muttered as he stood up and leaned on Desaray for support.

"That was fast," I murmured. "Must have been such a hard decision."

They shoved us forward and I shot one of them a glare as Anakin stumbled, almost falling had I not steadied him.

Anakin sighed. "I've almost got it," he said quietly, looking at Desaray and nodding towards the Force-restraining device.

"Good," I said softly with a smile. "Then you can help me out when you're done."

The men herded us forward, deeper into the tunnels. It continued to get darker as they shoved us forward, and I felt very uneasy.

He nodded. "I will, just hold on," he said, tinkering with it since he knew the guards couldn't see what he was doing in the dark. He made sure his actions were soft, quick and quiet.

Suddenly I realized there was only one person behind us, prodding us forward, and my unease skyrocketed. I couldn't see anything, but the air was damp.

"Anakin…" I said softly.

Before he could respond we were shoved forward, and I realized there was no ground beneath me as we fell through the darkness.

When we hit the ground, I groaned, rolling on my back. I heard something large breathing heavily and froze. As if on cue, dim lights flickered on.

Anakin and I were trapped in a pit, Separatists watching from above, and emerging from a large cave over to my right was, of course, a _colossal_ rancor. Larger than the one Luke and I had faced.

Anakin scrambled up, his Force restraint falling to his feet. Hurriedly he scampered over to Desaray, messing with her own restraint as he rushed frantically to free her.

"Yes, please hurry, this isn't good," I said grimly as the rancor's jaws opened, revealing its rows of large, sharp teeth. It roared and I paled a little.

The restraint dropped a little; he almost had it. All he had to do was twist this and press there and…

The cuff clattered to the floor. "Now what?" he asked.

"Move!" I barked, shoving him out of the way as the rancor leaped at us. It turned on me with a snarl and I stared into its large black eyes, tense with anticipation. It lunged at me and I decided to take a crazy rout. I jumped onto the back of its neck, latching on for dear life. Its clawed hands swung to yank me off.

Anakin dodged its claws but watched her in growing horror. "What are you doing?"

I gave a nervous laugh as I balanced on my feet, sliding down its back some. "Don't ask, I don't know either!" I glanced up. The rancor was preoccupied trying to get me off of him. "Any bright ideas on how to get out of here?" I asked him. There were no tamer doors in _this_ pit.

He looked around for a moment. "The only one I see is above us, but that's filled with Separatists…unless there's a hole in here somewhere…" he said.

I glanced up where one of the men who'd jumped us was showing off our lightsabers. I couldn't leave mine behind; they were the only tie to my time that I had left. My jaw set firmly. "I have a crazy idea, one crazier than what I'm doing right now…are you up for it?" I asked, climbing back up to the rancor's neck.

He hopped out of the way of a passing by rancor hand and steadied himself with a smile. "Let's do it."

"Well, we're going to have a really ticked off rancor. I think if we make it mad enough and jump to the top of the pit he'll follow. That takes care of the Separatists, and we can get our sabers back and finish our mission," I said, scooting higher towards the rancor's head and hanging on for dear life.

Anakin smiled. "Crazy…but I love it," he said. He jumped on after Desaray, clinging onto the rancor as he gradually made his way to where she was.

"Hold tight," I warned him. I swung my arm downwards, punching the creature right in the eye. It roared and grabbed at me, but I dodged its hand, slipping lower to kick it in a sensitive spot and making it angrier. I wanted a raging rancor by the time we jumped.

Anakin nodded and took a deep breath, watching her and the rancor intently as he followed her actions with ease.

I waved my hand quickly by its eye, right in its the peripherals, and it turned its head sharply, ramming its head into stone. It let out its loudest roar yet and swung wildly, its claws narrowly missing me. I climbed onto its head. With a shout of _"Jump!" _I launched myself into a crowd of Separatists above the pit. I was sure they all realized we didn't have the Force blocking devices then, and I summoned all three lightsabers to me, feeling relief rush through me when the familiar weapon was back in my grasp.

Anakin jumped after her, barely making it. He climbed up and smiled, taking his saber back. "Miss me?" he asked.

"Eh," I said simply as I activated my saber to deflect the shots already raining on us. The rancor roared behind me, climbing out of the pit in its anger and immediately devouring three unlucky bystanders.

"Eh. Alright then," Anakin chuckled, attacking a few of the Separatists who weren't panicking yet.

"So," I said, cutting someone down and dodging the rancor's clawed hand. "Any idea who their leader is?"

"Not sure," he said, dodging a blast and the rancor claw as well.

I sighed a little, cutting another attacker down. "I really don't feel like massacring everyone because we're not sure. We're supposed to arrest the leader anyway…not kill him," I said, yelping a little as the rancor's claw cut a gash down my leg. I cursed and limped, but could still defend myself. I glanced around. "Look for someone they seem to be gathering around…"

Anakin nodded, momentarily preoccupied deflecting a few blaster bolts. Something in the corner caught his eyes and he grinned. "Ah-ha," he said humorously, nodding towards the man he'd spotted that several others were forming a protective circle around.

At that moment, the rancor reached that particular small group. They fired at it, but the rancor reached out, snatching the man in the middle and making a quick meal of the man. There were distressed cries, confirming our suspicions that he had been the leader. I glanced at Anakin.

"I'm going to take that as a sign it's time for us to go," I mumbled. By now everyone was more concerned on making it out of the cave alive and not becoming a snack for the rancor.

Anakin nodded once again. "No problem there," he replied quickly, retracting his blade and grabbing her hand. "Let's go."

Without waiting for her consent, he took off.

I hissed a little. "Careful, I'm cripple! And don't pull out your stitches!" I said sharply, limping as fast as I could after him.

He smiled a little. "I'm well aware of that," he told her.

We wound our way through the cave halls, the light gradually getting better as we let the Force lead us out. I grimaced a little. "I just had a fun thought: climbing back up the cavern walls in our conditions."

He glanced back at her. "Don't worry; I can carry you if I need to"

My eyes narrowed. "Need I remind you of the hour or two old wound spanning across your abdomen only held together by a fragile thread from the hem of my rob?"

"Need I remind you we have a rancor on our tail?" he shot back.

"I see your point," I mumbled.

We burst through the cave's entrance, and I stumbled at the brightness of the light, but kept going, making a beeline for the wall. I frowned, getting a grip and attempting to climb one legged. It was slow work, but it worked for the most part. If I needed to use that leg, I grit my teeth through the pain and was as gentle as I could be.

Anakin started the climb as well, trying to keep an eye on Desaray as he did. He was worried that she would be the next one on the rancor's menu.

That particular rancor finally found the way out, seeing our two figures climbing he made his way towards us.

As it neared I reached out to the Force and pushed off with my arms, launching myself upward more. I barely got a grasp on an outcropping of rock with one hand but quickly found a spot for the other. Holding myself up with shaky arms, I vigorously continued the climb. We were almost to the top. "A little farther," I mumbled to myself.

Anakin smiled a little and climbed a little fast as he too realized they'd be safe soon. As he made it to the top he reached out for her, having found himself ahead of her some point during the climb.

I grasped his hand, letting him pull me up. "Go," I said fiercely.

The rancor was working its way up the cavern wall. It slipped and fell, but went back to climbing after a frustrated roar. We just needed to put distance between ourselves and it. With that thought I stood up and we pushed on through the desert, back in the direction of my parent's house with me limping the entire way.

Anakin ran as fast as he could, feeling like his abdomen was on fire. _Did the stitches break_? he asked himself. He turned back towards Desaray. "Almost there, come on!"

I pushed myself to run beside him, though our pace slowed eventually as the house came into view. I gave a sigh of relief, eyeing his abdomen. "Your stitches broke," I told him, my voice sounding exhausted. I went over to him and pushed forward despite the pain ripping up my leg with every step. I had an arm around him as we leaned on each other for support as the adrenaline rush left us.

He shrugged. "Better than being eaten alive," he panted, giving her a big grin.

I laughed at him. "I'm afraid to say you have a point," I said, eyeing the familiar house as we got a few yards from it.

He sighed and held her close to him, feeling exhausted. "Your father is going to be quite curious…"

"If my mother doesn't have a heart attack first. She's going to flip when she sees how bad our injuries are," I mumbled. Right on cue, my parents appeared from the doorway.

Clyde's eyes went wide and Delphine just stared. "What…what happened?" both of them asked in unison.

I chuckled a little. "Well hello to you too," I said, limping forward. I noticed Anakin was hunched over from his own wound. "We were ambushed down in the Caverns and he got a nasty slash across the stomach. He needs some immediate attention or I'm afraid he might bleed out…" I told them quietly.

Clyde nodded and noticed the blood going down her leg and the bloody footprints behind her. "You're hurt too."

Delphine helped them both in. "Who did this to you?"

"Mine was just a stray swing from a rancor…I'll be fine. The Separatists caught us off guard, though there won't be any more problems from them. The rancor didn't like them much…" I said, limping after them out of paranoia. I didn't want Anakin out of my sights right now.

Anakin nodded in conformation, cringing as Delphine pulled the remains of the stiches out and got to work on him.

My mother left Anakin's side for a moment to look at my wound, but I waved her off. "He needs the medical attention right now a lot more than me. It's just a scratch, honestly."

Delphine shook her head and Clyde made his way over to Anakin, grabbing warm towels and other things for Delphine to use while she was trying to treat Anakin.

I sat in the chair off to the side, looking down at my left for the first time as I peeled back the fabric.

Just a scratch was a major understatement.

That rancor had cut my leg wide open. I winced, covering the bloody mess back up and hiding the leg from view as my worried gaze fell back on Anakin. His wound was bleeding again.

He was silent for the most part, but as soon as Delphine touched him he hissed slightly.

I shifted in the chair so I could sit next to him and help. "You know you're lucky it was Knives and now the guy with the lightsaber. You'd be dead by now. Trust me, I'd know," I said, trying to put a brighter twist on things as I took one of the warm rags to mop up the blood.

He smiled wryly, keeping his eyes on her even when he hissed in pain again.

I wound my hand into his to give him something to squeeze, putting my other hand on his forehead. "Just breathe Anakin. You're going to be just fine…" I said soothingly in my tired tone

He let out a quiet sigh as Delphine added some bacta to the wound and she smiled at him. "This should help."

I gave my mother a small smile. "Thank you," I told her, brushing some of the hair from Anakin's face.

Anakin's pained cries and gasps were gradually slowing to a stop and he moved his gaze back to Desaray. "How bad is yours?"

"Mine can wait until you're good," I assured him. I was sure I'd lost a lot of blood but I shook the thought away. It could wait until Anakin was securely in the clear.

He sighed. "So stubborn…One of these days you're not going to want help and that's when you'll need it most."

I chuckled. "I believe that day was two days ago."

He smiled a bit. "Other than that, Princess."

I groaned. "You're going to drive me nuts, please stop calling me that…" I got an idea I hoped would end the nickname permanently. "That's what Han called Leia," I said stubbornly.

"So?" he replied.

"That's their thing and it's just weird, and…it's just…rah!" I said, shaking my head with a small smile. "I am _not_ a princess, that was Leia, not me," I chuckled.

"Well, what if I want to do that just because?"

"Then I'll leave to preserve whatever sanity I have left because it drives me insane whenever you call me that," I said simply with an innocent smile.

Anakin's eyes widened. "Don't…do that…"

I gave him my unrelenting look. "Then stop calling me princess," I said simply, though with a little bit of a smile.

Anakin nodded. "Okay, okay, fine, I'll stop, I promise…"

I chuckled at him. "Finally," I sighed and looked at my mother. "Are you almost done?" I asked her wearily.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm done."

I nodded, looking at Anakin. "See, you're good." I smiled, looking at my mother. "Can I have one of the extra rags?"

Delphine handed her the rag. "Need anything else?"

"I'm not sure yet…" I mumbled, bending over to look at my leg. I tried not to blanch as I peeled back the torn fabric again to reveal the nasty wound that had split my leg open and was bleeding profoundly. I started to clean the wound as fast as I could.

Anakin and Delphine glanced at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm going to need some help…" I mumbled, very slowly taking my leg out of its hiding spot and where everyone could finally see the damage as I continued to clean the nasty wound.

Delphine gasped. "I'll get some more bacta and warm towels…"

Anakin chuckled. "Told you so."

"Shut up," I said tiredly with a small smile, keeping pressure on the gash. "Mine is nowhere near as severe as yours was."

He snickered again. "Yeah, but I still told you so."

I shook my head as my mother came in, in full-fledged mother mode as she got ready to take care of my leg. "I've had much worse."

Anakin nodded. "I know…" He took a sharp breath in, holding his wound.

I sighed, letting my mother fuss over me. I winced a little when she moved my leg, but made no sound and leaned my head back. "I'm going to agree with what you said a while ago: Much better then becoming that Rancor's dinner," I said with a sigh.

"Like I said," he said once more.

I laughed. "Yes, yes, Anakin, I get it, Anakin knows all." I winced as pain shot up my leg again but made no other reaction, turning back to him. "At least we don't have to go back...reporting to the Council is going to be rather interesting," I chuckled.

Anakin nodded. "It will be."

I closed my eyes, realizing I hadn't slept at all and re-opened my eyes to keep from falling asleep before I was ready. "You should probably get some rest Anakin. That wasn't much of a nap you took back in the cave," I told him.

Anakin nodded gently. "You should sleep too," he said gently.

I smiled at him. "I will, don't worry, after I've been treated and such. You go ahead and sleep alright? I promise I'll get some rest myself." I touched his shoulder. "I'll be fine. Get your rest Anakin, please?"

He hesitated for a few moments before he very slowly nodded, holding his new stitches as he carefully walked out of the room and to the bedroom my parents were letting us use.

I watched him make his way up out of the room, and as soon as he was gone I dropped my act, slouching a little with a slight groan as I ran a hand down my face, exhaustion waving over me. I could feel my parents gaze on me.

"You were keeping up an act so he'd leave?" Clyde asked.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "He needs to rest. If he's worried about me he won't leave. He's extremely protective and when he worries, he _worries_. He needs his sleep, he's badly injured…I don't want him to worry about me."

Clyde smiled. "He has every right to; he's your partner..."

I shook my head. "Yes, I know, but it's my job to take care of him. It's been my mission to take care of him since day one. It was a promise I made to a very dear friend and to him on top of that. His needs go above my own," I told him quietly.

Clyde smiled and Delphine glanced at her husband. "It almost sounds like you love him."

I blushed profoundly, almost unsure how to respond to that statement. "I...I'm not quite sure where I am with him...I've only known him for a while but...and I know he has the same feelings, but it's just not the time for those things to happen..." I said tiredly.

Delphine nodded. "Well at least you know and it's not being hidden."

I snickered a little. "Well there's some tension considering it's out there but neither of us is acting on it. It's just...wrong if...when...we do. I don't know if it'll get better or worse when we go home because I'm helping him take care of his kids back on Coruscant."

"He's already got kids?" Delphine asked in surprise.

I nodded. "Padme gave birth to twins the same night she died," I said quietly. "They're only two days old, so he's impatient to go back home, even though he hasn't shown it."

"Any father would be," Clyde responded lightly, taking his wife's hand.

I smiled a little. "Yes, I know." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose a little again with a small sigh. "I already told him I'm not the person to help him with raising them, but he insisted..." I said softly.

"He trusts you out of everyone..." he said gently.

I sighed. "I know, and I'm honored but...I don't think I'm up to the task of keeping such a fragile family together..." I trailed off.

She shook her head. "A wise man once told me that a fragile family needs a strong woman to fix them; even if that woman isn't there real mother."

I smiled a little. "He definitely was a wise man," I said with a small smile.

Deslphine nodded. "I'll sew this up for you," she said gently, changing the subject for me.

I nodded, shifting so that I was sitting better. "Thank you," I told her tiredly, fixing my tunic I realized was ripped from the fight we had been in. I probably had some new scars to add to the mix from blades taken to the back. I glanced back, seeing the new cuts down my back. Yup, some of those were going to scar.

Clyde smiled a bit, and Delphine continued to work, though they looked at each other with a smile a few times.

I stayed silent despite the stings and pain that came from my leg, eyes closed. "I can't thank you both enough…" I said quietly.

Clyde smiled. "It's the least we can do…"

I smiled. "Yeah, I was really worried for Anakin, and after everything I went through to keep him alive and not do anything stupid, it would have sucked to lose him to a knife wound…"

Clyde simply nodded in agreement.

I sighed. "We'll leave whenever Anakin's up to traveling. You've already shown us so much hospitality I don't want to intrude anymore."

Delphine shook her head. "You stay as long as you like, we don't mind."

Clyde nodded. "Intruding, no. Keeping us company, yes."

I blushed with a shake of my head. "Well we can't stay _too_ long, we have to get back."

Clyde looked at her with a smile. "And you can stay until then."

I chuckled a little. "Of course." I stretched out my senses towards Anakin, realizing that he was still awake. I shook my head a little. "Rascal…he's supposed to be sleeping," I snickered under my breath.

"Waiting for you, probably," Clyde teased.

"Uhg, yes, he's so stubborn." I chuckled a little. "I just hope he isn't thinking of talking about what happened earlier…"

"What happened earlier?" Delphine asked curiously.

I blushed, shifting a little uncomfortably. "We, ah, well…" I cleared my throat. It was so weird to tell my parents this. "We kissed," I finally blurted out.

Delphine smiled and Clyde's grin grew. "I knew he had feelings for you."

"Yes, yes, we both have feelings for each other, but it's just so _wrong_ right now, and I'm not sure what to do…" I said weakly.

Clyde nodded. "Because of his wife being gone…"

Delphine nodded as well. "Well, wait to see what those feelings really are…it might have been a sudden want that Anakin had because he's lost something that was so dear to him and he's missing it."

I sighed. "I know…it's still going to make things awkward…" I said.

"Awkward or not the feelings are there and you're not alone in them," Delphine said gently.

I blushed and gave a soft laugh. "Yes, I just wish the feelings had better timing."

Clyde let out a long breath. "Well, look forward to the day when you can be together…if you sit here thinking about how awkward it is you're not going to get anywhere…"

Delphine nodded. "He's right, it's better to move on and know that what happened has been done and it's all a part of fate."

I sighed. "I guess so. We might as well just work with what we've got right now…"

Clyde and Delphine nodded. "You should go see him," Delphine said encouragingly.

I glanced at my leg, a little bewildered. "Oh, are you done?" I asked.

Delphine nodded and Clyde chuckled. "She works rather fast."

I chuckled a little. "So I see." Gingerly I stood, favoring my leg a little. "Alright…thank you again. And good night," I told them sincerely.

Clyde and Delphine nodded, acknowledging her goodnight then went to bed themselves.


End file.
